National Geographic
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Seth reads an article on wolf mating in a National Geographic magazine which leads to an interesting series of events between his alpha and sister. BLACKWATER. Rated M for language and future lemons. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's my first attempt at writing for the Twilight category and of course I had to start with a Blackwater story. This is only the beginning, there will be more. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

"_Mating season can be anywhere from January to April with the alpha female having only five to seven days of oestrus. During this time, the alpha pair may move out of the pack temporarily to prevent interruption from other pack members. Also the alpha pair is almost always the only pair to mate, to avoid over population," _Seth read from an article in National Geographic as they laid spread out in the Clearwater's house.

Quil and Embry sat further away from the other three, playing some ridiculous game that Leah would never understand, nor would she ever wish to. Guys were just so stupid, but Quil and Embry took top honors in stupidity.

"Leah? Did you hear me?" Seth interrupted her thoughts as she shook her head and looked away from the television screen that showed some sort of Mortal Kombat type of game.

"Huh? What do you want, squirt?" Leah said gruffly as she leaned her head against the arm rest and attempted to block out the pack. It was a Friday evening, and instead of being out with friends, let alone a guy, she was stuck at home with her idiot pack-mates that made the Cullen's seem interesting. At least the bloodsuckers had picked up hobbies, and despite the smell, they weren't so bad to be around. Leah shuddered as the words trailed inside her head. _I, Leah Clearwater, actually like those effing bloodsuckers. Leah Clearwater, we hardly knew ye..._

"Leah! Listen," Seth said in aggravation as he reread what he had just picked out of the magazine.

Leah opened her eyes as she took in the information Seth had just given her and stared cautiously over at Jacob, who sat at the opposite end of the couch. He shifted uncomfortably and kept his eyes glued to the Car & Driver magazine he had been engrossed in for the past thirty minutes.

"Seth, I don't think you should be reading anything about mating. You're just a kid," Leah said softly as she pulled her legs onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Seth rolled his eyes at her and put the magazine down, turning his body to face his Alpha and sister who sat on the couch. "I'm not a _kid_," he spat out the word in disgust. "I've got a good ten inches and forty pounds on you, sis," Seth gleamed happily as he smirked at Leah. "Besides... that article had nothing to do with me, and everything to do with you two," he laughed as he pointed at Jacob and Leah.

Leah stared at Seth with rage in her eyes, fighting hard the urge to phase and rip her brother a new one after having said such an embarrassing thing. Stealing a quick glance at Jacob, she caught eyes with him as he looked over at her with a face so red, it rivaled the eyes of the bloodsuckers they had fought last winter. _Oh God, kill me now! He heard every God-damn word! I'm fucking going to kill my baby brother..._

Leah felt her own face redden as she turned and looked at Seth again, who's face seemed just a little bit too pleased to have caused such an uncomfortable situation between his sister and best friend. Letting out a shrieking laugh, Seth picked up the magazine, opened to the page he had gotten the information on and proceeded to read:

"_When the two are about to mate, they bond, sleeping close and touching each other more and more. They will approach each other making quiet whining sounds, mouth each others muzzles, touch noses, and bump their bodies together. There may be mutual grooming and nibbling of each other's coats and the two may walk pressed close together. The Male may bow to the female, toss and tilt his head, and lay his legs over her neck in what could only be described as a flirting manner. The two may even sleep side by side._

_As the courtship progresses, the male will smell the genital region of the female to determine her readiness to mate, his tongue flicking in and out, testing the air for traces of her sex hormones. If she is not sexually receptive, she will repel the male with growls and snaps of her jaws."_

Leah felt her entire body flush warm with the embarrassment but couldn't find the air in her lungs to shut her brother up. She felt her heartbeat pick up and she threw her head against her knees, using her hair to shield her face from Jacob and the rest of the guys who had somehow manage to pick up on the conversation and pause their game in order to pay attention to Seth's little rant.

"Really? That's so interesting," Quil started, his tone one full of wicked amusement. "No wonder Leah is always snapping at poor Jake. She's not 'sexually receptive' and is '[repelling] the male with growls and snaps of her jaws'," he finished on a choked laugh.

Embry roared out in laughter. "Finally! An explanation for Leah's bitchiness!"

"Don't worry, Lee. It's almost January. You guys will be courting and mating in no time," Quil added his two cents that Leah so did not want to hear.

Leah glared out at the pack from between the curtain of her hair and sucked in a ragged breath, ready to assault them with a verbal slur of curses that would put a sailor to shame. Before she was able to attack, however, Jacob cut in.

"Guys. That's enough. Leave her alone."

"Aww, and now Jake is standing up for his alpha female slash mating partner. How adorable," Quil squealed like a little school girl, earning himself a high five from a Embry and only a soft chuckle from Seth. Seth who apparently had heard the harshness in Jake's tone. Seth who had enough common sense to not provoke his alpha any further. Seth who knew his sister well enough to know when he had pushed her a bit too far, and knew when to cut his losses in order so that he might some day still have the option to reproduce if he wanted to.

"Quil, stop," Jacob said, though his voice had very little command and his embarrassment was easily shown on his face.

"What Jake? It's part of nature. You and Leah are bound to mate. Though it's more from a lack of options seeing as she's the only female shape shifter in the history of existence," Quil pressed on.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I will fucking tear you apart, I fucking swear!" Leah screamed as she scrambled to her feet and began to shake uncontrollably.

Seth's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his sister and then quickly over at Quil who was now standing at attention a few feet away, his mouth tightly shut, yet a gleam of humor and excitement still in his eyes.

"Lee, I think you should relax..." Seth said gently as he got up and stupidly placed a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Fuck you, Seth!" Leah growled as she pushed him away from her and caused him to fall and break through the coffee table in the living room. "You and your big mother-fucking mouth! You couldn't just leave well enough alone!"

"Leah-" Jacob spoke suddenly, his voice stronger as he tried to gain control of the situation. She turned to look at him, her chest heaving and her fists tightly clenched as she fought with every fiber of her being to control the raging need to phase and attack.

Her body shook, her heart beat erratically, her nose tuned in to the smell of Quil, her primary target to attack. Her arms were burning and her legs trembled and pulsed as her muscles stretched out and tried to break through her skin and morph into their animalistic state.

"Seth, get rid of that fucking magazine. And you two, shut the fuck up and get back to your stupid game before I put you on patrol for the whole week, with no break." Jacob stared each at each one of his pack members and then dared a look at Leah.

She had her eyes closed and seemed to be whispering something to herself, which seemed to be working. Her body was no longer convulsing with the threat of phasing. He was proud of her. He thought, for a minute there, that Quil and Embry had signed their death sentences moments ago. Hell, even he wanted to tear a limb off 'em as they said those fucking stupid things.

Leah finally opened her eyes and met his. He gulped at the look he encountered in them and quickly turned away, eying the group and watching as they went back to what they had been doing before the whole National Geographic fiasco.

Seth had begun picking up the broken pieces of wood off the floor and hurried away from Leah and out to the trash compactor outside.

Jacob watched as Leah took a seat and then followed her lead.

"Thanks, Jake," she whispered softly, reaching out and placing her hand over his on his lap.

Jacob held back the gasp the searing feel of her touch elicited in him and looked up at her face. The same amazement crossed her features and he cleared his throat suddenly, breaking the spell. "Sure, Clearwater. Anytime..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the support so early on with this fic! I'm very excited to get such a positive reception into this new, unexplored territory for me. I've only just joined the Twilight craze, having started reading the first book at the very end of August 09 and finishing all four books within two weeks time (except for Breaking Dawn which i had a hard time finishing because of the obvious disasters the author had with wrapping up certain story lines and ruining the development of others ::cough::cough:: Jack/Leah ::cough::cough::). Anyway, so here I am trying to do some justice to the wonderfulness that was beginning to emerge between these two characters in the Twilight Saga. Hope you guys continue to enjoy my story. And as always Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

---"_Wolf packs are established according to a strict hierarchy, with a dominant male at the top and his mate not far behind. Usually this male and female are the only animals of the pack to breed."---

* * *

_

"Where are you, runt?" Leah called from the kitchen as she shifted through the cabinets trying to find some food for dinner. Their mother was over at Charlie's once again, and leave it to Sue to forget to leave dinner for her two growing werewolves.

_Bloody great. There's no effing food in this entire house! _Slamming the cabinet door shut, Leah sat herself atop one of the kitchen counters and watched as her feet swung over the edge. _I really should consider getting a pedicure_, Leah mused as she stared down at her sandaled feet. _And maybe a manicure for good measure_, she added to her thoughts as she dared a glance at her beat up hands. Sighing in exasperation she slid off the kitchen counter agilely and ran a hand through her unruly hair. _Jesus Christ, I need an entire fucking makeover if I ever want to get laid again... _she surmised as she felt the tangle mess that was her hair.

Laughing at her own thoughts, she walked slowly down the hall of their single level home and reached the bedrooms. "Seth? I've been calling you. What are you doing?" Leah asked, and without knocking let herself into her brother's room.

Seth scurried off the bed gathering magazines haphazardly in an attempt to shield them from his sister's sight. Cursing under his breath he threw them on the floor on the other side of his bed and hurried to his feet. "Leah! Good grief, did you ever hear of a thing called 'knock'?" Seth bit out angrily as he stared down at his older sister.

Leah looked him up and down suspiciously and then back down at the rumpled bed where he had been laying moments before. Smiling wickedly at the thought that crossed her mind, Leah crossed her arms across her middle and grinned an evil, wolfy grin. "Why Seth Clearwater, were you reading naughty magazines?"

Seth blushed profusely in embarrassment as he cocked his hands on his hips and stared at his sister angrily. "Leah! Will you lower your voice! Mom-"

"Mom's not home. But I think you knew that if you dared to do what I think you were doing in here..." Leah shuddered slightly at the thought of her brother doing _that_.

"Oh please! I wasn't doing... well what I think you think I was doing. I was simply informing myself."

"So that's what you kids call it these days," Leah laughed as she started making her way further into her brother's room, trying to gain access to the other side of his bed and see for herself what her brother had been looking at. Hustler's? Playboy? God, she was being a real bitch, but far be it from her to turn her back on a good laugh at her brother's expense. Especially after... well especially after last Friday night... which had remained unmentionable and would continue to be so if she had anything to say in the matter.

"Leah, get out of my room," Seth said quietly, nervously glancing at the magazines spread across his floor and the predatory advancement of his sister.

"That's no way to speak to your older sister."

"You're right. Get the hell out of my room!" Seth corrected himself as he crouched down and began gathering all the magazines he could.

"And that's definitely not a way to talk to your beta," Leah tsked as she loomed above him and caught sight of a magazine just beyond his reach. Rushing forward she caught a hold of it before Seth had the chance to react to what she was doing. Running over to the other side of the bed, she laughed triumphantly as she righted the magazine in her hands.

"Leah! Fine. But you'll regret it," Seth growled out as he sat on a huff on his bed.

Leah laughed once more as she looked down at the magazine and prepped herself for an eyeful of boobs and vagina's. What she saw instead, made her choke and turn beet red.

"Eww, God, Seth! You're looking at wolf porn?!" Leah flung the magazine on the bed and stared at Seth with disgust.

Seth grinned wickedly from ear to ear as he grabbed the edges of the magazine and added it to the neat pile he had formed on his bed. "Not porn, sis. Informative articles on wolves... you know that thing we morph into," he stated simply as he watched in gleeful amazement as Leah turned thirty different shades of colors.

"Informative my ass. Those were wolves... having sex!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Seth rolled his eyes, stood from the bed and started making his way towards the door that Leah was now blocking.

"Don't come near me! You're sick!"

"Oh Leah, will you stop being so damn theatrical. I was only hiding it because... well last time it didn't turn out too well for mom's coffee table. I didn't want my bedroom to suffer the same fate."

Leah gaped at him before turning and walking out of his room. "I'm telling mom!" she cried petulantly, resorting to childish tactics now that she was completely at a loss for words and course of action.

"Telling your mother what?" Quil asked from his place on the living room couch.

_Great! Just what I need. Another fucking idiot here to ruin my afternoon_, Leah groaned internally as she caught sight of Quil.

"What are you doing here, Ateara?" Leah demanded as she stood behind the couch and placed her hands over her hips.

"I didn't come here to see you, Clearwater. Don't flatter yourself," Quil shot back with a roll of his eyes, as he threw himself back and laid himself out on the couch.

"Right, like anything concerning you would be something I'd take as flattery. And don't get too comfortable. You and my pervvy brother can get the hell out of my house if you intend to spend some quality male bonding time together," Leah rushed out as she stared over at Seth- who had just entered the living room- in disgust.

"Will you cool it, Leah?" Seth growled at the 'pervvy' comment.

"What's going on?" Embry asked as he and Jacob made their way out of the Clearwater's kitchen, arms piled high with chips and dip and soda.

"Great! Ateara, Call and Black," she spit out nastily, "Why do you guys feel the need to always hang out at here?!" Leah scoffed irritably as she looked each one of her pack mates over. "And where, pray tell, did you two animals get all that food?!" she cried out staring pointedly at Embry and Jacob.

"First off, Lee," Jacob started as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, "we like it here. You make us feel so welcomed and appreciated," he said sarcastically, not hiding his obvious amusement as he watched her cheeks tint with anger.

"Right," added Embry, "and second, me and the guys decided to hide a stash of food in this place for times like these, when your cupboards are barren."

Leah's scowl deepened as she took in a breath. "You eat all our damn food and then you _hide _a _stash_, so that I won't be able to find it? Where the hell did you hide it? Considering I have super wolf sniffing abilities and I couldn't for the life of me find any food in there just now."

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Jake winked at her as he took another handful of chips and rammed it into his mouth, moaning gently as he exaggerated the experience on his taste buds.

"You're a dick," Leah mumbled as she turned to walk back into her room.

"Nice to see you too, Lee," Jacob called out after her.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Embry asked softly as he felt Leah slam the door to her room.

Quil laughed as he sat up on the couch and motioned for the guys to join him. "Lack of food," Quil suggested as he dipped his hand inside Embry's bowl of popcorn.

"Lack of sex," Embry added as he grinned sheepishly alongside Quil.

"Guys!" Seth cried out, "That's my sister you're talking about."

Jacob cleared his throat as he took a seat on the recliner a few feet away. "What was all the arguing about, before we walked in?" Jacob asked instead, trying to change the subject from Leah's sex life to something that wouldn't cause that unnerving feeling to churn his stomach.

"The usual. Leah is the only one of us who's ever had sex, and yet she acts like a total prude when I want to read up on stuff," Seth whispered as he popped in the DVD and sat with his back against the couch on the floor.

"What were you reading?" Quil's ears perked up and his eyes lit up with interest.

"Down boy," Jacob laughed, "Claire's still just a baby."

Quil frowned at Jacob as he shrugged his shoulders and helped himself to a soda. "Doesn't hurt to be ready for when the time comes..."

"Well I wasn't looking at porno magazines!" Seth was quick to defend himself. "I was reading National Geographic and such..." Seth trailed off as he watched Jake's eyes darken with anger.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that thing?" he asked quietly, almost threateningly.

Seth squirmed uncomfortably where he sat as Quil and Embry looked on with smirks across their stupid faces. "I did... I mean. I kinda... well I subscribed to it. I just got the new catalog today..."

"Seth, you should probably lay off with the scientific exploration of wolves. Unless you've forgotten, we're not your average type of wolf," Jacob said more calmly than his eyes suggested he was.

"Right..." Seth trailed off as he hit the button on the DVD player and started the movie. "Leah! We're watching a movie! Wanna sit in?!" he called out, effectively ending the uncomfortable conversation with his alpha.

"No, pervert! You're probably watching some Discovery Channel documentary on two wolves going at it!" she shouted from behind the closed door of her room.

Jacob smirked at that and leaned back in his chair.

Embry laughed as he took a sip of his soda. "You might wanna come watch then, _Alpha Female_. You're mating season is right around the corner..."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there will be some Blackwater solo interaction in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story so much. And sorry for not updating yesterday, but I got tied up with hw and then my night class so yeah... anyway I'm entering midterms week so we'll see how often I can update. Ok, well Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!**

**

* * *

**

"_In a pack, it is noticed that the breeding pair enjoys a lot of freedom as compared to other wolves."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Clearwater. It's 11 o'clock," somewhere in the distance the far off voice permeated her sleep-hazed mind.

Leah's muffled voice snapped back as she hid her face against her pillows, "Thanks for the update Big Ben."

She heard a husky laugh and suddenly her eyes snapped open and she stared into her navy blue sheets. _Jacob Black._

Turning around slowly, she held her weight up on her elbows and turned her head in his direction. "What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?!" she cried out as she rushed to cover herself with her blanket.

Jacob laughed again as he sat at the foot of her bed, body twisted to look at her. "Don't be so modest, Leah. It's not like I haven't seen it all before," he winked at her and slapped the blanket under which her ass was covered.

Leah scrambled off her bed with her blanket in tow as she glared at him angrily. "You're worse than Seth you pervert! And who told you you could touch me?!" Leah yelled as she felt her face flush and her body instantly heat up. Now whether it was from her anger or the fact that Jacob Black had just touched her ass, she didn't know for sure.

"Leah..." Jacob sighed out in exasperation at her constant outbursts, stood up and made his way toward the door. "Look, I just came to wake you up. We're on patrol tonight, Grumpy. I'll wait for you in the living room."

Leah scoffed indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not 'Grumpy'," she pouted as she stared at him angrily. "It's just something about being awoken by a prepubescent Peeping Tom in my bedroom and then having said perv grope my ass that bothers me."

Jacob's eyes lit with mischief as he opened the door. "There's nothing prepubescent about me, Clearwater. I can show you if you'd like."

"Get out of my room!"

–*–*–*–*–

She ignored Jacob the entire way to the border of where Quileute land turned into leech land, and ignored him still as he gave directions to Seth who phased in front of her, causing her to whip her head around so quickly she was afraid she gave herself whiplash. _What the fuck is with these guys? I don't need to look at their package every single time we morph into ferocious beasts. Especially not my own brother's!_

"Sorry Leah, sometimes I forget you're a girl."

Leah glared at her brother, "Gee Seth, well I guess that's because I have more balls than you'll ever have. And I mean that quite literally," she finished as she stared down at his now covered penis.

"Fine Leah, be that way. See if I get you anything for Christmas," Seth whined as he turned and stomped away into the forest.

"You know you can go easier on him. He has the tendency to talk out of his ass more often than not," Jacob broke the silence that elapsed as they watched Seth disappear before their eyes.

"You know what, Black? You can take your advice and shove it. I've had to deal with the little mongrel and his 'slips of the tongue' my entire life, and all his recent shit has got me in a pretty foul mood too."

"What recent 'shit'?" Jacob asked innocently as he placed his hand on his hips and smirked in her direction.

Leah huffed and and let out a deep sigh. "Nothing, Black."

"You know, Leah, it's not a bad thing that he's trying to learn about what we should expect," he said casually as he began untying the drawstring on his sweatpants.

"Jacob!" Leah turned around quickly and rushed over to the cover of the bushes so she could undress and phase without being seen.

"Leah, you know you're a whirl of laughs without even trying to be," Jacob chuckled as he finished dropping his pants, closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of dangerous heat to consume him and transform him.

_Well thanks, Jake. But I'd rather be spared the view of my pack mate's less than impressive sizes. _Leah trotted alongside him as they joined together in order to begin their patrol.

_You know, Clearwater, it might not hurt for you to be a little nicer to us guys. You could reap some amazing benefits_, his tongue rolled out and he seemed to give her a goofy grin. He saw her poise herself to attack.

Ducking away from her, he felt as her head nudge against his stomach as he ran ahead to distance himself from her angry attack.

_You wish I was that desperate, Jacob Black. _

_OK, OK. I give. Easy there tiger, _Jacob laughed as he side-stepped a hit to the head Leah attempted to ram at him.

_I hate you. _Leah panted as she ceased her attack on her alpha and fell back into line alongside him.

_Right. And we all know that's Leah talk for I love you. _He nudged her arm with his head gently as he looked her again with that infuriatingly annoying, yet wickedly handsome wolfy grin.

_Jerk._ Leah turned and sashayed her way to the other side of the path.

–*–*–*–*–

_It's so quiet. Tell me again why we must continue on this ridiculous patrol when those bloodsuckers aren't coming to destroy the Cullen's perfect existence anymore? _Leah groaned as she ran the perimeter closest to the Cullen's home and then switched positions with Jacob to run his course.

_Because, Leah... I... well I don't know. But whatever. It's better to be safe than sorry. And when else to we get to phase into these awesome werewolves and hear each others most intimate thoughts._

_I'd rather not transform into a monster and listen to four idiots infiltrate the peace and serenity of my mind. I tolerate ya enough outside of this fur-ball of a body._

Jacob laughed somewhere in the distance and she heard him bark in excitement. Her face broke out into a grin as well but she kept that to herself.

_You can't possibly hate us all,_ Jacob said as he heaved his final chuckle.

_You're right. Seth I have to love. Granted, not by my own freewill. But the rest of ya are fair game._

_OK, so which one of us do you like best? _And she could almost see the cocking of his eyebrows and the grin on his face.

Huffing as if offended by the mere thought, Leah let out an annoyed breath. _None of ya. _

_Come on, Leah. You have to choose. Put me, Quil and Embry in order. _

_You're all a tie, Black. You all annoy me equally as much. _While that wasn't true, Leah was not about to admit who it was she liked most. Jacob would use it against her any chance he could.

_Oh please. Don't be ridiculous. Now I know that I'm not as bad as Quil._

_You're right. Plus 1 for the mighty Alpha,_ Leah answered sarcastically as she ran passed him as they traded off positions once more.

_Thank you. Thank you very much, _Jacob teased in his best impersonation of Elvis. _And as for Embry, well he's less obnoxious to you than Quil is but I still think he's pretty high up there._

_I'll give you that. _Leah stopped as a sudden shift in the atmosphere caused her hair to stand on end and her running to stop.

_So then that means you like me most, _Jacob finished proudly, completely unaware at the sudden change in Leah's attitude. _Right?_

…

_Leah?_ He asked as she remained silent.

_Shh, Jake. Do you hear that? Do you smell that?_

Jacob freezed in place and stood completely motionless as he strained his ears to listen out for anything out of place. He could feel Leah's accelerated heartbeat and heard the unease in her thoughts as she sniffed out the sudden smell that had attacked her senses.

_Where are you?_ He asked, his voice suddenly free of all playfulness as his instincts kicked in.

_Two miles north of the Cullen's. It... it... smells like vampire. _

_Well that would make sense,_ Jacob said, trying to ease the tension by grasping at the obvious.

_No, idiot. Non- Vegan vampire. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They make my tummy tickle LOL. Well this chapter is shorter, but it introduces more characters. Not that they'll be a big part of the story, but I'll try to write a chapter on the Cullen's just because they tend to bring out the best in Leah (and yes that was sarcasm). P.S. Jacob never imprinted on Nessie. (ugh I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he had)**

**So yeah, let me know what ya think. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"_Wolves use various ways to communicate through body language and a variety of expressions. For example- if the wolf is stiff legged and the tail is vertical, it displays an act of dominance. Quite opposite, if the wolf joyfully wags its tail and even let's its tongue roll out, it simply means the wolf is in a joyful mood."_

_

* * *

_

_No, idiot. Non- Vegan vampire._

My heart stilled and my breath became lodged somewhere between my lungs and my windpipe. _Leah... don't move. Don't do anything. Wait for me. _

_Jake, stop being ridiculous. I can handle a measly leech all by my lonesome._

_Leah! I said don't move. I'll be there in three minutes. _

_Psh_, was the last thing he heard as his feet began pounding roughly against the damp earth. Shit, shit, shit. He needed to move faster. He needed to get to her before she did something stupid. Before something happened to her.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah sniffed the dirt farther west of the Cullen home, smelling the thick, acidic, burning scent of a bloodsucker. _God, how repulsive. _Jacob had tuned out of her thoughts and she figured it was his single-minded effort to reach her that kept his thoughts at bay. _Well this is peaceful, _she sighed as she basked in the sudden tranquility that filled her senses with Jacob's nervousness out of her mind.

The smell she had been tracking suddenly became even stronger, getting stuck in her throat as she could practically taste it. Unfortunately that tranquility was very short lived. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What the fuck do these bloodsuckers eat? Actually, scratch that... I know what they eat, but why the fuck do they smell so horrible?_

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on their hackles. _It's close by. _

_Leah! _Jacob suddenly filled her head once more, _I'm less than 500 feet away from you. Just stay put!_

_Jacob Black don't you use that tone with me! _Leah scoffed as she stiffened her stance and readied herself, the sudden coolness surrounding her letting her know that the creature was near. _I can fend for myself,_ she snarled nastily and let out a growling yip in order to prove her point.

Through the thickness of the trees she saw the sudden emergence of a vicious creature, eyes red and angry, teeth bare and mouth smeared in blood. He was tall, inexplicably tall. His skin was dark, a hue she hadn't seen on any of the Cullen's. And his teeth were bared and glistening with the crimson blood that lined his chin and trailed down his neck.

Straightening her tail straight up in the air, digging her haunches and angling her body in a position ready to pounce, Leah growled out at the vampire before her. The creature seemed to smile, better yet sneer, at her as it crouched down and readied itself to lunge at her as well.

A split second before she made her attack, the russet wolf screeched to a halt before her, causing her to still her movements before she jumped on top of him. _Jacob! _She spat out angrily, the adrenaline coursing through her veins having been shocked into stillness.

_I told you not to do anything until I got here! _Jacob bit out just as angrily. _This thing is a fucking monster!_

_As am I. I could fucking take him! _Leah whined, her growl aimed at her Alpha, momentarily turning her attention on him instead of on the menacing creature before them.

_Leah, this isn't a matter of proving if you have cojones or not. We're a team. I can't stand by and allow you to deal with these situations on your own. _

_Whatever..._ Leah snapped, as she turned her attention back to the creature.

_No sudden moves unless he attacks first, _Jacob started in his commanding voice, Leah falling to his right and awaiting further instruction.

The vampire seemed to bask in the tension between the two wolves and stood up, taking a few steps closer to the pair.

_Relax, Leah. Let him come to us..._

_Jacob, why are we just standing here. Let's get him!_

"Relax. Leah, Jacob. It's only Nahuel," the two wolves turned at the sound of Edward's voice, the pale vampire drifting in from the side where Leah stood.

_Nahuel? _Leah asked in aggravation, the pleasure of killing a vampire obviously not being one she would experience tonight.

"Family friend. Don't ask, I don't like him much either," Edward murmured softly, earning himself a huff of disgust from the blood-lusting vampire. Ignoring the outburst, Edward looked down at the wolves again, "Nahuel, you should head back to the house."

The three waited until the vampire flitted out of sight before Jacob stood and begun to phase. Not caring about his nakedness before Edward, Jacob stood close in order to address him. " A little heads up would have been nice if your family was going to start inviting that half-breed over," Jake growled out, the tension of the almost death match still raging fire through his system.

"We didn't know he was coming. At least not until he was already close by," Edward explained.

"Alice?"

"Gone hunting since yesterday." Which explained the lack of vision from the pixie fortune-teller.

Leah barked at that and rushed over to the bushes. Jacob's eyes followed her, the overprotectiveness that he had felt just moments before not releasing its hold on him.

"Jacob Black if I catch you ogling my goodies I'll rip your head off," Leah yelled from behind the bushes she'd found shelter in.

Shaking his head and trying to hide the smirk that overcame him, Jacob turned his head and plastered on the angry expression once more in order to address Edward. The vampire looked down at him questioningly, his eyebrow quirked much like a human would do to show amusement.

"What?" Jacob snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Edward said comically as he turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute, leech. We're not done talking," Jacob rushed as he bent down to gather his sweats and began pulling them on.

"Nice ass, Black," Leah teased as she rushed over beside him, causing Jacob to scramble and almost lose his footing.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Edward laughed as he moved further away from them.

"What is that douche going on about?" Leah asked as she watched Edward practically sail away from the forest and lose himself in the greenery.

"Nothing. He's an idiot," Jacob said quickly, stomping ahead to follow Edward back to the Cullen's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and that this chapter clears up some of the questions you guys had about Nahuel's appearance. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. They mean the world to me. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

"_Though both have quite a sense of authority, the Alpha Female tends to "put down" the Alpha Male. Why? One of the reasons is because the Alpha Female is almost always the only wolf in a pack who can have pups; the males tend to fight over who becomes her mate. The males go to desperate measures to become her mate. This means that they will have to follow her orders or she will not choose them. That is one of the reasons why the Alpha Female is of more dominance than the Alpha Male."_

_

* * *

_

"What is that douche going on about?" Leah asked as she watched Edward practically sail away from the forest and lose himself in the greenery.

"Nothing. He's an idiot," Jacob said quickly, stomping ahead to follow Edward back to the Cullen's home.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah stole glances at Jacob as they hurried over to the Cullen's home, the fact that they had phased back to their human forms making it impossible for them to catch up with Edward's vampire speed. Although, even as wolves, they wouldn't have been able to catch up with the freak of nature.

Jacob's face was set in hard lines, the tension obvious in the way he held his shoulders stiff and refused to acknowledge her. _God he's so sexy when he's...- Wait! Did you just say Jacob Black is __**sexy**__? Leah Marie Clearwater! What in God's green Earth has gotten into you?! _She quickly scolded herself as she shook her head in a mental reprimand and stared straight ahead. _There is absolutely nothing sexy about your hormonal, man-child Alpha. Got that?! _

_Unless of course you take into account his sinfully delicious body... _

_Leah! _Her mental sanity yelled at her, yet her inner demons caused her to stare over at said delicious body and admire the ripple of muscle and bronzed skin that was sleek with sweat. Sweat she suddenly had the primitive desire to lick off drop by drop...

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath as she fought the urge to reach out and strike herself across the face with her own hand. Jacob might think something was wrong with her. Although, the look he was casting in her direction at her sudden outburst was a clear indication that that was exactly what he was thinking. _Great Leah. Now he thinks you're a fucking psycho. Good luck getting laid now..._

Her eyes widened and began to bug out of her skull. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

_You haven't been properly fucked in a long time... that's what's wrong with you, _Demon Leah offered in explanation.

_Correction you stupid sassy brain bitch, I've never been properly 'fucked', as you so eloquently put it. Sam wasn't exactly good in that department..._

A giggle escaped her lips and she slapped her hand over her mouth to cover it. _Great now you're giggling like a naïve tart. Good job, Clearwater. Excellent._

"Leah...? Are you OK?" Jake asked, interrupting her thoughts as they stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Cullen's house. His face was filled with confusion as well as concern for Leah's sudden erratic behavior. Leah hadn't even noticed they had reached their destination, let alone that Jacob now stood inches away from her and was staring down at her with his hands moving to reach out and touch her.

Stepping back quickly, Leah stumbled over her own feet and took an ungraceful tumble down to the ground.

Jacob stared down at her worriedly as he bent down and grabbed her right elbow, pulling her hard enough to bring her back on her feet. "What was that about, Clearwater?" he asked as he maintained his hold on her arm and felt a fiery jolt shoot through his hand and curl into an open flame in the pit of his stomach.

He watched as her eyes widened and she stared down at where his body made contact with her own. He was pretty sure the same look of surprise and horror was broadcast clearly on his own face. He pulled away suddenly and took a step back from her, the back of his heels hitting the bottom stair and forcing him to reach out and hold on to the banister.

"Umm... nothing... I-... I'm OK, Jake..." Leah stuttered as she ran a hand over the spot where he'd lit her skin on fire and stared down at the ground, focusing on the wiggle of her toes and how fucking dirty they were after having been on patrol in the god-forsaken forest all night. Collecting her thoughts and gathering her strength, she took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "I mean, let's get a move on, Black. What are you lallygagging for?"

_Good. Good. Be strong, kid. This little twerp has zero effect on you. It must be the damn stench of that Nahuel character that has your senses all out of kilter. _

"Right," Jacob said too quickly as he turned on his heels and made a mad dash up the stairs. _What the fuck was that about, Black? Cool it. Leah Clearwater is absolutely that last female on this side of the Pacific that you should be looking at like __**that**__. _

–*–*–*–*–

The flustered werewolves hurried inside the Cullen's home, not bothering to knock as they were well accustomed with the family that it became second nature to be inside their house. Crossing the foyer into the living room, they maintained a large distance between themselves as they entered the common area and found the entire family congregated in the large space.

"Jacob! Leah! It's so nice to see you," Esme greeted warmly, ever the gracious host even though they had been here just yesterday.

"Esme," Jacob nodded, "Sorry to be a bit crass, but Edward left before we were able to finish our conversation..." he said as he stared intently at Edward who sat on the arm of the couch right beside Bella.

"Oh," Esme seemed surprised as she looked over at her 'son' and then back at Jacob. "Well, I guess this is not a social visit," she laughed nervously as she watched the anger lighting behind Jake's eyes.

"You could say that again," Leah added, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down Edward as well.

"No need for such hostility," Edward smiled warmly as he motioned for them to take a seat. "I was only giving the two of you some space to deal with... well... with the awkwardness from before."

"There was no _awkwardness_," Leah objected quickly as she felt the flush begin to color her cheeks. _Fucking idiot, why'd you have to go and say that shit for?!_

Edward smiled at her once more as he put his hand on Bella's shoulder and squeezed, causing a smile to breakout on his wife's face as well. "Edward told us about your encounter outside..." Bella trailed off with a secretive smile that had Leah struggling to control herself and not jump across the couch and coffee table to wipe it off her smug face.

Alice let out a small giggle, only to cover her mouth quickly and begin to fake a conversation with Jasper.

"I take it you're here to discuss our visitor?" Bella continued, completely unaware of Leah's thoughts.

"No shit, Sherlock," Leah snapped, a growl erupting from deep inside her chest.

"Leah," Jacob scolded her and stared at her in aggravation. "Let me handle this."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Leah sassed as she mocked a salute and leaned back in her seat. She caught sight of Alice staring at her with an amused expression as Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny, Yeti?"

"You're too adorable, Leah," he laughed as Rosalie slapped him over the head softly, trying to hide her own laughter.

"Adorable? I'll show you adorable," she threatened childishly as she crossed her arms and avoided meeting the eyes of the conspiratorial group who were beginning to agitate her beyond words.

"Nahuel is here?" Jacob began once Leah had settled down beside him.

"Yes. He's here to see Renesmee," Bella said brightly as said child ran into the living room with Nahuel tagging along behind her.

Leah stared up at the bloodsucker in revulsion as she fought the need to phase and snap his neck. "He's here to see _it_- I mean her?" Leah corrected as Bella frowned at the derogation of her daughter.

"Unfortunately," Edward growled as he watched Nahuel pick up Renesmee and twirl the squealing child up in the air.

"Be that as it may, we can't have him running free around Forks. Are you guys certifiable?" Jacob snapped, the sweet and innocent act displayed before his eyes between Nessie and Nahuel only serving to heighten the memory of a blood gorged Nahuel only moments before in the forest.

"I don't want him here anymore than you," Edward said firmly as Bella stared up at him with anger. "But Bella won't have it any other way..."

Leah laughed at the obvious disagreement between the usually perfect couple. "I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fight against the little woman," she teased earning herself a glare from Edward.

"Ooh, you hear that, Jacob? Leah must enjoy it when a man puts up a fight," Emmett boomed and echoed across the high ceilinged living room. "That must mean she likes it rough!"

"You fucking dumb oaf!" Leah shouted as Jacob reached out and held her firmly against the seat. "Jacob! Unhand me!"

"Leah, please! Ignore him. Can't you be the bigger person for once?" Jacob shouted tiredly, trying to hold his beta back with one hand though it was proving to be a difficult task.

"I am being the bigger person! If I wasn't, his testicles would've been kicked so far up his throat by now, he'd be tasting them from now until New Years!" she growled, as she pushed Jacob's hand off her stomach but remained seated.

"Emmett, save the crude remarks," Carlisle chided his 'son' and smiled apologetically at Leah. "Jacob. Leah. We're sorry for not informing you of our guest. It was inconsiderate on our behalf. We weren't aware Nahuel would be joining us until he was already here. Alice only just got back and so she couldn't inform us. And Bella has grown fond of him after all he did for us last winter."

"So Princess Bella is willing to cost innocent people their lives at the hands of that half-breed?" Leah sneered, her gaze traveling between Carlisle, Bella, and Emmett who continued to smirk at her. _Fuck you_, she mouthed at him, only serving to ignite his laugh once more.

"I'm not a monster," Nahuel finally spoke up, setting Nessie on the ground and standing firm in his spot. "Nessie and I have a special bond. I'm only here to visit my friend."

Edward huffed in irritation but otherwise did not voice his opinion.

"Besides, I've killed no one," Nahuel said, almost as an afterthought.

Jacob growled. "How considerate of you."

"I killed no one. Just animals. Much like you and the girl," Nahuel stated gingerly, his teeth glistening in a malicious grin.

Jacob stood from his seat and stalked over to stand inches away from Nahuel. "I suggest you don't overstay your welcome. Or this won't be the last time you hear from me," Jacob bit out each word icily. Leah felt the waves of heat and anger radiating off his body, causing her own senses to react and correlate with his emotions.

"Don't worry, wolf." Nahuel took a step back as the scent of Jacob permeated his nostrils.

Jacob turned and nodded at Leah, "Let's go, Clearwater."

Leah stood quickly, staring over at Nahuel and squinting at him with a snarl forming on her lips.

"Goodbye, Spitfire!" Emmett hollered as Leah began to disappear behind Jacob, "You two behave yourselves now!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I just like Leah's interaction with the Cullen's so this is why I wrote this chapter. And if you guys can tell from the mention of Christmas and New Years, January is right around the corner... ;-) (meaning mating season yippeee!! lol)**

**So that is why you guys are seeing all these different awkward moments between Jacob and Leah- thoughts and physical reactions that are beginning to shock them both. Anyway, Nahuel isn't really a big part of the story, just a way for me to pave the way to overprotective Jacob at the end of last chapter and the end of this chapter if you noticed his anger at Nahuel calling him and Leah animals. Also he helped me bring the Cullen's into the picture, all for the good laugh that Emmett affords me :-)**

**Ok, Reviews=Love. Thanks for reading...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahoy hoy, my lovely readers! Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews! As DCMotta pointed out, i've reached 100 reviews!! Yay!! :) I've loved each and every one of your reviews and I appreciate them greatly. Sorry for not posting yesterday, but as I said before i'm in the midst of midterms week so you know... Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'm actually quite fond of the end part of it. I laughed while i wrote it. Let me know what you think. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!**

**

* * *

**

"_Wolves, like other canines, use __scent marking __to lay claim to anything—from territory to fresh kills. Breeding wolves scent mark the most often, with males doing so more than females. The most widely used scent marker is urine. Male and female breeding wolves urine-mark objects with a raised-leg stance (all other pack members squat) to enforce rank and territory."_

_

* * *

_

The Clearwater Holiday Celebration had been a tradition for the family since before Leah could remember. Actually, that was a lie. She could remember clearly the day that her father had marched in through the front door, arms loaded with old Christmas decorations he had picked up from the factory which he had been working in and threw the pile of mess on the floor. Leah had only been 15 then, with Seth a measly little butt head of 10. Sue had stepped out of the kitchen and hollered at Harry for ruining her newly cleaned living room floor. Harry had laughed his boisterous laugh and simply hugged his wife, telling her that the Clearwater's were joining the rest of the world in celebrating Jolly Old Saint Nick that year. Sue had sighed dramatically as she patted Harry's head and walked into the kitchen murmuring something along the lines of "senile old coot, doesn't even know what traditions we adhere to..."

Leah and Seth were all for it. People on the Rez were starting to turn Born Again Christians, or some mumbo jumbo that Leah hadn't really been interested in enough to learn about. All she really cared about was that now, along with a hundred billion people around the world, she would be getting free gifts for doing absolutely nothing. Life was sweet.

Leah sighed as she shoved her head further into her pillow and fought the urge to cry. She missed her dad. Harry had been dead for over a year and a half now, yet it still hurt her like a sucker punch to the stomach. Sure she still had her mom and her brother, but she and her father had shared a bond unlike the ones she had with the rest of her family. Harry had been there for her from the first scrape of her knees to the heartbreak of being betrayed by her boyfriend and cousin. And then he'd gone and passed away and she couldn't help but feel guilty. _I'm a fucking monster. Turning into a God-damn werewolf in the middle of my living room is enough to scare to death the bravest of them, and I had to go and do it in front of my poor father. My father with a weak heart. My father who had been sick only days before. Fucking Sam and his fucking inability to leave me alone and be fucking miserable in peace. Fucker! If it hadn't been for his incredibly selfish, son-of-a-bitch, Grade A assholeness tendencies, I never would have morphed into this catastrophic existence that not only cursed me with an incurable wet mutt scent, but made me kill my father. Prick! _

"Leaaaahhhh!" Seth called from outside in the living room. _Great. What the fuck does the little shit want now?!_

Leah hadn't been really speaking to her brother the last few days- since their little encounter in the woods. It was bad enough that she was stuck dealing with four hormonal tools day in and day out, and bad enough that Seth had started reading up on doggy smut, but now every single person she interacted with on a daily basis was in on the little joke of Alpha Male and Female get-it-on-ness. It was as if she were a fucking walking joke and spectacle all because her little brother had shit for brains and thought with the head on the southern end of his anatomy.

"What?!" she snapped, not really in the mood to deal with him today.

"Come on, Scrooge. Get in the Christmas spirit and help me spruce up the old place. Mom is busy cooking dinner for 'tonight's festivities'," he imitated his mother's voice at the end there and Leah heard her mother reprimand him from the kitchen.

Leah laughed at the sass in her mother's voice and turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a deep breath. She hadn't laughed in days. And that was by no means an exaggeration.

"Get your behind out here, Missy, and help your brother out," Sue called from down the hall and Leah growled in frustration.

"Moooommmm," Leah whined, not caring that she sounded like someone half her age. _I'm not in the holiday spirit. Just leave me the fuck alone!_

"Leah Marie Clearwater. I don't wanna repeat myself again," Sue warned. "Unless you want me to get the guys over here to help your brother instead..."

Leah ran out of her room quickly and rushed to her brother's aide. She'd be damned if she had to stomach the Quileute boys longer than necessary to finish the meal and head out on their way.

"I knew that'd get you out of bed," Sue giggled as she saw Leah beeline to the box of decorations and begin hanging them around the living room.

"Yeah. Funny. Since you weren't on patrol all morning, then it's not a problem for you," Leah huffed as she weaved around the living room, arms filled with colorful crap.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady."

Seth snickered and earned himself a wave of the wooden ladle his mother held between her hands. "And don't you get me started either young man."

"Sorry mom."

"Yeah mom, sorry," Leah added as Sue turned and walked back into the kitchen.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, Leah not even bothering to look at Seth or acknowledge his apology when he stepped on her foot trying to reach the box of decorations. After about an hour, Seth began to chuckle low under his breath.

Leah sighed as she stared up at her brother with a frown, "What?" she bit out.

"Oh, nothing," Seth said casually. "I'm just expecting you to break out the 'bah humbugs' any minute now."

"I can break out my fist instead," Leah growled as she put down the huge blow up, light up, ridiculous Santa doll she had held in her hands and made to step in Seth's direction.

"Easy there, Lee. All that pent up hostility can't possibly be good for you," Seth retreated a step back yet kept the wicked grin on his face.

"It won't be pent up much longer, once I introduce your face to my left and right hook," Leah lunged at him, falling short as Seth sidestepped her stealthily and caused Leah to fall on the floor near the door.

"Leah! Seth! What's going on in there?!" Sue yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom!" they both responded quickly.

"That's what I thought!"

Just as Leah began to get on her feet and mouthed _You're Dead _to her brother, the doorbell rang. "You're fucking lucky," she whispered low enough to avoid another scolding from her mother. She turned toward the door and opened it up.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Quil roared out as he pushed past Leah and into the Clearwater's living room.

"Whatsup, Quil? You're early," Seth said as he went over to his friend and grabbed a few of the bags he'd carried in with him.

"The early bird catches the worm," Quil joked as he plopped himself on the couch and took a look around at the grand masterpiece laid out by Leah and Seth. "What the fuck happened in here? Did an elf throw up all over your living room or something?"

Seth chuckled as he grabbed the box and the remaining ornaments and hid them in a closet. "Can you tell? Martha Stewart there helped me with the decorations," Seth nodded over at Leah who was glaring as she leaned against the closed door.

"Ahh, but of course. This screams Leah's Home Décor 101."

"Screw you, Quil."

"I don't think our pack leader would like that so much," Quil grinned as he nudged Seth in the arm and Seth looked up at Leah nervously.

"All this shit is getting old quick you fuckbags," Leah spat out as she opened the door to leave the house.

Before she could step outside, she caught sight of Paul, Jared and Sam (of course with Emily attached to his hip) heading her way. "Great!"

Seth stared at her questioningly as Leah turned on her heels and ran over to her room before Seth could ask for an explanation.

"Hey guys, wasn't that Leah...?" Sam asked as he walked in through the door.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah ran quickly into her room, locked the door behind her and jumped out the window and out into the slowly darkening night. Tonight was going to be harder than most others, seeing as Sam and his precious Emily would be sitting across the table from her smooching and laughing and acting like the happiest couple in the stupid world. _So what, Clearwater? It's not like you're still in love with Sam..._

_Yeah, but it sucks to see the man you had once imagined spending the rest of your life with, moving on and being happy with your cousin no less. While you sit at home and alternate your days from being a smelly, giant monster to a homebody, dateless, shrew. _

_OK, but that's not his problem. Just suck it up and go back in there!_

_Shut up you stupid Bitch-Brain! I don't know why I'm even fucking talking to you! _Leah furrowed her brows and attempted to look up at her own head. The whole thing would have been completely comical, she knew this, but right now she was not in a good mood.

_You're just mad because you know I'm right. Besides... it's not like you have to be a dateless shrew. There's always Jacob Black..._

_I swear to all that is good and pure, if you don't stop bringing up that insufferable mutt I'll have to stab you to death!_

_OK, Genius. You do that. And then you'll be dead._

_I'd rather be dead than continue to have you put all these inappropriate, disgusting thoughts in my head._

_Uhh, hello? We're one and the same, Miss Sassy-Bitch. So whatever I'm screaming at you are only your own repressed thoughts. Let 'em out once in a while, Clearwater. You might find you enjoy yourself much more..._

_I'll be damned if I actually listen to you. If it were up to you, I'd be pressed up against a wall right now with Jacob Black grunting and sweating up against me... _Leah paused mid stride as a very vivid image entered her mind and made her body break out in goosebumps.

_Aha! You do like him! _Miss Bitch-Brain proclaimed triumphantly.

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up! _Growling she grabbed at her hair and gave herself a rough tug. "Ow! Fuck!"

_You're an idiot, Clearwater. A lonely, horny idiot who refuses to take Jacob Black on the ride of his life. He's alpha male. You're alpha female. Doesn't take a rocket-scientist to put two and two together._

_Oh great, now you're listening to Seth? _Leah dropped onto a fallen log and took a deep breath. _OK__, let's for one minute assess this ludicrous proposition. One, I would never ever make a move on Jacob. Two, Jacob would never make a move on me. Three, if by some miracle one of us bypasses this impossibility, it would make things awkward as fuck. I refuse. _

_Fine._

_Fine. _Leah smiled, clearly satisfied that she'd won this argument against... well against herself. Sighing she rested her head against her thighs. _I've fallen off the deep end. _

_You and me both, sister._

_I hate you._

_Leah talk for I love you, _her Bitch-Brain teased, throwing back the same words Jacob had teased her with only a few days ago. _You should go back to the party..._

_Sam's there! Kinda the whole point of this fucking creepy inner dialogue with you, Bitch-Brain._

_Don't get sassy. I knew that_, long pause....

Leah laughed then scowled as soon as the laugh started. My God, now her bitchy inner demon was beginning to entertain her.

_OK! I've got it!_

_Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you... _Leah breathed out heavily.

_Shut up and listen!_

_Fine!_

_OK! well I think you should go home, take a long, hot shower. Use a brush in that gross shit you call hair, shave your legs and other unmentionable areas, lotion that hot little piece of ass we have, and put on a drop-dead gorgeous dress. Something sexy, if we even own anything like that. And then you drag our ass into that testosterone filled living room and make every damn dog in that room slobber over our goodies! From Sam all the way up to Jacob!_

Leah sat quietly as she pondered this idea.

_That's right! I'm the man- I mean woman! I'm the woman! Go me! Go me!_

_I never agreed to anything, _Leah reminded her...-self.

_But you're going to. Because I'm inside your head you know, and I know that you're dying to get some male attention. Call it hormones. Call it your your oestrous cycle or whatever that little dweeb Seth said it was called. But you want to get all the guys to notice that you are in fact a woman. That **we **are a hot woman. We've got to make Sam feel sorry for what he lost and get the ball rolling with Jacob Black._

_Hold on a minute there... everything sounds good except for the "get the ball rolling with Jacob Black" part. There will be no ball rolling. At least not with Jacob._

_Right, right. Of course, _Brain-Bitch responded quickly. Too quickly.

Leah frowned. _Do you think this will work?_

_Of course! We're Leah Clearwater. Our plans always work! Now go flaunt your goodies hot stuff!_

Leah smiled and stood from the log.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday, homework and studying and you know... So yeah, i'm uber glad that you guys reviewed so much last chapter! I get really excited to see all of ya are really excited! Thanks thanks thanks a mil! Anyway, let me know what ya think, 'kay? Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!! **

**

* * *

**

"_Just before the breeding season, the male wolves (particularly the alpha male) in the pack will sniff, harass and pursue the alpha female. If needed, the alpha wolves may use physical force to prevent the other pack members from mating."_

_

* * *

_

_Of course! We're Leah Clearwater. Our plans always work! Now go flaunt your goodies hot stuff!_

Leah smiled and stood from the log.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah stared at herself in the mirror and took in her appearance. An appearance that had required two hours to achieve, she realized angrily as her stomach rumbled nosily. With her luck, the behemoths sitting outside would have already consumed her mother's tasty dinner, leaving nothing but scraps for her to pick at. _Great. Just bloody wonderful..._

_Oh, will you stop bitching. Look at us. We look so fuckable!_

Rolling her eyes, Leah turned away from the mirror and went to slip on the strappy flats she'd pulled out from the back of her closet. Her dress was the traditional 'little black dress' women were always required to have in their closet, and Leah was surprised it still fit her after all this time. Well it fit, but just barely. She had grown over four inches since she'd worn it last, which made the dress fall further above her knee, not even making it mid thigh. No it finished somewhere right along where her ass ended and her legs began. She felt exposed. Naked. _I don't think this is a good idea..._

_Will you shut up! Look at you! I'd **do** you._

_That's more than I needed to know, _Leah grimaced as she stood from the bed and hiked up the dress as it slipped a little lower on her chest. The strapless style worked when her boobs had been smaller, but now she was cutting it kind of close and her dress was riding dangerously low.

_You've got boobs. Use 'em!_

_I don't know what your intentions were for this makeshift makeover, but exposing my boobs and the fact that my ass is practically hanging out of this dress is not exactly what I had in mind._

_You're all talk, Clearwater. A few hours ago you were all for this plan._

_You manipulated me!_

_I am you! So technically, **you** manipulated you. _

_Stupid technicalities..._

_Look... our body looks amazing, our skin looks amazing- which may I add, you should really welcome lotion back into our life. It's done wonders- our hair is crazy gorgeous, we're just freakin' perfect right now! So stop stalling and get out there!_

_I'm not stalling..._ Leah pouted as she shook her legs nervously.

"Leah! What are you still doing in your room? I've been calling you for over twenty minutes! If you don't hurry up, there won't be any food left," Sue barked from the other side of her door, making Leah jump as nervousness overwhelmed her.

"Umm... I'm coming, Mom," she stuttered as she looked into the mirror once more and sighed. _You win. I'll go out there. But if I'm humiliated by those turds outside, your ass is mine._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

–*–*–*–*–

She made her way quietly down the deserted hallway, hearing the loud chatter of Sue and Emily as the guys laughed and hollered and side conversations were held. _Jesus Christ, what was I thinking? This is all thanks to you Bitch-Brain. I look like a whore!_

_You look like a woman!_

_A slutty woman!_

_But a woman nonetheless! Just shut up before someone notices you talking to me and they strap a restraint jacket on us and haul our ass to a mental hospital. _

_You're right. OK. Cool, Clearwater. Cool and collected. Cool, collected, and calm..._

_Don't forget sexy!_

_Sure..._

Sighing deeply, she pushed her shoulders back and plastered on the best nonchalant expression she could force onto her tense face muscles. Seth spotted her first over Jacob's shoulder and smiled as he began to walk around his alpha over to her. But before he was able to clear out of Jacob's path, his eyes widened and he came to an abrupt stop.

"Lee...? What...?" Seth stuttered as he took in sight of his sister. A little bit too much sight of her. _Oh Jesus, I'm scarred for life!_

Leah forced a smile she wasn't feeling as the entire room fell silent and everyone's eyes began to turn to her. Jacob was the last one to turn around at the sight of Seth's shocked expression. Leah gulped as she stood motionless and awaited the attack she was sure would come from the guys. _My God, I'm gonna go down in history as the laughing stock of the Quileute people..._

"Oh my God! Leah?!" Sue shouted in horror as she caught sight of her daughter's very much exposed body.

Emily broke out into a ridiculous smile that Leah misread as mockery. _I should slap the taste out of her fucking mouth! _

"Lee Lee...?" she heard Sam's incredulous voice and the endearing name he use to call her, but she paid him no mind. Her entire focus, despite the murmurs going on around her and the horrified outcry from her mother, was glued to one person and one person only... Jacob Black.

–*–*–*–*–

He'd turned around with one of his signature goofy grins on his face, cracking some lame joke at Seth who had apparently been struck blind, deaf and dumb in a matter of seconds because he didn't answer any of Jacob's question as to why his face had suddenly turned so horror-struck. But the moment he'd turned around himself and caught sight of _her,_ his grin fell off his face and suddenly it was he who had been rendered blind, deaf and dumb.

The noise around him seemed to fade and all he heard was the hollow beating of his heart, which for the record, had begun to thud a nervous tattoo. He couldn't speak. Shit, he couldn't fucking breathe. There was a painful tightening in his chest as he looked over at his beta.

Leah... who suddenly encompassed every man's wet dream come to life... Leah who surpassed all the Playboy models he'd beaten himself off to once he'd discovered the miracle that was masturbation... Leah who... good God, he'd always known she was beautiful, but Jesus H... she was absolutely-fucking-amazingly-excruciatingly-painfully-ridiculously-beautiful-gorgeous-fuckable! Yep. That was the perfect way to describe the beauty that now stood before him.

And if he was right, she was staring nervously at him. As if waiting for him to say something. As if she'd also blocked out everyone else and was paying him her undivided attention. _Help me, Jesus. _

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt a sudden tightness in his groin as he watched her lick her bottom lip in nervousness. Or was she flirting? _No, no. That can't be right. It's Leah for crying out loud!_

_Say something, idiot! Don't just stand there ogling her like a prepubescent school boy! Say something!_

"Leah..." _Good going, Romeo! You're one smooth-talking Casanova...._

She smiled a mysteriously sexy smile as she heard him say her name and then turned around to address an overreacting Sue.

Jake shook his head and shoved his hand in his pants pocket, trying to hide the obvious effect Leah was having on him. _Good grief, Black! You're acting like a virgin!_

_I am a virgin, dipshit! And I'm fucking losing my mind standing here talking to myself!_ Jacob scoffed as he felt Seth move to stand beside him and they both watched as Leah talked calmly to her mother.

"What the hell is she thinking?!" Seth whispered angrily at Jacob as his eyes stayed glued to his sister, and Quil and Embry and Paul and Jared and Sam who had all been taken in and were making no effort to hide that they were staring at her ass.

"Huh?" Jacob asked dumbly as he attempted to clear his head and take his eyes away from Leah's smooth, tanned, shiny, legs that rose to firm, voluptuous thighs and hips that accentuated an ass he had always known she'd had but had never had the pleasure of seeing in such a tight, revealing dress. _I'm going to hell... I'm talking to my best friend while eye-fucking his sister..._

"Umm, hello? Do you not see what she's wearing?" Seth asked incredulously as he turned and stared at Jacob.

"Yeah..." Jacob answered cautiously, not wanting to show Seth just how much he _had_ been looking at what she was wearing. And wondering what she was wearing underneath it...

"And all the fucking guys look like their about to jump her in the middle of my living room!" Seth cried out indignantly, pissed off that Jacob wasn't quite getting where he was coming from.

Hearing what Seth had just said snapped Jacob out of his lust-crazed thoughts and he cast a glance at the throng of men who were, in fact, practically salivating at the sight of Leah.

Before he was able to give them all a piece of his mind and demand that they take their eyes off of _his _beta, Leah turned around and flashed them all a smile obviously reaching some sort of understanding with her mother.

Emily went over to her first and hugged her tightly, not realizing the wavering smile across Leah's face as she forced herself to embrace her cousin uncomfortably. "Leah! You look so beautiful! I... My goodness! Doesn't she look beautiful, Sam?" Emily's eyes shone brightly as she looked her cousin over and noticed, for once, the old Leah reemerging.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably as he kept his eyes on Emily and refused to look over at Leah once more. That Lee Lee slip had almost cost him. "Uhh, yeah. You look great, Leah," he answered almost robotically.

Leah simply shrugged and walked slowly toward Seth and Jacob.

"You're looking hot, Clearwater! That whole wolf thing has turned your body into one hot piece!" Quil commented as Leah walked past him, the usual sarcasm and humor that traced every conversation he had with her gone from his voice. He looked entranced. As did the rest of them.

She scowled as she looked over at him and then watched as Embry and Quil exchanged wicked grins. "I wouldn't be saying shit like that with Emily standing five feet away from you, dumbass."

Quil frowned as he shifted in his seat and cast his eyes down onto his lap as Emily scowled at him and shook her head in disgust.

"So, Seth. Why the long face?" Leah grinned when she reached her brother's side, standing in front of him and Jacob who had yet to say anything to her other than "Leah."

"Leah! Why would you wear something like this? You enjoy making me miserable, don't you?" Seth snapped with a pout as he crossed his arms in front of him and tapped his foot for dramatic effect.

"What in the world are you talking about, squirt? I didn't wear this for you," she retorted as she crossed her own arms in front of her.

Jacob's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he watched Leah's chest rise and reveal a few more millimeters of skin. _Oh my God, what I wouldn't give for that dress to just slip a few more inches..._

"So who _did _you wear it for?" he heard somewhere that felt far away, as Seth continued to nag like an old woman.

Leah's eyes then met his own and Jacob had to remind himself to breathe again.

"Oh my God! You wore this for Jake?!"

Jacob's ears perked up then as he grinned doggishly at Leah.

Leah scowled at him before turning to her brother. "No you fucking idiot! I didn't wear this for _anyone_. And will you lower your God-damn voice! You're a bigger nag than mom. Fuck!"

"So then why are you half naked in front of all these guys?"

"Because I'm quite proud of my rack and my superb rear-end," Leah sassed with an evil twinkle in her eyes as she challenged her brother.

_As am I..._ Jacob thought as he heard Seth mumble something but remain silent otherwise. "Cat's got your tongue, Black?" Leah turned her attention on him then.

"Uhh, no."

"You're awfully quiet for once, Mr. I-Have-An-Opinion-For-Everything-And-Will-Give-It-To-You-Even-If-You-Don't-Want-To-Hear-It," Leah grinned as she propped her hands on her hips and waited for him to say something.

Only he didn't have anything to say because his eyes were now drawn down to her hips and legs once more and he imagined himself skimming his fingers up that ultra-short miniskirt and reach the piece of heaven she was now taunting him with. _Yep, definitely going to hell..._

"I... Well... what do you want me to say?" he asked once he was able to snap his attention back to her face, after of course taking a detour onto her impressive "rack." She watched him with clear amusement as she turned and walked away, simply ignoring his question.

–*–*–*–*–

The rest of the night passed in a blur as Jacob chewed on the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at Embry and Paul who seemed to be paying Leah a little too much attention for his liking. Not that it was any of his business who Leah did and didn't talk to, but he highly doubted she'd care for any attention from Embry. And Paul, well Paul was about to get kicked in the nuts if he didn't start shutting the fuck up. He was imprinted on Rachel after all. His fucking sister!

"I think Leah's just getting ready for mating season is all," Embry laughed as Sue and Emily had cleared into the kitchen and Sam had decided to head home after claiming a "headache," but not without assuring himself that Paul and Jared would take Emily home. As if fucking werewolves could get "headaches." He was a fucking liar and just as bad as the rest of them. Only that his wife was standing inches away from him as it proved to be difficult for him to keep his eyes off of his ex-girlfriend. _Mother fucking son-of-a-bitch. _

"Oh really?" Paul's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Well if you need any pointers, Clearwater, just howl," he laughed at his own joke and winked over at Leah.

Leah rolled her eyes as she dug into some apple pie her mother had handmade. The pie was just too good to stop eating just to curse out idiot Paul.

But Jacob's temper had flared at that, not sure if it was the blatant pass at Leah or the blatant disregard for Rachel, but as soon as the words were out of Paul's mouth, Jacob found himself standing before him, looking down at him on the couch with hate-filled eyes.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up, unless you want me to shut you up!"

The room fell deathly silent as everyone, including Leah who had actually stopped eating at the sound of her alpha's words, turned to stare at Jacob.

"Wow, Black. What's your problem?"

"You're talking like _that_ to _my _beta. And may I remind you, you've got an imprint, asshole. AKA, my sister!" Jacob spat, as his body began to shake uncontrollably, causing Leah to rush to his side instantly and grab at his arm.

"Jake, relax. Let's not do-"

"Do what? Whatcha gonna do, Jake?" Paul stood up and stood nose to nose with his former pack mate.

"I'm going to tear your fucking face apart!" Jacob growled as he felt the familiar burn lick across his spine and his eyes began to cloud in a red haze.

"Jacob!" Leah screeched as she pulled him back as hard as she could, but only managed to pull him back a few inches. "He's not worth it. Besides, you can't hurt your sister's... well I'd say douche bag but I don't think it's the right time for jokes."

Jacob heard her soft voice through the raging rush coursing through his veins and he turned to her. "Someone should teach him some fucking manners," he spit out, focusing on looking into her eyes and not at Paul.

"Oh come on, Black," Leah teased, trying in every way she could think of to lighten the mood and prevent an outbreak of a pack civil war. "You know it's the hormones talking. I'm just so gosh darn sexy, you mutts can't handle it," she chuckled at how corny she sounded. But Jacob didn't laugh with her. His eyes traveled down her body in a slow caress she felt to the middle of her bones. Something about the way he was looking at her caused her to shiver and her skin to break out into goosebumps.

She coughed softly as she licked her lips nervously without breaking away from his gaze. _Down, girl!_

Jacob growled somewhere deep in his chest. _Fuck me!_

"Aww... and the mating ritual begins!" Embry shouted, breaking the tense silence that suddenly surrounded the Clearwater's home.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of ya were wanting a Sam reaction on Leah's wardrobe, and I might write a chapter where he confronts Leah but it might be a tad later on cuz I want him to be more aware of the whole Jacob/Leah relationship thing... So yeah. It'll come eventually my lovely readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! Here's the next installment. Sorry if this chapter is kinda iffy, i wasn't too sure about it myself, but the end part works out well to lead to the next chapter :) Let me know what ya think! Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!**

**

* * *

**

"_When the breeding male and breeding female are separated, recognize each other, and then meet, the breeding female approaches the male in a typical subordinate posture: with the tail down or between the legs, body crouched or on the ground, ears back, and nose pointed up, and licking the male's mouth. The male stands there nonchalantly, sometimes raising his tail horizontally."

* * *

_

"You're not coming with us, Lee?" Seth pouted as he stood in the doorway of Leah's bedroom and crammed his face with French fries.

"No. I'm not. I don't very much care for the way you guys are constantly embarrassing me around Jacob all the time. And will you please stop eating like an animal. I mean, come on, at least try to give our kind some self respect," Leah frowned over at her little brother and flipped a brush through her hair.

Ignoring her comment Seth prodded on, "You're the one that has spent the past few days grooming and primping. It's kinda not like you, you know. Can't blame the guys for actually thinking you're sprucing yourself up for a certain someone..." Seth trailed off as he watched Leah's face constrict with barely suppressed anger.

"I already told you, I'm not _primping_ for anyone. And if I was, it most definitely wouldn't be for that pompass jackass of your alpha."

"He's more your alpha than he is mine. Or at least he will be," Seth grinned nauseatingly, shoving another handful of oily fries into his mouth.

"One of these days I'm going to **do **Jacob. Would that make you happy?" Leah huffed, trying hard not to laugh as she watched Seth's grin wipe clean off his face as he turned on his heels and walked out of her room.

"Fine, Leah! Don't come to First Beach with us! Spend your New Years alone for all I care. I was just trying to be nice!" Seth shouted as he hurried out the door of the house.

"Happy New Year to you too, twerp!" Leah shouted as she stood up from her bed and walked out to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Sue asked as Leah walked in through the archway of the kitchen.

"What was what, mom?" Leah asked as she dipped her finger into the batter her mother was mixing.

"Leah! Don't put your fingers into my cake mix! I'm making this for Charlie," Sue whined as she slapped at Leah's wandering hands. "And the_ what _was the screaming between you and your brother just now?"

"Oh... that. Nothing. Seth was just trying to get me to go to the beach with the rest of the pack. And the imprintees," Leah shrugged casually as she opened the door to the fridge and grabbed a soda can.

"And you're not going?"

"No. Why would I go?" Leah asked as if it were the most ridiculous question in the world her mother had just asked.

"Umm, well because you _are_ part of this tribe and the people here are all part of your family. Why would you want to be home alone on New Years?" Sue prodded.

"I wouldn't be alone... you're gonna-" Leah stopped mid sentence as she looked at her mom who dipped her head forward in embarrassment. "You're _not_ gonna be here are you?"

It wasn't really a question but Sue responded just the same. "I thought the two of you would be out at the bonfire all night. I made plans with Charlie," her mom said nonchalantly.

"Great!" Leah said in exasperation.

"Well, you can still go to the beach, Leah."

"No mom. I can't still go. Do you know how annoying it is to be around the pack lately?" Leah scoffed as she plopped down onto a dining room chair and leaned her head and arms on top of the table.

"Why? Because of the whole 'mating with Jake thing'?" Sue giggled as she began pouring the batter into a cake pan.

Leah scowled at her mom and raised her head from her arms. "That's not funny, Mom. And you should be the last person finding that comical!"

"Oh Leah, you're overreacting. It's just a joke."

"With your daughter as the brunt of the joke. More specifically your daughter's sex life being joked about!"

Sue shook her head as she put the cake into the oven. "You're being ridiculous. No one takes that seriously. Besides, I heard Jacob Black wouldn't be going to First Beach tonight. So you can go with your friends and have fun. Just have fun for once, Leah. You're twenty years old and you live like a woman pushing fifty."

"No a woman pushing fifty sits at home on New Years Eve and bakes a cake for her equally old timer of a boyfriend." Leah stood from her seat and slammed the can on the table, not bothering to wipe up the soda that spilled over the edges. "And if Jake's not going to the beach, then where is he?"

"The Cullens?" Sue offered, "I don't know, Leah. He's your pack leader. You should know that better than me..."

"Whatever, Mom. Please don't get knocked up ringing in the New Year, OK?" Leah pleaded as she walked out of the kitchen.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah walked along the edges of First Beach trying to decide whether to join the wolves or spend the night alone at her house with a bag of Doritos and New Year's Rockin' Eve on the tube-box. She much preferred her own company, but for some inexplicable reason she didn't want to be alone tonight.

Sighing in frustration, Leah turned around and began heading back home. _Fuck it_. She didn't need to spend time with all those losers just to have a _happy _New Year. In fact, the farther away from them she was, the happier she'd be.

She walked slowly, not in a rush to get home and be reminded that she was entering the New Year the same way she was leaving this one- single, miserable, and with no foreseeable happiness in her future.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The voice broke through her downer moment and caused her to tense and stand at attention.

"Easy, Clearwater. It's only me," Jacob chuckled as he watched Leah begin crouching and readying herself to attack. Which caused her jeans to slide down her back and expose the beginning edges of lace underwear. _Shit!_

"Jesus, Black! You scared the shit out of me," Leah hissed as she straightened back up and Jake lost sight of the deliciously red underwear she was wearing.

"Sorry, Lee. But didn't your keen senses pick up the scent of me," Jacob wagged his eyebrows as he took a few steps closer. "You know how in tuned you are to me."

Leah rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Right, Jacob. Keep telling yourself that."

He laughed as he closed the distance between them and stood shoulder to shoulder to her. "So... why are you out here and not at the beach?" he asked as he shoved her gently with his arm.

Sighing, Leah shook her head and began walking once again towards her home knowing he would follow. "Because."

Jacob sucked his teeth as he easily kept pace with her stride. "Now you know that kinda answer's not gonna work."

"I just don't wanna be around those idiots any more than I already have to," Leah shrugged as she tried to quicken her pace and distance herself from Jacob, but to no avail. He was standing too close. He was entirely too warm. And he smelled way too delicious. _Oh goodness, let's not go down this road again. You've been managing just fine these past few days..._

"Why not?" Jacob asked, "It's New Years."

"I'd rather not have to finish off this year by killing Embry or Quil for saying one more stupid thing."

"Ah, right. _That_ whole thing."

"Yeah," Leah said as she kept her eyes straight ahead and did a little dance inside when she caught sight of her house.

"You really shouldn't let it get to you," Jacob said quietly as they took the final few steps ands stood at the front of her door. "Your reactions only give them more to feed off of."

"I don't _react_ in any way," Leah snapped as she opened the door to her house and found all the lights off. Her mom had apparently already left. Perfect.

Standing next to her open door she stared at Jacob. "Would it be terribly rude of me if I send you away now?"

Jake laughed again as he shook his head. "Not really. I am dealing with _you_ after all. But it would be terribly rude of _me_ to shove past you and come join you for our own little New Years celebration," Jacob smiled as he took the step up to her doorway and began walking past the threshold.

"Hold on a minute, Black. I don't recall inviting you in."

"Oh come on, Leah. Don't make me make it a command," he teased as he pushed past her and walked into the living room. "Besides, I know where all the good snacks are hidden."

–*–*–*–*–

"So why didn't you go to the beach tonight?" Leah asked after they had settled in on the couch and had dug in to a helping of microwavable burgers Jacob had produced from his well hidden stash.

"Ehh, I wanted to hang out at home. I didn't want to leave my dad all by himself," Jacob said between a mouthful of food.

"Well that didn't quite work out the way you wanted. You're here and you're dad's not. I guess he's alone after all."

"No. I dropped him off at Charlie's a little while ago. I was on my way back when I crossed paths with you."

"Ahh..." Leah nodded as she finished off the last bite of the miniature burger. "So then why didn't you head to the beach?"

"I guess I'd rather hang out with you," Jacob answered without thinking.

Leah stared at him with confusion which quickly turned into surprise. "Oh."

"I mean... Well, I didn't want to leave you alone on New Years Eve. And since you were so stubborn and set on not going to the bonfire, I figured I'd keep you company. That's what alpha's do, you know. Watch out for their pack mates and all." _Good save, Black._

"That was lame, Jacob," Leah laughed as she grabbed her soda and turned on the television, finding a station showing the New Years specials. "These programs get lamer and lamer each year," Leah said, effectively ending the awkward conversation.

"Tell me about it," Jacob said quickly, happy that Leah changed the subject before he stuck his big foot further down his throat.

They sat comfortably watching the show and flipping through channels during commercial breaks.

"You know, Clearwater, you're not so bitchy as you pretend to be," Jacob said as Leah giggled along with a commercial of the toilet paper puppy floating in a lavender bath.

"Gee, thanks, Jacob. That's a compliment if I ever heard one."

"You can't take compliments is all."

"I haven't had the good fortune of being lavished with compliments is the thing," Leah bit out.

"Well I would compliment you if I knew you wouldn't bite my head off for doing so."

"Really? What is there to compliment?" Leah asked curiously as she shifted in her seat and directed all her attention at Jacob.

Jacob stared over at her and felt the nervousness creeping in his stomach. "Well... Umm... Well... you know..."

"Oh, Jacob! You're stuttering!" Leah teased as she shoved his shoulder, an excited gleam sparkling in her eyes.

"Shut up, Clearwater," Jacob mumbled as he turned away from her and faced the television.

"You know that kinda answer is not gonna work," she threw the same words back at him from earlier tonight. "Finish what you were going to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Jake insisted as he picked up his cup and took a long gulp.

"Bullshit," Leah said. "You were gonna say something. I know you were."

"The in tune-ness I take it?" Jacob threw back, trying to get her off his case. She was infuriatingly embarrassing.

"Call it whatever you want, oh mighty Alpha. But you were going to compliment me and now I'm dying to know."

"Let it go, Clearwater."

"No. Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell."

"You were going to say something. Or else you wouldn't be making such a big deal right now."

"You're the one making it into a big deal. I don't want to compliment you."

"Fine, Jacob. Be that way," Leah snapped, clearly offended, as she turned in her seat and resumed watching the television with a pout firmly in place.

Jacob stole a glance over at her after a few minutes of silence, finding the pouty lips still in place. _God, her lips look so plump and sexy..._

_What is wrong with your hormones, Black? When did Leah Clearwater suddenly turn into this insanely desirable woman you keep dreaming about doing dirty things to? _

_God, I'm like a fucking dog in heat..._

_You are! That's exactly how you're behaving. This is your beta you're talking about._

_My beta. Right. _

_Right._

_But she's also the alpha female... at least technically..._

_Are you listening to yourself? _

_Yes. I'm just as shocked as you are... although you're me. Though that doesn't make this situation any healthier._

_Focus, Black! You're trying to justify reasons for this magnetic attraction you're beginning to develop toward Leah Clearwater. There are no justifications for it! You can't allow yourself to think this way about her. Got it?_

_But-_

_No! Control yourself, dammit! You're an alpha wolf. You have authority. Strength. Use it! _

_She's just so fucking beautiful... what if... what if Seth was right?_

_Seth? About what?_

_The whole alpha mating thing._

_Jacob Black are you listening to yourself? Just shut the fuck up. Actually I'm tuning out now... this inner monologue is over!_

Jacob sighed as he raked his hand through his hair. Leah cast a side glance his way and stared as a few stray strands of hair fell across his forehead, giving him a ruffled look.

_God, he looks so damn hot._

_Get him, girl!_

_Shh!! No one invited you into this conversation. Can't I just ogle him in peace?_

_No, Miss Attitude. You look, I look. Kinda unavoidable considering we're one and the same._

_Just go away! _

_Look at those arms! And his muscles. And that sculpted chest. You know you're dying to tear off that shirt and feel every inch of him with our hands..._

Leah's hands twitched at the thought.

_See... now stop over-analyzing it and go for it!_

_You're insane! I'm not making a move on him! I can't stand him!_

_There's a thin line between love and hate!_

_There's also a thin line between internal debates and just being fucking psychotic. I think we both know I've crossed that line a long time ago. You've turned me into a fucking psycho. There's no way I'd listen to you!_

_Fine. Be that way! Don't be coming crying to me next time you need help!_

Leah watched as the timer on the television hit the final minute mark of 2009.

"One minute left," Jacob said suddenly, breaking the silence of the room and causing Leah to jump. He looked at her curiously before standing up. "We should probably break out the champagne," he laughed as he rushed over to the kitchen and brought back two bottles of sparkling water. "Best I could do."

"Thanks," Leah said as she reached for the bottle and her fingers brushed softly against his. The spark was instantaneous and she couldn't help but stare up at him in fascination.

He mumbled something along the lines of a "uhh-huh" but he couldn't form the words around his suddenly swollen tongue. When she'd touched him, his skin lit on fire and all he could see was the wonderment that was in her eyes.

"Five!" the television set screamed.

Jacob put his bottle down on the coffee table.

"Four!"

Leah gulped and cast her own bottle somewhere on the couch.

"Three!"

He knelt before her, never breaking contact with her eyes.

"Two!"

He leaned forward, placing his hands on her knees to steady his shaking body.

"One!"

She closed the distance separating them as the sudden heat that overwhelmed her at his nearness took control of her. She sought out his lips and covered them with her own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me longer than usual to get out, I'm just bombarded right now. Hope you guys like! Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

_

* * *

"Th__ey are by nature curious creatures, and any novel item that catches their fancy could become a play object: a stick, piece of antler, or the tail of another wolf."

* * *

_

_Oh my God! I'm kissing Jacob Black!_

_Stop talking to me and focus! Jesus, do I have to tell you how to do **everything**!_

Leah fought to quell her inner dialogue and focused on what was happening at that very moment.

Jacob's lips were on hers. Soft lips. Tentative lips. He was warm, you could say on fire even, and she felt the heat envelope her cheeks and cause a sheen of sweat to break out on her brow.

And suddenly his tongue prodded her lips apart and she couldn't focus.

The sensation was overwhelming. She felt dizzy, outside herself, like a spectator looking in. She could feel herself floating away, consumed by the sweet taste of his tongue, the silky feel of it as their tongues mated, each touching delicately and not daring to push forward.

She was intoxicated. He was everywhere and everything at that moment. She forgot to breathe, forgot how to use her arms and her legs and she just sat there confused and excited all at once.

And then his hands weaved their way through her hair and came to rest on the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

And she awoke from the trance that had overwhelmed her and she pushed her tongue further into his mouth, taking control of the kiss. Her body responded instantly as she felt his tongue battle with hers, tasting and nipping and exploring every inch of her mouth just as she was exploring his. He tasted divine, like soda and candy and something distinctively Jacob. It tasted so good and made her blood sour and pulse through her body.

He broke away from her mouth then and they stared at each other. Their breathing was ragged, their chests' were heaving, their eyes' were heavy with arousal and confusion. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew what they should do next.

_Kiss him again!_

_He doesn't want to... he backed off._

_For air, genius! Molest this man right now or I will!_

Leah gulped as reached her hand out nervously and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her palm, thrumming in the same beat she was sure her own heart was racing. She stared down at where her hand made contact with his body and watched as she trailed her hand up toward his shoulder and collarbone. Reaching around to the lengthening hair at the back of his neck, she gave a gentle tug and bit her lower lip as she stared up and into his eyes. His eyes darkened and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he flung himself forward and attack her lips once more.

_Yes! Yes! Fucking finally, Clearwater! We're soooo getting some!_

"Mmm," Leah groaned against his tongue as he slipped it past her lips once more, digging her hands into his back as she fought hard not to tear his shirt off and put herself out of the misery that had consumed her for the past few weeks.

"Tell me about it," Jacob whispered as he broke away from her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck.

"Jake..." Leah breathed as he bit down into her flesh and then lick the swollen flesh quickly.

"I... I don't know what this is... But I... I can't fucking help it," Jacob growled against her neck, pressing his body close to hers as he kept himself hidden behind her hair.

Leah nodded her acknowledgement and struggled to gather some air into her lungs, "I know... mind blowing isn't it?" she tried to laugh and lighten the mood but his weight atop her was making it difficult for her to even speak.

He leaned up then and stared at her as he smiled gently. "Definitely." His fingers traced the lines of her face gently and she closed her eyes against the wave of tenderness that his action provoked in her.

_Easy there, girl. We said sex. **Just **sex._

_When did **we **ever talk about **this**? Much less sex?!_

_Don't play coy with me, hot stuff! You just had the guy's tongue shoved down our throat, and if what we're feeling up against our thigh right now is what I think it is, then this is most definitely going to end in only one place._

"You're so beautiful," Jacob whispered, breaking into her thoughts. She shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze and his words, accidentally rubbing herself against his growing erection. He hissed out at the contact as his shoulders tensed and his hand fell away from her face.

"You're so... excited," Leah teased, trying to bring the conversation back to neutral ground. Or as neutral as could be expected with Jacob's hard on pressed up against her leg and her mouth still swollen from his kiss, her tongue still delighting in the taste of him.

"You would be too if you could see you. Smell you. Taste you," Jacob breathed as he brought his hand back to cup her face and kissed her again. There was no softness or sweetness in this kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and she caved automatically. She ground her body into his and felt as his cock made contact with her growing wetness.

"Fuck," she cried as the exquisite friction their bodies created caused her long neglected body to come alive.

"Jesus, Lee. What the fuck?" Jake growled as he thrust against her once more, reveling in the feel of her nails digging deeper into his back, cutting him for sure. This feeling was something he had never experience before, well because he had zero experience. But it was shocking as fuck that he'd be feeling this with Leah Clearwater of all people.

"Jacob... I... you... we shouldn't..." she tried to reason even as her body continued to stroke against his own, a tightening curling in her stomach as his hands reached up and cupped her breasts. She cried out then as her hips bucked violently and Jacob moved his hands further down her body and began to pull her shirt up over her head.

"I know we shouldn't. But I don't think either one of us is willing to stop. Are we?" he asked as he gently stroked his warm hands along her belly, letting them reach the under wire of her bra where her breath hitched in expectation, but then led them back down to press gently against her ribs.

"I don't think I can," Leah grunted as the urgency for him to touch her threatened her sanity. "I'm dying here..." she whimpered.

Jacob chuckled as he suddenly hoisted her up around his body and had them off the couch before she could realize what he was doing. "Now I couldn't possibly live with myself if I allowed my beta to die, could I?"

Leah shook her head, too mesmerized and riveted by the feel of his erection thrusting against her with each step he took. She clung to him fiercely, her legs tightening against his waist trying to quell the burning in her core, her hands gripping at his hair as she placed soft kisses against his cheek and lips. Before she could register the sound of the door slamming behind them, she was cast onto her bed and her shirt was pulled up over her head.

Jacob leaned back and sat on his feet as he took in the sight of Leah laid out on the bed, wearing nothing but a red laced bra that matched the underwear he had snuck a peak at earlier in the evening. The color was just perfect against her skin, and he suddenly couldn't wait to rip her pants off of her and take in the sight of her in the seductive set. "You're sexy."

Leah giggled and he watched as a red flush started coloring her cheeks, down her neck, and over the tops of her breasts. Her shyness was endearing. "Can I touch you?"

She bit her lip again, and as if it wasn't bad enough, his cock tightened even further and painfully against the confines of his jeans. When she nodded her acquiescence, he felt his heart rate pick up speed as he bent down over her body and sucked her nipple into his mouth, bra and all.

Leah cried out in ecstasy as his warm, wet tongue enveloped her already hardened peak and made it throb almost painfully. "Jesus, Jake. I... oh, God..."

"Shh," Jacob laughed as he pushed her hips back onto the bed to keep her from rubbing against him. Her anxiousness was well received, but not in his current state of near orgasmic fulfillment. He wouldn't be the guy to bust in his pants after only getting his first taste of female boobs. He would never live that down.

"Don't tell me to 'shh'!" Leah bit out angrily as she felt Jacob press her body down onto the bed and hold her firmly in place. "This is torture, Black!"

"Patience is a virtue, Leah."

"Not right now it isn't. Will you hurry up?!" Leah snapped as she grabbed at his shoulders and tried to pull him down over her.

"Are you always this feisty?" Jacob laughed, but allowed himself to lean over her once more.

"Only when I'm way past foreplay."

"Leah! We're home!"

Jacob and Leah ceased to breathe as their eyes widened and hearts stopped beating at the sound of Seth's voice booming from the living room. "Oh my, God! Oh my, God!" Leah whispered out desperately as she pushed Jacob off her body, waking him from the shocked stillness that had permeated his mind. "Jacob! You've gotta get out of here!"

Finally registering the panic in her voice and the severity of the situation, Jacob scrambled off the bed and flung her shirt back to her. "Leah...? I can't just leave you like this..."

"Go! We'll talk later. Whatever. Just leave before this idiot waltz's in here and fucking makes this into a situation. Go!"

Jacob nodded and walked over to the window, then backtracked and rushed over to her, placing a hard kiss against her lips. "We _will _talk."

"Shoo! Go!" Leah smiled as crossed her arms over her now covered midsection and watched Jacob jump out of the window with a smirk across his face.

"Leah! Happy New Year!" Seth shouted as he barged into the room. Staring over at Leah, he frowned in confusion at her appearance. Her hair was mussed, lips swollen, shirt rumpled. Her eyes were nervous and her chest was heaving. Glaring at her, he looked around her room and found the mess of sheets on her bed. "Leah? Oh my, God! Were you...?"

"NO!" Leah shouted too loudly.

"Yes you were!" Seth cried out as his mouth propped open, readying himself for another verbal tirade. But just as suddenly, he closed his mouth tightly and sniffed the air. He stared at Leah in a mixture of horror and confusion as he perked up his nose once more and took a deep breath in. "Oh my fucking, Jesus! With Jacob?!"

Leah's eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck? Are you a fucking bloodhound?! Stop fucking interrogating me! Nothing is going on, now get out!" Leah cried out as she began pushing a shocked Seth out of her room.

He turned around once he was standing out in the hall and smirked at her. "You see I was right," he stated cockily.

"What the hell are you talking about, runt?" Leah growled, her patience growing thin with her nuisance of a brother.

"It's January."

"And?"

"Well... you know... mating season, Miss Alpha," he laughed as he turned and began walking down the hallway to his room. "I'm going to have to use ninja focus to block out the goings ons of the next few months. Hilarious yet incredibly scarring for life."

"Fuck you, Seth Daniel Clearwater! Fuck you and your stupid National Geographic! You've both fucking ruined me!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely, lovely readers! Thanks a mil bil for all the reviews! You guys are really incredible and I feel just awful that I don't have all the time in the world to respond to each and every one of your reviews individually! But they do all lighten up my day and make me so much more motivated to pop open my laptop and produce a new chapter for you after a long day at work and school... ::sigh:: So collective hugs for all you nice reviewers that make my heart happy :) Anyway, I couldn't wait to put up the new chapter since I know a few of you were disappointed that I ended the "lemon" midway last chapter. Don't worry, you'll be getting one veerrrrryyyyy soon ;) Ok well as always, REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!!**

* * *

"_Any disagreements are settled by ritualized fighting or "jaw wrestling," and sometimes just by a threat display without any physical contact at all."

* * *

_

Seth grinned at Leah as he made his way into the kitchen the following morning. "Hey, sis. How'd you sleep last night?"

Leah scowled angrily at Seth from her place at the table as she looked pointedly at their mother, a silent plea for Seth not to say anything inappropriate around their mom. "Fine," she bit out as she grabbed a piece of melon off her dish and concentrated on chewing the juicy fruit.

Sue came over to the table and placed an assortment of eggs, pancake, bacon and sausage in the center of the table. "Dig in," she said happily as she plopped down in her seat and served herself a small portion in comparison to her two wolfish children.

"So what are you doing today, Lee?" Seth asked as he took a healthy bite of bacon and eggs.

"I don't know. Nothing, at least not 'til tonight," Leah said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Oh...? And what are you doing tonight?" Seth grinned wickedly in her direction before quickly diverting his eyes to keep his mother out of the know.

"Patrol," Leah snapped as she stood from her seat unceremoniously. "Listen, thanks Mom. Breakfast was great-"

"But you've hardly touched your food," Sue interjected as Leah began walking out the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry. And I just remembered I do have something to do after all..."

"Oh come on, Leah. Sit down and have breakfast. I won't bug ya. I promise!" Seth snickered as she stomped out of the kitchen and flipped him off when she was out of range of her mother's eyesight.

"What's gotten into your sister?" Sue asked as she stared after her daughter's retreating form.

"I think the question is what hasn't gotten into her. I think that's what's bugging her," Seth smiled gently, trying hard not to laugh at the implication his words entailed.

"Well whatever it is, she better fix it soon. This constant bickering with the two of you is driving me insane!"

"Don't worry, Mom. I have a feeling she'll be getting her fix sooner than any of us can imagine."

–*–*–*–*–

"Stupid, rat bastard," Leah mumbled as she walked aimlessly in a straight line away from her house. "Fucking smug, ridiculous, annoying, little shit hole..." She kicked a rock with her foot and watched as it flew over to the grassy field behind the houses that led straight into the woods.

These past few weeks she'd become a real pro at controlling her rage and keeping the urge to phase at bay. She'd pretty much been forced to, or she would have been walking around a crazed, vengeful werewolf since the day Seth picked up his first issue of that science geek-crap that had seriously sent her world on a tailspin. _Grr, I should kill him._

_Then you'd go to jail._

_Welcome back, Bitch-Brain. _Leah snapped sarcastically.

_Thanks, Sassy-Bitch. It's good to be back. I was off dreaming about that wonderful tongue swap we had last night... sigh._

Leah blushed at her thoughts and slowed her pace. _Please, don't start saying something embarrassing..._

_I'm not! What was so embarrassing about that? He almost sexed us up! That was amazing!_

Leah groaned as she thought back to the events of last night. _It was pretty amazing, wasn't it? _She smirked to herself, stopping and waiting as she watched a trail of children cross in front of her as they played some ridiculous game. "Move chidlins!" Leah huffed as she had to stand and wait for the crowd of kids to clear out for her to continue her walk. "Damn rugrats."

"You're a regular Mary Poppins there, Leah," _his_ voice cut through the disappearing squeals and laugher of children.

She turned slightly, casting a glance over her shoulder before continuing her walk. "Oh yeah? If I had that freaky magic umbrella I woulda blown outta town a long time ago, Black," she answered casually, trying hard not to demonstrate any of her unsteady emotions that were lying right beneath the surface and waiting to erupt.

"Back to last name basis?" he smirked as he reached for her elbow, effectively stopping her in her tracks and pulling her back and against his frame all in one fluid motion.

Leah pressed her hands against his chest and felt her pulse soar instantly. _This God damn heat off his body is doing treacherous things to my body..._

_It's called horny. Let's us know we're alive!_

_Oh God. You're so embarrassing, Bitch-Brain!_

_Nah, Lee. I'm just honest. This is God's-Gift-to-Women standing in front of you and here you are talking to me... Tsk tsk._

"Uhh... what's it to ya'?" she smiled uneasily as she kept her eyes leveled with his chest and refused to look up. One look into those dark, chocolate orbs of his and she'd be lost. And she'd probably sexually attack him right here in front of all the Rez residents.

"Well considering last night you called me 'ooh' and 'ahh' and even 'God' a couple of times, I just wasn't expecting for you to be calling me 'Black' now," Jacob chuckled as he slid his hands along ribs and rested them comfortably against her hips.

Leah stared up at him in outrage and sucked her teeth. "Don't flatter yourself, Jacob."

"I'm just repeating what you said, Leah," he applied pressure against her waist and effectively drew her closer. Their lower body's brushed together and she had to bite her tongue to keep from groaning out her approval.

_Dear God, what is this guy doing to me?_

_Pleasure! It's called pleasure! Oh sweet, glorious, delicious pleasure! If you won't get some for you, please, please, please get some for me!_

"About last night..."

"Still thinking about it too?" he laughed as he watched her cheeks flush with embarrassment. This was a side of Leah he hadn't known existed. He was use to the bitchy, confrontational, hard-ass Leah who never let anyone in past her iron clad armor. But this Leah, this soft, shy, gentle Leah... he could get use to her.

"Jacob..." Leah sighed as she flattened her palm against his chest, much like she'd done last night. "We do need to talk."

"I know, Clearwater. That's why I came looking for you," he said as he pulled away a bit and offered his arm gallantly for her to take.

"Really? I thought you'd run and hide and refuse to address the issue ever again."

"Not likely. That'd mean I wouldn't get the chance to do it again," Jake retorted as he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She tripped over a her own feet and was lucky Jacob was there to catch her. "You're too damn cute!" he roared out in laughter as he pressed her firmly against his body, nose diving into her hair as he fought to control his laughter.

"Don't call me cute," Leah bit out angrily, beyond embarrassed at her stupid clumsiness. _Fucking Jacob and his making-me-weak-in-the-knees bullshit. I refuse to be one of those dainty, distressed females who needs a man to be her savior at every waking moment of the day! I'm a werewolf for crying out loud! Not like that pussy Bella Cullen!_

_Yes, but you're also a girl. It might helped us in the "getting action" department if you'd stopped acting like the Hulk once in a while..._

_Fuck you!_

_How about we fuck Jacob? That way, we'd both be happy._

_Grr!_

"I forgot you prefer 'sexy.'" She'd almost forgotten he was standing there behind her, holding her arms and helping remain standing. Well almost... except the heat and hard muscles of his body served as a constant reminder.

"Shut up, Black!"

"Black?"

"Oops, I'm sorry- I mean, shut up, most high Alpha!"

Jake rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and pulled her along.

"How about we go have that talk now?" Jacob suggested as he began guiding Leah toward his house. "And don't worry, my dad's not home."

_Yay! Open crib!_

_Bitch-Brain... ugh, why do I even fight you?_

–*–*–*–*–

_This werewolf business does have some incredible benefits. Case in point, my beta's scrumptious ass in those shorts. Shorts in January, who woulda thunk?_

Jacob watched as Leah walked past him and twiddled her hands nervously as she walked around the quiet, empty living room of the Black's home. His father had gone out fishing with Charlie, and they were going to be gone all weekend. Information that would normally put any other girl at ease, yet had Leah's nerves strung so tight she feared she would implode at any second.

"So... can I get you anything?" Jake asked as he closed the door and began to walk closer behind her.

_We can start with what's in your pants... we'll work our way **up** from there. Quite literally._

_Jesus H. Christ! Must you be in permanent, pervert mode 24/7?_

_Hey, I'm only trying to meet our baser, animal instincts! I don't see you trying anything!_

"Leah?" Jacob asked as she remained silent and her brows scrunched in what seemed to be annoyance.

"Oh... sorry. No. No I don't want anything," Leah answered quickly, giving a quick reprimand to the devil inside her head.

"OK," Jacob stared at her worriedly before walking over to the couch and motioning for her to take a seat.

They both remained silent as they stared at each other, suddenly the playfulness had disappeared and in its wake there was tension and unease.

"Leah-"

"Jacob-" they started simultaneously.

They both smiled nervously at that.

"Go ahead," Jake motioned for her to continue but she shook her head.

"No, you first."

Taking a deep breath, Jacob nodded and tried to gather his thoughts. "OK... well, I just wanted to make sure that there were no regrets about last night," he started after a minute of awkward silence had elapsed between them. He could swear he could hear the fucking crickets outside and he was close to breaking down into hysterics. Here behind closed doors, it was just too freaking tense trying to talk to her. She did things to him, to his peace of mind, to his self-control. All he could really focus on was the soft skin of her legs that sat only a few inches away from his clammy hands. _Oh great. Now I'm fucking sweaty like a pig..._

"That was kinda what I was thinking about you," Leah murmured as she let out a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. _Rinsing, washing, repeating and brushing is doing miracles..._ she mused as her fingers glided through her newly smooth strands easily.

"Well... it's kinda obvious that I don't...

...

"So, how... about you? Do you... umm... regret what we did?" He asked after Leah remained unresponsive. _God, why am I stumbling over words. Get a grip, Black!_

_Of some boobs!_

_Shut up!_

Leah shook her head and cast her eyes downward to her lap. "No. I mean, I don't think I do."

"That's not very reassuring, Lee," Jacob sighed as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't want things to get awkward between us..."

_Great, he's breaking up with us! Good going, Miss She-Wolf! You and your feminist ways just cost us a good couple of months of romping in the sack. _

_Shut up! _

"They won't, Jake," she said uneasily as she fought to hold back the cry of hurt, pain, humiliation, anger, desperation from breaking free of the knot in her throat and cursing his very existence. "We can just pretend nothing happened. It wasn't a big deal anyway..."

"What?"

He sounded angry. Leah stared at where his hand suddenly pulled away from her own and immediately missed the warmth and strength of his grip. _Why the hell is he angry? He just humiliated me!_

_Because... he wanted to bone us... even if it was a momentary lapse of judgment on his part, and thanks to you, Miss Sassy-Bitch, his boner was killed! Jesus Christ, I need to find me another body, one that actually gets me some sexual gratification!_

_I'm going to burn you alive!_

"I said, Jacob," Leah breathed in, trying to reel in her growing temper, "that we can pretend it never happened and move on with our lives."

"Why in the world do you want to do that? If I remember correctly, last night you were enjoying yourself as much as I was. Why the sudden fucking change of heart?!" he snapped angrily.

"Don't fucking yell at me, Jacob Black!" Leah shouted as she stood up quickly from the couch.

Jacob followed suit and towered over her, chest huffing in anger. "I will if I want to! You just dumped me!"

"_I _did? You're the one with the pity speech!" Leah cried out as she jabbed her finger into his chest. He didn't so much as flinch while her finger throbbed at the jolt of pain his hard chest caused. "Besides, I can't dump you you jackass. We were never together!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I swear, women are fucking crazy!" Jacob cried out, smiling in astonishment at the situation. He brought her here to talk, tell her how much last night meant to him, and maybe have a repeat performance of what they'd done. But now he stood here screaming and getting jabbed in the chest by the feisty little tigress that was a good eight inches shorter than him.

"Don't curse at me either, asshole!"

"You're cursing at me!"

"You fucking started!"

Jacob laughed incredulously, "I started? You started!" he shot back childishly. _Good, Black. Stick out your tongue and pull on her pigtails while you're at it!_ "You're the one wanting to pretend nothing fucking happened between us! Like we weren't this close," he used his fingers to indicate a small distance, "to tearing each other's clothes off and going at it like rabbits!"

"How about dogs? That would be more fitting you fucking idiot!"

"You're a bitch, Clearwater."

"Fuck you, Jake!" Leah cried out as she shoved him as hard as she could manage.

He growled as he regained his footing and closed the distance between them, his chest heaving and his fist clenching in rage.

And then it all shifted and changed and happened so fast, neither one of them knew what hit them.

Their hands and lips and breath were all over each other, as they lost themselves in the taste and smell and heat of their passion.

_And I'm back in the game!_ Bitch-Brain cried out triumphantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my loves! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews last chapter! I think that's the most I've gotten for one chapter in all my history on fanfiction(dot)net! You guys are amazing! So here I am with another "quick" update. Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but my night class ran over and then I was watching the Yankees make a mockery of themselves (fuckin shit!) Sorry, I'm a New Yorker from the Bronx so this baseball stuff is personal to me! Anyway, let me know whatcha think! REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

"_It is a myth that wolves howl at the moon. In fact, they howl for many reasons, such as to assemble the pack before and after hunts, to warn neighboring packs of their presence, to locate members of the pack over distances, and apparently they howl just for the fun of it."_

_

* * *

_

You know that amazing feeling you get when you have your first kiss? Yeah well kissing Jacob Black trumped that feeling instantly. But right now, tonight, kissing him when the line between our rage and passion has been blurred and we're both fighting for something that is not really tangible but that we're still determined to best each other at... well now that just fucking slaughtered that first kiss with Jacob.

Soda and candy?

Fuck that. This was fire and sex.

This was take and take. Neither of us were willing to give any ground.

_My God, I'm fucking melting here, Clearwater. Tackle this man and let's get this show on the road..._

"Mmm, God," Leah moaned as she pulled away for some much needed air. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jake, who's eyes were half lidded and burning black. She didn't need much more persuasion. Shoving him down onto the couch, she sat atop him, straddling his lap as she clutched at his shirt desperately and invaded his mouth with her tongue once more.

There was something incredible about the taste of his mouth. It was like liquid fire, consuming her lips and reaching down into her very soul. Every time their tongues melded together, she felt a burning lick crawl across her spine. She was being set ablaze by such simple caresses, she was stripped down to the most primitive and basic needs of a person and it all felt so...right. Perfect. _Delicious._

Leah moaned softly as Jacob trailed his hand across her shoulder, bringing them down to skim the sides of her breasts, where she bucked and her throbbing center grazed across Jacob's erection. They both sucked in a breath at the contact as Leah pulled away once more and stared into his eyes. They were filled with passion, lust, desire and it was then that she realized how much she wanted this man. Some part of her always had. Instead of analyzing that thought any further, she brought her lips back down to his, matching the need she saw in his eyes with her own.

–*–*–*–*–

There was something incredible about the feel of her skin. She felt like satin perfection beneath his touch. She tantalized and provoked him to seek out that creamy texture even further. His hands gripped and grabbed at her supple curves as his hands twined with the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head without preliminary.

She would be his undoing. Of that he was certain. He was lost in every sensation she brought to life inside of him, lost in the feel of her skin, the scent of her- something sweet and distinctly Leah,- the softness of her hair, the eagerness of her lips, the curiosity of her hands.

The moment she had straddled his lap, he knew he was done for. He knew there was no way they would be turning back tonight. She fit perfectly against him. Her hips nestled exactly right in his hands, her body pressed alongside every inch of his own. When her heartbeat sung rapidly, he felt every beat against his own chest. When her breath hitched and caught, he had trouble breathing.

"Leah, you have no idea what you do to me," he breathed out as she began to haphazardly remove his shirt, momentarily breaking contact with his lips.

"I think I do. Because I'm feeling the same exact way," she answered earnestly, to which Jacob responded by thrusting his body upward to meet her own.

She cried out then and ran her nails down the back of his shoulders as the exquisite sensation shot through her body and did away with any doubt she had remaining in the back corners of her mind. There was no way she was going to stop tonight. She wanted this. Needed this. Needed _him_.

Their tongues clashed and their teeth bit. His hands no longer stroked her softly, instead biting into her skin and palming at her lace covered breasts wildly. She moaned against him and began to move her hips against his arousal, causing him to moan from somewhere deep in his throat as his lips and tongue began to explore the gentle curve of her neck and shoulders.

"You're really good at this," Leah sighed blissfully, not knowing whether she should be saying anything at the moment, but finding the silence between them stifling.

Jacob chuckled against her throat which caused her to shiver and her skin to break out in goosebumps. "I've done my research," he answered as his hands went around her back and undid her bra.

"Really? Let me guess, porn?"

"Shh, Lee. Just relax. You're not making this any less nerve-wrecking for me," Jacob murmured gently as he pulled away from her body and took in the sight of her naked skin, as she sat there naked from the waist up. "You're so beautiful..."

Leah gulped and bit her lip as she trailed her hand down his chest and enjoyed the feel of his twitching muscles beneath her hand. It was wonderful to know that she was having as big an effect on him as he on her.

Leah swayed her head gently to the side, angling it to allow him access her neck once more, as Jacob began to trail wet kisses down her chest. She felt an unnerving eagerness to push forward, and so she worked her hands between their bodies in order to begin removing his pants. Her knuckles brushed against his erection, eliciting a hiss from between his clenched teeth as he held her back and stared into her eyes. "Let me."

He pushed her off his body gently and then looked around as if realizing for the first time where exactly they were. "Come here," he sighed as he reached out his hand to her.

Leah's brows furrowed but she stood and took his hand without questions. He led her quickly to his room and shut the door behind them. Turning and smirking at her as she stood near the bed with her arms over her chest to cover her bare breasts, Jacob stalked toward her slowly with a predatory look in his eye that caused Leah's heart to pick up an even faster speed than the already abnormal thumping in her chest.

"I've already seen you, Lee," Jacob said gently as he circled around her and placed his hands on her elbows, his face nuzzling her neck. "And kissed you. Smelt you. Tasted your skin. We don't need to be shy."

"Shut up, Black," Leah huffed as Jacob's hands began prying her arms away from her body.

"Come on, beautiful. Let me see you," Jake prodded as he nibbled on her earlobe and felt Leah's knees weaken beneath her. Chuckling he flipped her onto the bed and grabbed at the button of her shorts. Swiftly undoing the button, Jacob slowly unzipped her jeans and smiled as Leah held her breath in expectation. "Up," he whispered, and she quickly complied, allowing him to remove her shorts and cast them aside without a second thought. "Oh my, God. I can fucking smell you," he growled as his head dipped between her legs without warning and he licked a path along her sopping underwear.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Leah cried out at the sudden sensation that sent her crashing over the edge. Her hips bucked wildly, as her body crashed and swam at the blissful sensation of fulfillment. She couldn't see, shit she couldn't even open her eyes. She couldn't breathe, her throat burning as she fought to take in a ragged breath. Never had she experienced anything quite like this, a feeling of complete and utter completion and satisfaction. And all because of a simple lick. Over her underwear-clad pussy. _Dear God, he's going to kill me tonight._

_It'll be a happy death, hot stuff. Just buckle up and enjoy the ride!_

She opened her eyes after the few moments it took for her body to descend from its high and stared into his lustful, amused eyes. "You're easy."

"Let's see how cocky you are when I'm done with you," Leah growled playfully as she hurried onto her knees and shoved Jacob back against his pillows. "Now it looks to me, oh might Alpha, that for once you have too many clothes on," Leah motioned as she gripped under the waistband of his sweatpants and trailed her fingers along his waist.

Jacob smirked despite the growing tension in his groin, awaiting Leah's next move. What she did next, however, shocked the hell out of him.

Dipping her hand between his pants and body, Leah grabbed his cock in her hand and stroked him long and hard.

"Fuck! Fuck! Don't stop," Jacob hissed as his hips pressed against her hand.

"I don't plan to," Leah grinned as she began kissing along his neck and down his chest and stomach. "You feel so hot and thick, Jake. I wanna fucking see you," she growled as she suddenly tore his pants down and off his body, a tearing sound that was completely ignored by both of them.

Leah sat back on her heels as she stared down at Jacob's naked body, taking in the sight of his sweat-glistened hard muscles and tanned skin, over his amazing chest down to his incredibly hard and large length.

"Come here, Lee," Jacob murmured seductively as he caught her eyes intent on the sight before her.

Shaking her head in refusal, Leah slowly leaned forward and before Jacob could register what she was doing, took his cock into her mouth.

–*–*–*–*–

Porn magazines and pornographic movies did absolutely nothing to prepare him for what he was now experiencing. The sight of Leah's kiss-swollen lips wrapped around his pulsing erection was doing unnatural things to his body. He could feel his arousal in every inch and pore of his skin. It was radiating out of him, and the warm, wetness of Leah's mouth was only causing him to burn hotter and faster.

"Shit," he hissed as she sucked hard on the tip of his erection before pulling him all the way down her throat. He could feel the back of her mouth and her throat as it worked around his cock, practically swallowing him. _How the fuck is she doing that?_

_Who gives a fuck?! Enjoy it, fool!_

"Oh, God- damn!" Jacob growled as his hand went to the back of Leah's head and pushed himself in a small distance deeper. "Leah... shit!"

Leah hummed and moaned around his shaft, and he instantly felt himself come undone.

"I'm coming!" he howled out, trying to pull away from her mouth only to have her slap his hand away and suck him in further, swallowing every last drop of his release.

* * *

**A/N: Don't yell and don't be mad. I personally think I did a good job with this. I'm just trying to extend the lemon 0:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for not updating sooner but it was wickedly busy end of the week last week and this weekend wasn't any better. I don't know how much I'll be able to update with starting a new job next week and a crazier schedule, but I will try my hardest to not fall behind on this fic. Anyway, again i loved all your reviews and getting insight on what you guys think and how you interpret some of my writing. You bring to life my work in an entirely different way than what I had envisioned as i wrote it and it makes me enjoy the story almost as if I were a reader and not the author herself... I don't know if that made any sense, i'm tired, hungry and falling way behind on my hw assignment so I must bid you adieu for now. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!**

**

* * *

**

_"When the alpha female goes into estrus—a phenomenon that occurs once per year and lasts 5–14 days, she and her mate will spend an increased amount of time in seclusion."

* * *

_

Leah grinned wickedly as she crawled over Jacob's sprawled form and reached him at eye level. "_You're_ too easy," she murmured as she brought her face down and kissed him deeply.

Jacob grunted, allowing her to kiss him at her own set pace before flipping their bodies over so that he was on top. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked as he pulled away from her lips.

"Porn?" she offered on a giggle as he slid his hand along her stomach and made her ticklish.

Jacob frowned and pressed his hand against the center of her belly, "I doubt that..." his frown increased as he traced the curve of her waist and gripped her tightly at the hips.

"What's wrong?" Leah pouted as she felt the shift in the room and Jacob's sudden hesitation.

Jacob sighed as he stared into her eyes once more and tried to smile, "Jealousy can be a bitch is all," he tried to sound nonchalant before bringing his head down and kissing her gently.

Leah pulled away, unable to let that comment slide. "Jealousy? What are you jealous about?"

"Do we have to do this right now?" Jacob growled as he began trailing kisses down her neck and groped her right breast roughly.

"You brought it up," Leah sighed as she let the sensation wash over her and her mind grew a blank as to the direction of the conversation.

"He never made you feel like I do," Jake smiled as he watched Leah arch her body off the bed as he pinched her nipple between her fingers, and her hips ground desperately against his leg.

Leah's eyes snapped open as her brain registered his words somewhere far away. "He...?" she asked as her body stiffened beneath him.

"Shut up, Leah," Jacob whispered as he trailed lower on her body and kissed his way down her stomach.

"Jacob..." Leah warned, not liking how dismissive he was being but unable to put up much of a fight when his tongue was licking a hot path across her skin and was drawing closer to her aching core.

"Mmm, you want me to taste you again, Lee? Cuz I'm fucking dying to taste you some more," Jacob groaned as he pushed her legs apart and settle between her thighs. Gripping the damp lace of her underwear, he ripped them away easily, discarding the torn material somewhere on the floor. He looked at her glistening pussy and felt his cock stand back at attention at how incredibly sexy the sight was. And the smell. He could smell everything about her, especially her arousal and it was driving him insane. Not wanting to postpone himself any longer, he delved his tongue between her folds and almost felt himself come undone right then and there.

She tasted divine. He'd heard from some of the guys of the pack and the Rez what this moment would be like, but no one prepared him for the absolute completion he felt when he was able to taste and touch and see the most intimate places of Leah Clearwater. She was breathtaking, his tongue could not touch her deep enough, taste her fully enough. She was crying out and thrusting her body, but all he could focus on was just how sweet and savory and feminine she tasted. The feel of her most delicate skin swiping along his tongue felt incredible, and when he lapped up further and felt the hard nub of her clit hit his mouth, he felt the heat and fire overwhelm him.

Pulling back he hurried back over his body and settled himself between her legs. "Jesus, Lee, you're so God-damn amazing."

"Jacob please," Leah begged as she rubbed herself against his erection and felt herself grow even wetter at the contact. His tongue had nearly driven her over the edge, and once she'd felt close to unraveling, he'd pulled away and left her desperately aching for fulfillment.

"What, babe? What do you want?" It was something primitive inside of him that was suddenly taking a hold on him. He needed to hear her ask for him, feel her need, her want, her desperation. He wanted her to submit to him completely, to give herself to him and only him.

"Jake..." Leah hissed out, her anger quickly coming to surface.

"Tell me!" Jacob snapped back, unable to control himself.

"I want you. I fucking want you to fuck me you stupid son-of-a-bitch," she cried out as she dug her nails into his back.

Jacob slid into her then, slipping in to the hilt of her warmth and allowed himself to bask in the feel of her. He rested his head in the crook her neck and inhaled her scent greedily. She was everywhere and everything to him. He realized this now. She really was everything. Friend, companion, beta, sex goddess. This woman had been before him all along and he'd failed to realize just how incredible she was.

"You're not a virgin anymore, Alpha," Leah's labored breath broke through his thoughts and he couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

"I guess I owe you one."

"You could start by moving," Leah's voice cracked as she bucked upward and felt him slip a little distance further inside her.

They both moaned at the sensation, and Jacob began sliding out of her almost entirely, before sliding back. "Shit," he growled her tightness was proving too much for him at the moment. "Lee, I..."

"Cum, Jacob. Please, I need to feel you," she begged as she clutched him low on his back and gyrated her hips in a way she knew would make his resolve break.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he felt his body tremble uncontrollably as he spilled himself inside of her warmth, his body falling slack and heavy atop her own.

–*–*–*–*–

They sprawled out on the bed spent, sweaty and beyond satisfied after another few raging orgasms on both their parts. Leah laid with her back turned to Jacob, feeling the coolness of the room temperature bringing her body slowly back down from its high. She couldn't move. Didn't want to. The heat radiating off of Jake's body a welcome sensation against the draft coming in from the window.

_Jesus, I just had sex with Jacob Black..._

_You and me both sister!_

_Must you interfere at a time like this?_

_A time like what? Sexual bliss?_

_Precisely, _Leah shifted a bit on the bed, causing Jacob to turn and drape his arm around her waist, pulling her in close against his body and burrowing his head against her hair.

_Oh my, God! He's cuddling!_

_Wow, Clearwater. You got Jacob Black to sleep with us and cuddle us... You're obviously pretty good in the sack._

_Fuck you, Bitch-Brain._

_That's Jake's job now._

_I could only wish..._

"Leah...?"

She craned her neck around and stared up at him with a shy smile, "Yes Jacob?"

"What does this make us?" he asked, trying hard not to let his hands roam over her naked body and resume their sexual exploits before clearing the air between them a bit.

"This? What do you mean?" Leah asked as she turned her body around, unwillingly breaking contact with Jake's skin in order to look at him straight in the eye.

"Well... you know..." he struggled to find the words to say. "I mean, I care about you a lot. I hope you know that."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she teased, much like he had accused her of earlier in the evening.

"I don't know how you can sit there and make jokes at a time like this," Jacob huffed out angrily as he pulled the sheet up over her body. "Cover up."

"Am I distracting you?" Leah laughed as she clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Very much so. Unless you want me to forgo this conversation and pursue Round Seven, I suggest you hide that delicious body of yours."

Leah blushed but her smile remained wicked, "I wouldn't mind Round Seven you know..."

Jacob groaned as he covered his face and tempered down his crazed hormones. "You're not making this any easier, Lee."

"You're the one making it difficult, Black," Leah turned serious as she stared down at the sheets between them. "I don't know what this was, what to make of it, what it makes us. All I know for sure is that I enjoyed it and there's no way I regret it... but I don't know anything past that."

Jacob nodded his head as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to her own. "I get it. So we should just go with the flow and see where this goes...?"

"Are you implying we continue to have sex?" Leah's eyes gleamed once more as she smirked up at him.

"Well, if you insist," Jacob chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Suave, pervert. Real suave," Leah punched him in the arm and scowled at him playfully.

"I know I'm suave. I had you seeing heaven there for a minute. Admit it."

"I will admit no such thing."

"I'm the best you've ever had," Jacob kept on gloating, a smug look across his face.

Leah sat up in bed then and twisted her body so that she was facing him. "Is that what this was about for you? A competition?" she snapped out.

Jacob's smile quickly slipped away as he hurried into a sitting position. "No. Not at all. What's wrong with you, Clearwater?"

"What's wrong with me? The question is, what's wrong with you? That's the 'he' you were talking about, right? Sam?"

"Don't mention his name in my bed," Jacob bit out the words quietly, menacingly so.

"You brought him up!" Leah shouted as she hurried to her feet and grabbed the sheet to wrap around herself.

"I didn't!" Jacob hurried to his feet as well and scrambled to find some pants to cover up.

"Before... when we were about to have sex! I should've known that's who you were talking about! I swear, all you men are fucking the same!"

"I think I proved that that's not true just now, Leah," Jacob stated proudly as he slipped on some sweatshorts and walked over to her.

"Don't you come near me you pig!" Leah hurried to the pile of clothing on the floor and tried to find a way to dress herself without letting go of the sheet.

"How am I pig?"

"I was another notch on your bed, wasn't I? Another way for you to top Sam Utley in your sick, twisted competition for superior Alphaness!" Leah cried out, not sure what the fuck she was saying, but angry enough to spew out any dumb shit that crossed her mind at the moment.

_No! Stop! You're ruining this for me! Get back into bed with that man right now!_

"Shut up!" she shouted, not caring if Jacob thought her crazy to be shouting at herself.

"I was about to tell you shut up, yes... but you beat me to it," Jacob said carefully as he grabbed the back of her sheet and dragged her up against his body.

"I thought I told you not to touch me?"

"I thought you told yourself to shut up?" Jacob laughed as he kissed her neck gently. "You're not another notch, Lee..."

"Psh," Leah scoffed indignantly.

"I have no other notches, remember? I was a virgin until a few hours ago when you took advantage of me," he teased, as he licked a warm path against her throat and nuzzled behind her ear.

He could feel her resistance giving way and wrapped his arms a little tighter. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just... I guess it's a guy thing. Or maybe it is an Alpha thing," he paused as he felt her stiffen beneath him, "And not in a alpha vs. alpha sort of way. More as in me fighting this inner, animalistic instinct to possess and make you mine. I just... I needed to know that it was as intense and amazing for you as it was for me," he finished softly as his heart began to race at the expectation of her answer. _Way to put yourself out there, Black. She's gonna shoot you down and make fun of your virginal skills and you're gonna have to go crawl into a hole somewhere and die from the humiliation..._

"I guess I can accept that," Leah said softly as she turned in his arms and faced him. "It was amazing, Black. Not to fill your huge head with anymore hot air than it already has, but yeah... it was a tad spectacular."

Jacob grinned, "I'm glad. I watched A LOT of porn to learn some of those moves."

Leah laughed as she pushed away from him and began gathering her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff. I've got patrol tonight," Leah said as she glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and cringed at how late it already was.

"I'll get Seth or Embry to cover for you. I'm not quite done with you yet..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here ya go lovlies! This one is a bit shorter than my last couple of chapters and I'm sorry. But I'm a bit busy right now, and wanted to at least post something today after the great response to the last chapter... Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews, as always, equal Love. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

_"A wolf 'scent marks' its home range. This serves as messages, and provides warnings."_

_

* * *

_

"Mmm, I..." Leah breathed out through hurried kisses as she pulled away and planted her hands firmly against Jacob's chest, "Really have to get going."

Jacob frowned as he looked down at her and began trailing a hand higher up her inner thigh.

"Jake," Leah moaned out softly before pushing on his chest harder, "I have to go."

"Lee, you're no fair," he pouted childishly as he flung himself to the empty space on the bed and grinned at her wickedly, "Who's gonna take care of this for me?" he grabbed onto his erection and stroked himself slowly.

Leah's eyes were instantly drawn in to the erotic sight, but she forced herself to shake her head and look away. "Jacob Black, we've been going at it like rabbits and-"

"Dogs."

Leah rolled her eyes at him and stood from the bed. "Whatever. I do have to go though. Mom and Seth are gonna start freaking out at any minute. I've been out all day. And afternoon. And night."

"Tell them you were with me," Jacob offered as he stood from the bed and walked over to her slowly.

"And have to sit and watch Seth's cocky grin as his imagination runs wild as to what we've been doing all day? No thanks," Leah finished firmly as she grabbed her shirt and shorts and began to slip them on.

"They're going to find out eventually," Jacob said matter-of-factly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her body in towards him.

_Good gracious, the man smells and looks and feels incredible._

_And he fucks incredible too!_

_You're a whore, _Leah cringed at her inner Bitch-Brain.

_Me? You mean "we," hot stuff. You were in that tangle of limbs and sweat and moans all day alongside with me. _

_Shh! _

_I'm just saying..._

_Well don't "just say." If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it._

_You never ask for it! _Bitch-Brain complained petulantly.

_So take the hint. Most people figure it out much faster when their company is not wanted._

_Well I never claimed we were too bright, now did I? You Sassy Bitch! _Bitch-Brain snapped before falling silent.

"I'd much rather they not find out this very second," Leah said as she closed her eyes and basked in the feel of Jacob's hot skin pressed against her now clothed body.

"OK. We'll do this your way. So I guess I should let you go now..." Jacob said but his grip didn't loosen on her.

"Yeah..." Leah sighed, disappointment washing over her as well.

"Leah... today was... well it was..."

"Shh. Don't say something stupid that'll force me to slap some sense into you. It'll ruin the experience," Leah smiled impishly as she tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob Black."

"You can count on it, Leah Clearwater."

–*–*–*–*–

"Leah! Where in the world have you been?!" Sue cried out the moment Leah came in through the door.

Leah turned around slowly to face her mother and found herself facing the last scenario she had expected. There in the Clearwater's living room sat Seth, Quil and- of course with her bloody luck- Sam.

"Mom?" Leah stared hesitantly as she moved around the back of the couch and avoided stepping into the center of the living room. "What's going on here?"

Seth began grinning foolishly as he stared his sister up and down, while Quil seemed confused and horrified all at once. But Sam... well Sam looked downright enraged.

"I've been going out of my mind with worry, that's what's going on here!" Sue exclaimed as she rushed over to her daughter and gripped her shoulders roughly. "Where in the world have you been?!"

"Mom, relax," Leah breathed out, trying to control her rising temper as the trio in the living room before her was beginning to test her patience. Something she was in short supply of. Especially when dealing with Sam Uley.

"Leah Marie Clearwater, do you know what I've been going through all day! I haven't heard from you or seen you all day! And then when Embry came by and demanded to know why you hadn't shown up to take over his shift, I almost went crazy!"

"I'm fine, mom."

"I can see that," Sue said tightly as she pulled away from her daughter. "You smell like a sweaty mutt. What on earth have you been doing all day?"

Seth laughed roughly as he stood from his place on the couch and began walking toward the door. "Wow, well... umm... I should be heading out. I have to tell Embry that Leah wasn't mauled by a bear, as much as I hate to disappoint him."

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna head out too," Quil hurried to follow Seth to the door. He cringed as he got closer to Leah and hid his face against his shoulder. "Good God, Leah. For the love of all that's good and pure, please shower afterward next time."

Leah felt herself grow red with embarrassment at the same time that her body began to quake with barely suppressed anger. "Fuck you, Ateara."

"You're branded now. I think I'll pass."

Sam stood from the couch then and growled deep in his chest. "Get out. Both of you."

Sue stared wide-eyed at the exchange between a normally demure Sam and the other two boys.

"Sue, if you would allow me a moment to speak with Leah," Sam bit out as gallantly as he could manage. His body was visibly shaking and Sue had to fight a shudder that coursed through her body.

"Oh... uhh... of course. I'll be in my room," she stared over at Leah worriedly, completely oblivious to the what was instantly obvious to the three wolves the moment walked in through the door.

Seth and Quil exited the house amidst howls of laughter from Seth and murmured remarks of disgust from Quil.

Leah stared after her mother and watched her small frame disappear behind the door at the far end of the hallway. Turning back to face Sam, she readied herself for the argument she was sure to come.

_Down, Clearwater. No need for bloodshed._

–*–*–*–*–

Sam stared at her with a deep scowl, his body slowly beginning to ease its trembling as he managed to control his anger. He ran a hand through his long hair and began to pace across the living room, muttering something Leah couldn't quite make out.

"Say what you have to say and get it over with. I don't much care for the way you demand a moment of my time without exactly asking me for it," Leah huffed out as she cocked her hands on her hips and glowered at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam snarled as he turned and began closing the distance between them, stopping only a few feet away from her.

Leah's stance wavered slightly at the sight of his approach but she remained glued to her spot on the floor. _Don't you dare give an inch. This son-of-a-bitch cannot and will not get the best of you! _

_You tell him, girl!_

_Please don't interrupt me right now. I need to focus!_

_Aye aye, ma'am! I'll let this one slide. _

"What am I doing?" Leah sassed back, feigning ignorance, yet knowing damn well what Sam was referring to.

"Don't play stupid with me, Leah. I can smell him all over you!"

"Lower your fucking voice!" Leah hissed as she threw a quick glance in the direction of her mother's bedroom before meeting his eyes once more. "And what the fuck do you think gives you the right-"

"Right?! You know damn well what gives me the right!" Sam whispered harshly as he closed the gap between them and gripped her arm violently. She could feel her skin burn against his grip and she was sure she'd have a bruise there once he let go. Not that it mattered since it would heal instantly, but still. It was the principle of the matter.

"Unhand me you asshole!" Leah pulled away from his grip and stumbled back against the wall.

"I want to know what the hell is going through that head of yours, Lee Lee," Sam demanded as he took another step toward her but refrained from reaching out and touching her.

"Don't you call me that, Sam Uley! And you have no business asking me questions about my personal life."

"Like hell I don't. That pup's stench is all over you and you come in here flaunting it for all the world to sniff."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"And that justifies it?!" Sam asked incredulously as his eyes grew wild with outrage.

"I don't need to justify anything to you! And I won't ask you again to lower your fucking voice. Either you do it or you get the hell out of my house, Uley."

"I don't appreciate you talking to me like that, Leah," Sam growled out, lowering his voice despite his irritation.

"I don't appreciate you coming to my house, hunting me down or whatever the hell my mom had you doing, and now demanding to know why I did what I did." Leah side stepped her way around Sam and began walking toward the kitchen.

Sam followed her quickly and turned her around as they crossed the threshold of the kitchen. "You can't even say it. You know deep down that what you've done is shameful."

"I have no shame about what I've done. And I'll say it fucking proudly for you and the world to hear: I had sex with Jacob Black. And I fucking loved every long, extensive, orgasmic, hour after hour of said sex session!"

* * *

**A/N: So... should i have Jacob come in and join the little argument? Or let Leah finish him off by herself? :) Reviews my dears!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Amazing. That's all i have to say about the response that I got for last chapter. Thanks thanks thanks sooo much guys. I really love to find out that so many of you are so interested in my story. Keep em coming, they make me smile! Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

* * *

_"An angry wolf's ears are erect and its fur bristles. Their lips may curl up or pull back and the incisors are displayed. The wolf may also snarl."_

_

* * *

_

The silence was thick. The tension fucking palpable. She could feel the anger coursing through Sam at that moment as if it were coursing through her own veins. She started shaking too, the fire running through her demanding her to tear out of her human form and phase. She wanted nothing more than to grab Sam Uley around the neck and drag his hide out of her home, across the Rez and dump him over the cliff into the freezing ocean water.

_Do it, hot stuff! I've got your back!_

"You..." his voice broke through the awkward silence and then paused for breath, "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Leah sucked her teeth before turning away from him. "If you're done now with your tantrum, please feel free to get the fuck out of my house," she gritted through clenched teeth as she scavenged through her fridge for some much needed sustenance. She hadn't had much of a breakfast, sex straight through lunch and dinner, and now at midnight her stomach was letting her know that that act was straight up not kosher.

"Leah, how can you not see the severity of the situation?" Sam growled out exasperatedly.

She turned on her heels then and readied herself to pounce. "What, Sam? What the hell is so fucking severe? Why is it so damn important to you who the hell I'm sleeping with?"

"Leah..." he sighed as he planted his hands firmly on his hips and trembled slightly. "I don't know why you think that I wouldn't care."

"You shouldn't. I think you lost that privilege when you dumped me for my cousin."

"That was out of my control and you know it!"

"Was it?! Really?! How God-damn convenient for you, wasn't it Sam? It was just so futile an effort for you to give me the decency of a mourning period. So hard for you to think that I might not want you flaunting your little love affair with my _cousin_ only _days_ after breaking up with me. But no-ooo, you were so out of control with the urge to start fucking my cousin, it just couldn't wait!"

"We've been over this a thousand times! I fucking apologized to you!"

"Really? Well it was too little too late! But you know what, for once, after such a long time, I'm feeling fucking great! I'm happy and giddy and fucking _satisfied_," she spit out nastily.

"Oh, so now you're going to reduce it to this are you?"

"I'm not reducing it to anything. I'm just calling it how it is."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you!"

"By making me live a stagnant and miserable life?! You don't want to see me with anyone else and actually be happy? Why the fuck are you so selfish?"

"Leah I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I think you forget that I loved you and love you still. Emily was my imprint. I couldn't control what the destiny of our kind has written."

"Just leave me alone, Sam. Leave!"

"What are you going to do when he imprints?! When he finds someone and he does to you what I was forced to do to you?" he questioned icily, the words cutting through her and hitting her hard.

"Get. Out."

"He's using you, Lee Lee. He's just a dog in heat."

Leah couldn't fight it anymore. Her vision blurred. Her blood soared. And her body carried her forward. Before she could realize what she was doing, her hand connected with his face. Hard.

And it stung the fuck out of her hand and she could swear she'd broken her hand. But the look on his face made the pain fucking worth it.

She stared up at him fuming, her chest heaving and her hand hanging limply at her side. There were no more words than needed to be said, and so Sam turned and walked out of her home without a second glance in her direction.

The adrenaline in her bloodstream threatened to consume her as Leah rushed to her room and slammed the door the moment she spotted her mother opening the door to her bedroom and beginning to close the distance between them. She didn't need this conversation right now. All she wanted was to crawl into her bed until the uncontrollable spinning in her head and quaking of her body ceased.

–*–*–*–*–

She threw herself against her cool sheets and howled into her pillows. _Mother fucking, son-of-a-bitch, asshole, Sam Shithead Uley! Why the fuck does he always have to ruin my happiness?_

_Because you allow him to, Clearwater. I don't know why you waited so long to kick his doofy ass out of this house._

_I don't know why either... _

…

_What, no snappy comment, Bitch-Brain?_

_Uhh, well... I'm just speechless. We never agree on anything. Besides the magnificence that is Jacob Black of course..._

_Very true. Very true. _

_So... umm... I don't know if this is the right time to say something that might annoy you seeing as we're bonding at the moment and all..._

_Spit it out. You always say what's on your mind anyway._

_Our mind. You know, we share a brain here._

_Whatever, _Leah growled, but couldn't help the smile that was starting to form across her lips. _Will you hurry up and say it?_

_OK. well, how about you head over to Jacob's. You know, we need some stress relief after that very intense encounter with Mr. Shithead._

_I'm not a floozy._

_I wasn't saying we were. _

_I won't go asking for sex._

_But you can just go and ask for a hug. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to hug and rub and love us something good._

_Bitch-Brain..._

_Yeah?_

_We really are one sick pervert, aren't we?_

_Very true, Clearwater. Very true. _

–_*–*–*–*–_

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Leah readied herself to hop out her bedroom window, scrambling around her room trying to find a pair of shoes to put on. Just as she'd found a pair beneath her bed and bent down to retrieve them, she felt a pair of warm hands gripping at her hips.

"You know, I was actually wanting to try this position earlier," the warm breath of _him _caressed the nape of her neck.

"Jacob," Leah sighed as she instantly melted beneath his touch.

_Yay! He's here! He's as desperate as we are! Good going, Clearwater!_

_You. Away. Now. Time for grown up time here._

_Oh please. If it wasn't for me, there'd be no grown up time._

_Away! Now!_

_And she calls **me** the bitch... _Brain-Bitch muttered as Leah tuned her out.

"I know, I know. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," Jacob started as Leah got to her feet and stayed planted with her back to him. She didn't want to break the contact with his hands, and the warmth flowing off his body felt divine pressed up against her. "But you forgot these and I thought you might want them back..."

Leah smiled as Jacob produced her torn pair of red underwear before her and flung them on the bed in front of her.

"Then again, they really are useless now. And I suggest you refrain from wearing anymore unless you want them all to meet the same fate," he kissed her shoulder tenderly and she shivered beneath his lips.

"I was on my way to see you," Leah breathed out heavily as her body began to instantly heat up. He was magic. Everything he did was perfection.

"Really? What did you want?" she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd help you out with that problem I left you with earlier..." she smiled as well, remember just how fucking delectable he looked sprawled on his bed, naked, and stroking himself in front of her.

"I didn't know you cared so much," he teased as he circled his arms around her stomach and pulled her close, trailing his lips across the exposed skin of her neck.

"Apparently a lot of people do," Leah said, without thinking.

Jacob pulled away a little and paused in his exploring of the taste of her skin. "How do you mean?"

_Fuck. Good going, genius! Ruin the mood why don't you?_

_I said get out!_

"Uhh, nothing..."

Jacob pulled away completely then and turned her body around so that she faced him. "Quil can lie better than that."

"Just forget I said anything."

"No. I'm curious now," Jacob smiled pulling her to him once more. "Now tell me or I'll have to Alpha-Command it out of you."

Leah rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"Then stop making it one."

"Why do we always have this conversation?"

"Because you always close up around me. I don't know why. After yesterday, there really is no room for secrets between us."

"Shut up."

"Stop avoiding the conversation."

"Fine. Sam was here," she said.

His arms fell away from around her and his stance instantly stiffened. "Wha-..." he cleared his throat, "What did he want?"

She could feel the anger starting to rise in him, and this time the connection between them was that much stronger. She could feel every pump of his heart through her body, every ripple of blood through his veins in her own. His teeth bared as his lips curled into a snarl.

"Nothing... I mean..." she paused, knowing she had to tell him now that'd she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. "He was just upset."

"About what?" Jacob asked loudly, hating the thought of Leah having been anywhere near the guy after what they'd shared yesterday.

"Well, uhh... he, well really everybody, smelled you..."

…

"On me."

Jacob growled in his throat before he grabbed her arm almost roughly and pulled them both down to sit on the bed. "Did he do something to you?!" he demanded, his shaking body causing her bed to creak uneasily.

"No. No. Nothing like that, Jake. He was just... I don't know. He was upset because it was pretty obvious what had happened between us. And he was... well he was warning me."

"Warning you? What the fuck was he warning you about?"

"Imprinting."

"Clarify."

"You. Imprinting."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

Leah sighed. "Jacob, let's just forget about it."

"What the fuck gives him the right-"

"Exactly what I said. Now I handled it. Let's just forget about it."

"Leah..." Jacob started, not willing to let the conversation rest.

"Jacob... I said I took care of it. Now can we forget about it?" she placed her hand over his on his lap and twined their fingers together. It felt so right doing that. Holding him like this. Having him in her room, defensive over her. Worrying about her. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Who would have thought that Jacob Black would be fighting for her honor? Or that she'd actually want him to be her white knight?

_Leah Clearwater, we hardly knew ye._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know some of you wanted Jake to come in, but I did read some of what you "Leah handle it on her own" had to say and I agreed more so with that. But there will be a Jake/Sam confrontation soon. Don't worry. Jacob won't let it go so easily.. :)**

**SO... Lemon next chapter? lol **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey All! Thanks for the continuous support guys. It really thrills me to see so much feedback in my inbox after I post. They keep me motivated and passionate about my writing. I'm trying to update as often as possible. As always, REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

_"The wolf mates for life..."_

_

* * *

_

"I don't know how you can be so nonchalant about this," Jacob prodded as he tightened the grip around her hand. It felt nice, having this contact with her. Even nicer that she'd been the one to initiate it.

"Because I just accomplished something no other living soul in La Push has managed to," Leah grinned as she looked into Jacob's eyes.

"You slept with me?" Jacob offered with a grin.

Leah scowled and rolled her eyes.

"That you had your socks rocked by the likes of me?"

"Jacob, shut up," Leah sighed out as she pushed away from him and laid back against her pillows.

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you're angry," Jacob laughed gently as he crawled into bed next to her without asking for permission.

"I don't like being called 'cute,'" Leah pouted and turned away from Jacob, aligning her back against his body and feeling his hips cradle against her butt perfectly.

"Forgive me, sexy," Jacob grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now what was it that you have accomplished that you say no other living soul in La Push has managed to accomplish?"

Leah snuggled closer as she placed her hand over his own and gave him a light squeeze, "I hit Sam Uley."

Jacob pulled away slightly from her backside and stared down at her profile. "Really?"

"Yep. Slapped him square across that dumb ass face of his."

A moment of silence elapsed before Jacob howled out in laughter. "Oh, Leah!"

He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed over her. "What I wouldn't have given to see that!"

Leah grinned back as she wrapped her hands around Jacob's lower back and brought him closer. "How about we phase and I give you an instant replay?" she wagged her brows playfully and earned another throaty laugh from Jake.

"I bet you looked so hot doing that..."

"Only you would think that was hot."

"No. You're just not aware of how damn sexy you are. And I'm betting you were all flushed and angry and heaving with your delectable chest rising up and down invitingly."

Leah shrugged her shoulders before smirking. "You're such a charmer, Black."

"I can show you the extent of my charm if you'd like." It was his turn to wag his brows at her suggestively.

Leah smiled but couldn't help the slight shiver that coursed through her, and Jacob was in-tune enough with her body that he felt it too. "I'd say you like that idea..." he whispered huskily as he joined their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Leah sighed against his lips and opened her mouth easily, savoring the feel of his silken tongue coming into contact with her own. He tasted better than he had yesterday, a taste she had grown obsessed over despite how short a time she had been privy to its flavor. He was the sweetest of aphrodisiacs and all she wanted to do was consume him endlessly.

Her hands began roaming higher along his back, dragging his shirt along the way until they were forced to pull away in order to discard the offensive material off his body. Taking the opportunity, Jacob removed her shirt as well only to find she wore nothing underneath. "You were prepared," he teased as he brought his head down and licked a hot path in the valley between her breasts.

Her body arched instinctively as she ground her pelvis against him and felt his hardening erection pressing into her. "Jake, please... Enough teasing."

He pulled away from her and helped her remove her shorts, leaving her naked underneath him. He lost no time in taking off his pants and throwing them across the room. "You should probably be quiet. We don't want your mom walking in."

Leah bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes as she felt him guide his cock to her already soaking entrance. He slid the head of his penis across her slit and they both sucked in air at the tortuously exquisite sensation. "I need to feel you," Leah moaned, desperate for him to fill her.

He brought his head down and pressed his forehead against her own, "I know the feeling," he breathed out as he finally slid inside of her, so slowly she could feel every ridge of his cock as he penetrated her. So slowly he could feel every pulse of her walls clamping down around him as he pushed inside.

Leah closed her eyes and met his down stroke as he began to move inside her. He hissed in pleasure before placing a chaste kiss across her lips. "Open your eyes, Lee. I want you to look at me."

She forced her eyes open and gasped at the intensity she found in his own eyes. He was looking at her... he was looking at her in a way she wasn't expecting anyone to ever look at her. In a way no one had ever looked at her. Not even Sam who had claimed to love her once upon a time. No. Jacob Black was looking at her in a way that left her breathless, sent her heart aflutter, caused an entirely different warmth to course through her.

She held on to his gaze, too afraid to look away for fear of losing sight of what she saw in his eyes. She didn't want to lose it, yet she was scared of acknowledging it. This thing they had going on was starting to change, so soon and too quickly. How could it possibly be real?

_Stop questioning it... Go with it._

_I-... I'm scared..._

_We're scared. But don't miss out on this because of fear. We're no coward, Clearwater._

"Lee..." Jake breathed out suddenly, his eyes closing as he lowered his mouth to cover her own. All thoughts were dismissed once more as she felt the tenderness with which he kissed her.

Her heart swelled and she felt tears forming behind her closed lids, and she struggled to maintain her composure when he pulled away and smiled at her. "Come with me," he urged as he began picking up speed and building up the intensity of his thrusts.

"Jacob," she panted as she dug her nails into his skin and met his thrusts anxiously.

"Leah," he grunted back as he gripped her hips tightly and pounded into her.

His eyes met hers once more, a moment before their bodies were racked with mind numbing orgasms.

–*–*–*–*–

Leah looked up at him as Jacob laid panting above her, face inches apart as he pressed his forehead against her own. His body was pressed against her, the feel of him still inside her as his warmth filled her in the deepest of places was absolute perfection. She never wanted to break away and lose the feeling.

She stared at his face as he laid there with his eyes closed, their breaths mingling as their breathing settled. He looked peaceful. Satisfied. Gorgeous. He was so beautiful, it physically hurt. It was like a punch in the stomach every time. _Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?_

_I don't know, hot stuff. Mind boggling, huh?_

_You could say that again._

_Mind boggling, huh?_

_I didn't mean literally you idiot!_

_Jeez, relax. You're freshly laid. Why the attitude?_

_You're a fool, that's why._

_So that means we're a fool. I tire of reminding you of this fact._

_If you'd disappear, it'd make both our lives easier._

_Leah Clearwater... I'm not even gonna respond to that. Go bask in our sexual afterglow. _

Clearing her head of the annoying sound of Bitch-Brain's voice, Leah directed her attention back to the man above her. He was staring down at her now and his eyes were wide and filled with something close to amazement.

She smiled weakly at him as he pushed away from her, laying down on the bed and dragging her close to him. He tucked her naked body against his own and she felt his semi-erect cock press against her ass as his arms wrapped around her, settling comfortably under her breasts.

"I don't know what's happening here, Clearwater." He spoke the words into her hair and she closed her eyes as they sank in.

"Neither do I, Black. Neither do I," she responded as he took a hold of her hand and she squeezed it tighter.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you guys can see what's going on... I'm a sap. Sue me. LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but this new job and taking night classes is really getting the best of me. I am trying to update by tonight again, or by tomorrow the latest. And then I'll see if i can squeeze in one or two updates during the week, but I'm not making any promises :-/ Please let me know what you think. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

**

* * *

**

_"The two alpha leaders rarely decide to draw blood on one another. It is more so a question of who raises his head the highest, or the first one to be pinned down on his back has lost."

* * *

_

"Jake," she whispered against his ear as she trailed her fingers gently across his bare chest. "Wake up."

He shifted on the bed as his eyes opened and met hers. "Hey," he smiled as he placed his warm hand against her own and began sitting up on the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked in confusion as he caught sight of her dressed and apparently ready to head out.

"I have patrol, oh Mighty Alpha," she teased as she pulled away from him softly and began making her way to her dresser . "Embry will kill me if I don't get out there soon."

"Embry can shove it. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You would have never let me get dressed," she smirked as she grabbed a brush and quickly untangled her sex hair.

_We're looking good, hot stuff! I told you all we needed was a little primping and some mind-blowing sex. _

"You're right," Jacob chuckled as he hurried to his feet and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You smell great," he sighed against her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"I smell like sweat, sex, and Jacob Black," Leah rolled her eyes in the mirror as she fought the urge to smile and melt against his body. She needed to be productive and get a move on. She couldn't spend yet another day in bed having sex with Jacob.

_Says who?_

_You're a whore._

_We, baby. We. _

"That's not a bad thing," he murmured as he kissed along the skin of her neck.

"Are you marking your territory, Black?" Leah giggled breathily as he licked and nibbled her.

"So what if I am?"

"I just wanted to know. You didn't actually lift your leg and pee all over me so I wasn't quite sure."

"I can do that if you'd like," Jacob laughed as he turned her over and held on to her hips.

"No thanks. I think smelling like you will suffice for the time being." Leah leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go."

"Modest, are we?" Jacob grinned as he pulled her close and slammed his lips against her own, delving his tongue into her mouth and staking his claim on her once more.

"Jake," Leah moaned out as she pressed against his chest and pushed him away. "I really have to go now."

He exhaled in submission as he pulled away and allowed her to walk over to her window. "Fine. I'll be on patrol later on. I'll see you soon."

"Sure thing, Black."

"Don't get into anything crazy, Clearwater."

"You neither, Black."

–*–*–*–*–

_I'm here, tool. You can go home now._

_Ugh, _Embry started the moment Leah was on his flank and huffed at him through her nozzle. _So Quil wasn't lying?_

_What are you talking about? _Leah snapped angrily as she snarled at him and prepped herself to dig her incisors into his neck. Not that she really wanted to kill him, it was more Quil that her anger was directed toward. She could only imagine the shit Quil was spewing about her and Jacob.

_You and Jake. You've corrupted our poor Alpha._

_I've done nothing._

_I'd say you've done a lot, if the smell on you is anything to go by, _Embry sassed as he began trudging forward toward the edge of the forest. _Next time the two of you want to engage in your sexual exploits, please have to decency to finish with enough time to take over your patrols. _

Leah growled at him as he turned and began walking away.

_Oh, and a shower wouldn't hurt either._

_Fuck you, Call._

_You're branded now. I think I'll pass._

_You and Quil are the exact same type of idiot. He said the same shit, you loser. _

_Goodbye, Alpha Female. And please try harder to ward off your thoughts on your sex life. I could fucking see that shit on HD quality while you trotted your ass over here._

–*–*–*–*–

Twilight was approaching as Jacob made his way across First Beach and walked back toward the Rez in order to cut through the forest and reach Leah to take over her patrol. He'd spent the majority of the afternoon at the beach, trying to quell the incessant urge to run over to the Cullen's land and be near Leah. It was becoming rather frightening, this need to be around her. The need to see, smell, hear her around him all the time. They'd only just crossed over to another level in their relationship and he was already on a fast track to a territory he'd never been in. Sure he'd thought he'd known what love was when he'd met Bella and lost himself in his childish desire and lust for her, but this thing he had with Leah, it was entirely different. She was his equal, his intellectual match, physical counterpart. And yet she was still gentle and dainty and feminine in the sexiest of ways. He hadn't realized how much he'd cared about her until these past few weeks. When everything began changing and every time he found himself around her he had had trouble breathing. He couldn't think, couldn't focus. All he thought of and all he wanted was her. It had been hell trying to fight it, and then he'd realized there was no reason to. She willingly gave herself over to him, and being with her had been the most mind-blowing, single most invigorating experience of his life.

He'd found completion. It was as simple as that. When they'd kissed, he felt on fire. His skin had crawled with a sensation unlike the one that crept through him when he phased. It was something deeper, darker, more primitive. When he'd felt her tongue and tasted her mouth, his body had instantly recognized its match. When he'd felt her skin against his own, it was the purest, sweetest of moment. And when their bodies had finally mated, well he'd known then and there that it was the only thing he'd ever need again. Her. In her, with her, by her. Leah Clearwater had become everything to him in a matter of seconds, and it scared the shit out of him to feel this way.

What would she think? How would she feel?

He sighed uneasily as he watched the women of the camp chatting in front of their homes, the children playing and scurrying about hurriedly. He smiled as a few of them made eye contact with him and nodded in hello.

He needed to clear his head before his thoughts were read by Leah. He needed to control himself and focus on taking things slow. The last thing he needed was to push her away and scare him with the intensity of his emotions.

"Jacob!" a voice broke through his thoughts as he stopped and turned in the direction from which it came.

"What are you doing in these parts?" Emily waved as carried the basket of laundry she'd just folded and began making her way to her porch.

Jacob smiled and walked over to her, helping her with the basket and leaving it in the hallway to the entrance of her home. "I'm heading to the Cullen's. Have to go relieve Leah," Jacob said casually as he began walking down the stairs.

"I heard about you two," Emily said as she turned and looked over her shoulder quickly. "I think its wonderful," she whispered as she smiled and winked at Jacob.

Jacob grinned at Emily and waved. "I've got to get going, Em. I'll see you around."

"Don't be a stranger, Jacob!"

He nodded as he began walking to the outskirts of the forest, stopping short as he heard a bristling nearby. His shoulders tensed as he turned slowly, readying himself for whatever had made the sound, only to find Sam glaring over at him from his backyard.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it feels like I cut it short, but I wanted to dedicate a chapter just to the confrontation. Let me know what you think :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Aww i didn't get a good response for the last chapter. I hope I haven't lost my audience since it took me a little longer to update. :-/ Well I promised ya'll a chapter by today so I will post it even though I wanted to wait for a greater response for my last chapter. Hope this one is more well received. Let me know what ya think. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"_Wolves prefer psychological warfare to physical confrontations, meaning that high-ranking status is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength. Rank, who holds it, and how it is enforced varies widely between packs and between individual animals."

* * *

_

It was hard for Jake to control the sudden need to pounce on Sam the moment he'd met his dark eyes. What Leah had told him earlier that night about her encounter with him in her home replayed in Jake's mind, causing him to shudder in barely repressed rage . And the look that Sam was giving him was another trigger Jacob was finding hard to ignore.

The silence was thick and palpable between the two Alpha's as everything around them faded and all they could hear, see, smell was each other. Jacob remained still, breaking the silence between them as his anger was becoming unmanageable. _Give me a reason, Sam Uley. Cross me and I'll tear your fucking heart out!_

"Don't go near her again," Jake spat out, not needing to say specifically who he was talking about. They both knew.

Sam growled as he took a few steps closer, appearing to grow in size before him as his body quaked with the need to morph. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming on to my land and spewing orders to me? I think you forget who outranked who, mutt."

"No. I never forgot. You, apparently, have."

Jacob stood his ground, unwilling to yield to Sam's advancing frame. "How dare you?" Sam bit out angrily as he stood next to the wooden fence outlining his backyard. The pathetic wood would easily snap beneath his feet should he choose to attack.

"How dare _I_? How dare _you_, Sam Uley?! Who the fuck gives you the right to come around Leah and bark orders to her?!" Jacob took a few steps forward before he caught sight of Emily's nervous figure standing by the back door. He stopped mid stride and took a steadying breath. Sam turned as he noticed the direction of Jacob's gaze and stared up at his wife.

"Go inside, Em. I'll be in in a minute."

"Sam-" Emily started before her husband cut her off roughly.

"Em! Go inside! I'll be in in a minute," he bit out as he turned and focused on Jacob once more.

Emily scurried inside without a second glance at either man.

"You shouldn't talk to your wife like that, Uley," Jacob chided with a dark grin on his face. "She might start getting the wrong idea, what with you continuously poking your nose in Leah's business. In fact, I think I'm starting to get the wrong idea here."

"It's not like that and you know it, Black," Sam's scowl deepened as he placed his hand on the frail fence and dug in deep. The wood protested but miraculously remained in one piece.

"Really? So what is it like then, Uley? To me it seems as if you just don't know when to mind your fucking business."

"Watch your mouth, Jacob."

"You can quit with your empty threats. And I'm done with this conversation. I've said what I wanted to say. Stay the hell away from Leah. If I catch you filling her head with bullshit, I will have no problem ripping the fur off your back."

"And what bullshit is that, Jacob? The truth? The fact that you're just a dog in heat who can't resist the only female within a five mile radius of you who just happens to let you go ahead and take advantage of her. You overstepped your role as Alpha and you know it," Sam snapped, trying to extend his body over the fence trying to get any distance closer to Jake as he could.

"I've overstepped nothing. I know my place. It's besides her. With her. Caring for her. It just bothers you that you weren't able to figure that shit out. That you gave in to the weakness of imprinting. That you let her go and that now you can't have her. Well listen to me, and listen to me good, Uley. You stay the fuck away from her. She's with me now. And I'm not letting her go. Not to you. Not to anyone," Jacob took a few steps closer, leaving only inches between them.

"You're wrong, Black. I don't want Leah back or whatever other absurd notion is running through that thick head of yours. I do love her, I always will. But I resigned myself to my fate, to my soul mate. But because I love her, I only want to see her happy. And that's not possible with you."

"Why? Because you say so?" Jacob spat out incredulously, the fire coursing through him once more at Sam's complete disrespect.

"No. Not because I say so. But because I know you're no stronger willed than I, Paul, Jared or Quil. When the imprint gets you, you're going to do to her what I was forced to do. You're going to break her heart. You're going to completely ruin whatever happiness she believes she can have by your side. I don't want to see her go through that again."

"You're wrong. You never loved her enough," Jacob objected.

"Oh, and you do?" Sam laughed sinisterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do. More than you ever did. More than I ever thought possible." His heart swelled and his pulse increase as the truth of his words overwhelmed him.

Sam frowned once more, his shoulders hunching as he shook his head and the fight deflated out of him. "You can't possibly understand. Whatever your feeling for her now is clouding your judgment..."

"Don't attempt to even begin to understand what it is that I feel for her."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

"Stay out of our lives, or _I'll _kill _you _myself," Jacob hissed out as he squared his stance and snapped his jaw at him.

"Get out of my face before I do something I regret, Jacob," Sam whispered menacingly.

"I wish you would. Give me a reason to bring you down a peg or two, Uley. You're long overdue for that broken jaw I promised you a long time ago."

Sam scoffed at Jacob as he began to turn around. "Goodbye, Jacob," he growled out as he turned and made his way back into the house.

–*–*–*–*–

He'd run into the forest and allowed himself a moment to cool off before he'd phased and ran toward the line Leah usually ran on patrol.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are..._ Jacob teased as he began scouting the forest for the scent of Leah's tracks. He couldn't read her thoughts and fought the early stages of panic that began to course through him. _She's OK. She probably phased back. Or she's just playing with me._

His nose found the familiar scent of her and he instantly zoomed his entire focus on her tracks. Nose to the floor and ears perked and alert, he crossed the forest easily, having memorized every nook and cranny by now.

He knew he was heading close to the Cullen's home and it seemed that Leah's trail was headed straight for it. _Fuck. Something must have happened. Leah would never go into the Cullen's house unless it was an emergency. Why the fuck didn't she call me? _

He raised his face and picked up the pace, his long legs allowing him to cross the distance in half the time as his trekking pace. He phased the moment he touched the clearing to their home and quickly stepped into his tattered sweats, running the last few paces up the stairs to the front door. Not bothering to knock as was customary for him, he barged in through the door prepping himself for some bad news. The Volturi were coming to finish them all. Nahuel had killed a citizen of Forks and now he'd be forced to rip apart Nessie's boyfriend. Leah had finally snapped and started a funeral pyre with all the ligaments of what was once the Cullen's burning brightly in the flames. He couldn't help but smirk at his last thought, knowing that his little vixen had it in her.

He was not, however, expecting to find Leah sitting in the living room surrounded by Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie as Emmett boomed out in laughter and the rest chuckled whole heartedly, causing Leah to break out into a furious blush and her fists to clench at her sides as her body shook.

Before Jacob could say anything, they all turned as one- which was downright creepy- and caught sight of him standing in the threshold, Emmett's grin widening as he barked out loudly, "And here's Casanova now! Come in you sexual deviant! Our little spitfire has just broken the news!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there was no bloodshed. I didn't think it would be prudent to reduce their argument to that. Who knows, maybe later? Anyway, who else is glad that Emmett is back? I know I am ;-) Let me know what you guys think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay, but well with work and school and the holidays and all the assignments I've had to do, I just couldn't find the time to write. I was either busy or sleeping. I will post another chapter tomorrow, I promise. And the story is starting to wrap up, so I'll be finishing it up soon enough. Thanks for all of you who have stayed with me and continue to read, review and enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"_Pair bonding by the alpha wolves is the first sign of the breeding season. During this time the alpha male and female begin to spend more time together and engage in pair bonding activities. The two wolves will travel together, play frequently, groom each other, and sleep side by side. Joint scent marking is also a sign of pair bonding."

* * *

_

Jacob froze at the words falling from Emmett's lips. _Our little spitfire has just broken the news..._

"Uhh," he said uneasily as he watched as Leah shifted in her seat and stared daggers over at Emmett.

"Oh come on now, Jacob Black. No need to be shy. We are family after all," Emmett smirked as he made his way over to Jacob and patted him firmly on the back. He began pushing Jake further into the living room, the wolf finding no strength to resist as he remained shocked and embarrassed by the stares he was receiving from the Cullens.

"How...? What...?" he stuttered as he reached the love seat where Leah was sitting, causing Alice to stand from the seat beside her and motion for Jacob to take the now unoccupied seat.

"Isn't it adorable?" Alice squealed as she watched Jacob drop like dead weight onto the seat and stutter to find the words to say. "So are you two together now or what?" she prodded as she sat on the coffee table in front of them and stared between the two uneasy wolves.

"I swear, I'm going to tear all you bloodsuckers apart!" Leah snapped out as she crossed her legs and her arms, pouting childishly as she looked away from the group.

"Look at the body language. Legs crossed towards each other. That so signals that you guys want each other," Alice grinned and Emmett chuckled.

Bella cleared her throat, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. "I don't think it's right for us to be meddling into their lives like this."

"Thank your husband for that one, Swan," Leah bit out angrily, using her maiden name purposely seeing as Bella hated it now that she lived in wedded bliss. "He had to go molesting people's minds and then opening that damn big mouth of his to tell these two assho-"

"Lee."

"Oh, come on, Jake. You can't possibly be defending them right now," Leah huffed out in outrage. "Bigfoot over here is having a grand ol' time making me feel like some freak show while the midget is already proclaiming that there will be a wedding in the future and a litter of mini-werewolves."

Jacob's eyes widened at Leah's statement as he stared horrified over at Alice. "You're shitting me?"

"Gee, don't be so fucking excited about the news, Black," Leah glared over at him and stood from her seat. "It's not like I was looking for any kind of future with your dumb ass!"

"Leah, please. Let's not start this right now."

"Oh you two," Alice interrupted as she stood and placed a firm hand on Leah's shoulder. Ignoring the death glare she received, Alice shoved Leah easily back down into her seat and then sat herself back down on the table. "Don't start fighting right now. Save that for when ya can jump and ravage each other in the midst of your fight. The hot make-up sex is amazing, isn't it Jazz?" she threw over her shoulder at Jasper who looked horrified and embarrassed and amused all at once. "Besides, there's really no reason for you guys to start fighting. You know I can't see your future. I'm only just assuming."

"Well then you should stop," Leah ordered. "And you," she started as she stared over at Edward, "would do good in staying out of my fucking head."

"I wouldn't have known a thing if you hadn't been fantasizing about your boyfriend for a steady thirty minutes. There was only so much I could take before I had to come outside and beg you to stop."

Bella smiled at this and grabbed Edward's knee reassuringly. "I could see he was struggling with something. I made him tell me. And nothing is secret in this house with all our ability to hear the slightest creak in the wooden floors. Of course Alice and Emmett heard. And you know how they are."

"Yeah, they can't butt out of other people's lives. Doesn't Blondie over there satisfy you enough, Gigantor?" Leah taunted as she cocked her chin in Rosalie's direction.

"Quite expertly," Emmett grinned, answering before Rosalie could erupt, "but I'm just fascinated by the concept of you and the Alpha wolf over there. Tell me, is doggy style the natural position for you two?"

Jacob stood up quickly and stared at Emmett angrily. "That's enough, Emmett. Have your fun and laugh, but I won't have you finding out the details of our sex life for your entertainment."

"When did it start?" Bella asked curiously.

"None of your damn business." Leah stood and went to stand by Jacob's side. "We need to go."

"You're so sensitive, Leah," Alice chimed in. "We just want to know what to expect. Are the two of you together now? Are you happy? What does this mean? And you guys mate for life, am I right? Oooh, is it mating season right now?!" Alice's excitement escalated with each question.

Leah and Jacob stared at each other and sighed. "We haven't talked about any of this, troll."

Alice rolled her eyes at Leah and turned to Jacob. "I think it is mating season. I remember reading something about that in a _National Geographic _article the other day. Be careful you don't get knocked up."

Leah placed her hands on her hips and sucked her teeth. "Let's be serious. One, I'm a freak. No babies in here. Leah doesn't function."

"I'm sure, Jacob begs to differ," Emmett interjected with a wicked grin and wink.

"Anyway!" Leah snapped. "Two, in regards to all that other nonsense you were spewing, we have no clue. Leave us alone, will ya? It just happened. And I don't want you sending out wedding invitations or anything that stupid. I warn ya, small fry. I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh be quiet. You really are very dramatic. If you want me to leave it alone, I will. For now," Alice whispered the last part as she turned and pranced out of the Cullens' living room.

Leah turned to the rest of the vampires and stared them down hard. "I really don't want to hear anymore."

Jacob cleared his throat and placed his hand on her arm. "Come on, Lee. We need to get going."

She turned quickly without a second glance back and stomped out the front door.

"Who else wants to bet that they're off to have sex?" Emmett whispered right before Jacob closed the door behind him.

–*–*–*–*–

"Could you have been any more passive in there?" Leah shouted the moment they had left the Cullen's home and she had bounded down the stairs ungracefully.

"What did you want me to say?" Jacob retorted, jogging quickly in order to catch up with Leah's quick stride. Even when she wasn't phased, the girl was lightening fast.

Leah stopped and turned with an outraged expression pasted on her face. "Oh, I don't know Jacob. Maybe you could have punched the shit out of Emmett for being such a jerk. Or told them all to go fuck themselves and mind their own fucking business! Anything would have been better than the stuttering, foolishness you became the moment you walked into that room. You might as well not have been there at all!"

Jacob grabbed her arm and shook her. "Listen, what was I suppose to do? I was bombarded with that the moment I stepped in there. What was I suppose to say? 'Oh, yes, Alice. We're sexually gratified beyond belief and I can't wait 'til we spend the rest of our wolfy lives going at it like dogs in heat'!"

"That would have been better than letting me have to deal with it on my own."

"I was equally embarrassed."

"You weren't there for the initial fifteen minutes of Emmett's tips and tricks of the trade. Apparently them vampires got a good hundred years of experience on me, or so he claims, and he wasn't shy about giving me advice on how to satisfy a man." Leah shuddered dramatically.

"OK, Lee. I'm sorry. I don't want to argue. I was just... caught off guard is all. We haven't even had a chance to talk ourselves. How was I suppose to know how to answer Alice?"

Leah rolled her eyes as she turned and continued walking into the forest. "It's not her business. And what do we have to talk about?"

Jacob followed her and grabbed at her arm once again, pulling up against him. "For starters, about us. And then maybe you could tell me all that stuff Emmett was telling you about," he grinned at her and laughed as she frowned up at him.

"You're intolerable."

"You're entirely too delectable. You were quite a sight in there. All riled up..."

"Did I turn you on?" Leah teased as she shoved him away from her and began walking away.

"As a matter of fact, you did," Jacob answered as he came up behind her and slapped her gently against her ass. "Now, what were you fantasizing about that managed to twist Edward's stomach?"

"You're so nosy! You wanna know everything don'tcha?"

"Well whatever concerns you and I repeating the past few night's events..."

"Men."

"Yes, yes. We're all dogs. But I have a good excuse. I'm actually a dog," Jacob winked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now do you wanna try that angry sex thing Alice was talking about...? I think it would be fun..."

–*–*–*–*–

"Are you decent?" Seth called from the other side of Leah's door, causing Jacob to scramble off of her and fling himself onto the floor.

"Shit," Leah hissed as she stood up from her bed and straightened out her clothes. "What do you want, Seth?!"

"Can I come in? It's not like I don't know Jake's in there with you..."

"You fucking twerp," Leah mumbled.

Seth opened the door and grinned over at her. "I love you too, Lee. And hey, Jake," he called over to Jacob who was finishing adjusting his sweatpants and sat on the bed with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Hey."

Seth laughed. "You two are so stupid. You really think that nobody knows what's going on? Even mom knows. Well maybe not the finer- if you could use finer to describe what goes on behind closed doors with the two of you- details, but she knows enough."

"She does?" Leah gasped out. "Did you tell her?!"

"No. The look of utter satisfaction on your face when you walked in here yesterday and the smell you had all over, that was distinctly Jacob's, did the job. Mom's not stupid."

"Great," Leah groaned. "And what are you doing home? You're suppose to be out with Quil."

"We made it back early. Decided to break up your sexual marathon. You need your rest you know. You guys do have a few more days left to go before mating season is over. I don't want you collapsing from dehydration, sis." Seth grinned as he began walking out the door once more.

"You're gross."

"No. I'm just very accepting of people. You don't have that seven inch pole shoved up your ass anymore. I guess I owe Jake for that. God, I can't believe I'm so cool with all this," Seth shook his head and walked down the hall. "Oh and Jake, I don't think I need to have the brother talk with you, do I?" he shouted from out in the living room.

Jacob laughed as Leah cursed out to him and slammed the door. "Glad he's so cool with this."

"Whatever _this_ is," Leah threw back as she threw herself on the bed and hid her face in the pillows.

"About that..." Jacob started as he leaned back against the bed and draped an arm around her waist.

"About what?"

"I don't think Seth and I need to have _the _talk. But you and I surely do."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me for the ride. I know i've been absent for a long time, but I already explained why and I will definitely try to be better with my updates. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I love receiving so much excitement for this fic and getting to read your thoughts. So, Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!!**

_

* * *

"One of the most useful expressions of an alpha wolf is the "fixed stare," or glare. Often, all an alpha has to do is stare at a subordinate wolf, and that animal will immediately cringe, turn, and slink away."

* * *

_

It's the moment in every relationship in which the future is decided. The event one person looks forward to and the other person cowards away from. It was the talk. And in Leah's case, she was the one cowering away from Jacob's need to _talk_.

"Jake..." she started to complain as she rose onto her elbows and stared over at him sprawled out against her pillows and looking at her expectantly. He was so handsome. She'd always known it. But somehow, in the past few days, after all the kisses, caresses and sexual trysts they had exchanged, she felt an ingrain force that pulled her toward him. _Damn this animal attraction..._

_It's a fierce thing, isn't it?_

_Why are you here? You choose the most inopportune moments to break into my thoughts._

_Well excuse-eeee me! You're in some mood._

_Join me will you? Our bed buddy here wants to have _the _talk. _

_And?_

_What do you mean 'and'?_

_Exactly that. And? What's the problem?_

_Do I have to explain everything to you?!_

_No. Usually I'm the one explaining things to you so I don't understand what the attitude is about, Sassy._

_Bitch-Brain, I need to think. Clearly. Without you interrupting me. Can you please go away so that I can talk to Jacob alone...?_

_Ugh! You never want me around for the good stuff. _

_I hardly consider this conversation a good thing._

_Oh, come now, Clearwater. You're always making a mountain out of a mole hill. Don't go saying anything stupid. If you mess this up for us, I swear to God-_

_Shut up! And go away! He's starting to stare at me like I'm some psychotic freak! _

_Heed my warning!_

"Leah? Are you OK?" Jacob asked as he sat up against the bed frame and stared over at her.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. What were you saying?" Leah asked uneasily, trying to play it casual and hope against hope that he'd change the subject and talk about something else. Anything else.

"I said we needed to talk. I think I've kinda been saying that a lot in the past few hours. You keep avoiding it," Jacob said, staring at her pointedly. "Are you scared?" he challenged, knowing well how she would react to that.

"No! I'm not scared of a damn thing, Jacob Black! Especially not something as stupid as talking to you!" OK. Well maybe she was overreacting, but her nerves were strung tight. _Sue me._

_I will if you take away that man's wonderfully, skillful coc-_

_SHUT UP!_

"Talking to me about _us_," he clarified.

"I wasn't aware there was an 'us' to speak of," she snapped back, annoyed and irritated and nervous beyond belief.

Jacob glared at her and let out a deep breath. "Look, you're really not making this any easier. This conversation isn't suppose to make us snap at each other. I'm trying to talk to you. Figure out where your head is. Let you know where I'm at, if I can even find the words to describe it." He ran a hand through his hair and tousled it nervously.

"Fine," she said roughly before she took a breath and tried to control her temper. "I'll behave. How about if you start?" she threw back, smiling triumphantly as she bought herself some more time.

Jacob smirked and shoved her shoulder gently. "I'm Alpha here. What if I make you start? You'd have no choice but to listen to me."

"First of all you wouldn't dare. Second, I think the fact that I took said Alpha's virginity and have managed to please him in a way no one else ever has before entitles me to some special privileges. Maybe those reserved for what Seth describes as a supposed 'Alpha Female'."

"Oh. So you _do_ want to be my Alpha Female," Jacob smiled as he ran his fingers across the hand she had resting on her thigh.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at him and gulped. "I didn't say that."

"Freudian slip."

"You're in high school. What do you know about Freud?" Leah sassed.

"Stop changing the subject, my co-Alpha."

"I never said I was."

"Well do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to be?" she shot back, unwilling to yield and run the risk of embarrassing herself.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Why won't you?"

"Because I asked you first," Jake breathed out in exasperation. "It's a simple question, Lee. Either you want to be my co-alpha or you don't."

"What does being your co-Alpha entail? You're making this out to be some sort of new job position that you're promoting me to."

"God! You're so frustrating, you know that?!"

"I've heard yes! But you're not a joy to be around yourself, Black!"

"Don't start with me right now. I'm not happy."

"And this affects me how? You think I'm happy? You're not being clear and straightforward with me," Leah huffed out as she crossed her arms and stared him down.

"Straightforward?! I'm at least trying to talk about this with you. You're the one beating around the bush. I just want a yes or no."

"What's the question?"

"Are you interested in me?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. I just don't go around sleeping with all the guys of the pack, now do I? I think that kinda gives you a special place in my heart, so to speak."

"I wasn't saying all that. Obviously there's a physical attraction between us. Or else we wouldn't be holed up in each other's rooms for the past few days. What I want to know is if there's more to this than what it's been so far?"

She was silent for a long time as she tried to build up the nerve to answer him.

"I'm afraid to tell you what I feel," Leah finally whispered.

"Please stop closing up. Tell me, Lee," Jacob pleaded as he grabbed both her hands in his own and held her tight.

"It's not just sex, Jake. It was at first. I mean," she quickly explained as she noticed him tense up, "it was just this irresistible attraction I felt. But it's changing somehow. I think about you as more than just a guy I'm having sex with. I do care about you. And if that leaves this room, I'll gut you like a pig," she hissed out as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

Jacob grinned and pulled her into a fierce hug. "You're a softy aren't you, Clearwater?"

"Don't push your luck. Just because I care about you doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"I care about you too," he added, pulling away enough to look her in the eyes. "So... co-Alpha?" he grinned.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"What do you think?"

"Talk about beating around the bush," Leah rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile that crept up on her face.

"Answer me."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Co-Alpha it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all. So here is the update i promised by the weekend. It's not my best work for this fic by any means, but i'm working on it. The story is almost over anyway. Just a few more people to break the news to and just some more scenes between our two favorite wolves (whether lemony or not is yet to be seen :-p) Ok, well let me know what you think. Reviews equal love. **

* * *

_**Wolves are very social animals. They talk to each other with a combination of barks and sounds and body language.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seth watched with a scrunched nose as Leah and Jacob walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. "You two are being so sappy lately. I'm surprised you aren't holding hands and blowing kisses at each other every five seconds..."

Jacob rolled his eyes and sat on the seat next to Seth. "Well you might be seeing some more of that. Consider this a fair warning."

"Great," Seth sighed as he popped some food in his mouth and looked over at his sister who had taken a seat across the room and had started reading one of her mother's magazines. "So... either one of you going to tell me why that sappiness is going to be happening?"

Leah looked over at Jacob and shrugged her shoulders, hiding her face behind the magazine once more so that Seth wouldn't notice the red flush of embarrassment that had highlighted her cheeks.

Jacob cleared his throat and drew Seth's attention. "Leah and I are together."

"What else is new?"

"No I mean, like we're dating."

Seth stared at him blankly. "And you weren't before?"

Jacob groaned as he shoved him in the arm. "Don't make this difficult. You're just like your sister."

"Hey!" Leah interjected. "I'm nothing like him."

"I'm nothing like her!" Seth finished at the same time. "I just thought it was obvious that the two of you were together."

"No, ass munch. We weren't. And don't ask me how your Alpha here managed to slither his way into my life-"

"Oh please. You love me for it," Jacob teased as he flipped on the television and began scanning the set for a good show.

Leah scowled before continuing her reading.

After a moment of silence, Seth finally interrupted, "So, now that the newness between you two is over, will I be able to come sleep in my room at night or should I keep boarding up with the Cullens for the time being?"

**--**--**

"Are you serious?" Quil groaned in disgust as Seth broke the news to the rest of the two members of the renegade pack before Leah and Jacob arrived to switch places on patrol. "I thought they were just getting that shit out of their system or something...? Now they're in some sort of twisted relationship."

"Seriously. I didn't think Clearwater could even stomach any of us?" Embry added as he looked over at Seth, still shocked over the news.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with this..." Quil began to protest just as Leah and Jacob broke through the clearing and stood behind him.

"Comfortable with what?" Jacob asked as he stood side by side with Leah but kept his hands off of her. Quil and Embry didn't know. At least he thought they didn't. Though the look Quil was sending between him and Leah was making him think twice about that small fact. Jacob looked over at Seth and glared at him, making the younger wolf squirm uncomfortably.

"Uhh..."

"Oh, spit it out, Ateara," Leah snapped angrily. She had zero patience to deal with the pack's bullshit right now, considering that her and Jacob hadn't managed to go for another round of amazing sex because of this fucking patrol shit.

"Well... if you must know, Your Highness, it's you and Jake. This shit, it's weird. Seth says you guys are together...? What kind of shit is that?" Quil said without reservation as Jake put an instinctive arm around Leah's wrist to restrain what was sure to be an outraged reaction from her. He was in tune with her, so much so that he felt the heat of her aggression beginning to consume her as her anger threatened to cause her to phase.

"Quil," Jacob started, knowing full well the kind of reaction the news would bring out of the guys. The relationship between the pack guys and Leah was unstable to say the least. They absolutely hated each other. He knew they wouldn't be too happy to know that he and Leah were now together. Maybe the whole Alpha Female thing made them uneasy, considering that title now belonged to Leah. "I don't think that this is something you should be commenting about."

"We have a right, Jake," Quil quickly objected. "This affects us all."

"Really? Tell me how, asshole," Leah bit out.

Quil rolled his eyes and looked over at Embry, asking for assistance and some backing up. "I'm not the only one that feels this way. Embry said it. Even Seth, though he's too pussy to say anything."

"Hey! Don't start talking shit about me," Seth cried out indignantly as he stared nervously at his sister. "And I was only tell them the news. You know, trying to lessen the blow for when you guys told them. And I have no objection to the two of you. You know that," he explained hurriedly, knowing that his sister's patience was drawing thin.

"I don't see the big inconvenience to you," Leah whispered after staring at Seth for a long, drawn-out, quiet ten seconds. "Or the two of you."

"I don't want to see you guys kissing and hugging and cuddling. It's nauseating." Quil folded his arms over his chest and scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"So is your face but I have to look at it daily," Leah sassed.

"Leah. Guys. Really. It's not a big deal. Leah and I, we'll keep things to ourselves. Believe me, we don't want to be airing all our private moments to you guys."

"Like you can help it. I've already seen sex scenes unfold before my eyes through Leah's thoughts," Embry finally added his two cents to the argument.

"It might teach you something, mutt," Leah retorted smartly.

Jacob let out a strangled chuckle before recovering. "You would be thinking about it too if you were her. I'm pretty unbelievable."

Leah pulled away from him in outrage as the guys all laughed and the tension seemed to drop instantly. Between the guys and them at least. Between Jacob and her, well that one was starting to rise. _Fucking men and their stupid fucking egos. How is that suppose to be funny?_

_It was pretty funny._

_Get out of here. You're always defending him, Bitch Brain. You're suppose to be on my team!_

_I am. But he's the one that makes me... happy... if you catch my drift._

_Fuck off!_

"You smug, son-of-a-bitch. See who you'll be gracing with your unbelievable prowess later on! This little fucking socializing, sowing circle is over!" Turning away, she rushed away from the four men without a second glance. _Assholes. The whole lot of them._

"Oh come on, Lee. I was only joking," Jacob called after her as the guys hooted and laughed and watched their Alpha run after her.

"My goodness... he's whipped already, isn't he?" Quil asked as he watched his friend disappear. He shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't care if he is or not. I really just hope I don't have to envision Jake all sweaty and panting above me again... that shit was just to fucking creepy," Embry shuddered as his mind took him back to the thoughts Leah had shared with him.

"Amen. I don't ever wanna see that."

"Yeah well, at least the two of you don't have to hear it on a nightly basis," Seth whispered as he shivered and walked away from a laughing Quil and Embry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow. So it's been ages. Months. Probably even a little more than a year since my last update. I have been gone for so long and cannot even begin to explain all that has been going on in my life that has kept me from my stories. I fear this chapter does not live up to my writing from before. I read over this whole story today and could see how much my writing developed from that first chapter I wrote to the last installment. I must say, my writing needs a lot of work to get back to where it was. But I think it is only fair that I finish this story just in honor of how great I feel it was and how great of a response I got for it back when I was writing it. I hope you all enjoy. I will update with the final chapter early this week.**

_The gestation period for wolves is fifty-nine to sixty three days._

That smug, egotistical prick! She would've cut his balls off on the spot if it didn't mean an end of orgasmic fulfillment for herself. _Damn, Jacob Black. Damn him and the rest of that pack of mutts to hell._

Who did they think they were? Mocking her to her face? She was Leah Clearwater. They use to tremble before her wrath in the past. Just because she was being called this alpha female bullshit, it didn't make her any less menacing.

_No but they finally realize you're a girl, and not She-man like they use to think of you before._

_Fuck off! God you're are so annoying and inconvenient, _Leah hissed at her Bitchy Brain as she continued to make her way down the slope of the woods back to the Rez. Screw her patrol and screw Jacob.

"Leah!"

Speak of the devil!

Dammit. She picked up her pace which caused her to trip and stumble along some forest floor crap and she cursed her luck as she landed on her face in the dirt. _If only the land would part and swallow her alive…_

"Leah, stop being so dramatic!" Jacob scolded as he rushed to her side and picked her up in one fell swoop. He acted as if she were weightless. As if she were a child. That pissed her off even more.

"Don't touch me!" she huffed petulantly as she pulled away from his touch and started to trudge along in the direction she had been going.

"My goodness, you can't take a joke?" Jacob sighed as he walked side by side to her and into the clearing of the forest on the Rez lands. She was a spitfire alright. It was entertaining on a good day when he wasn't tired from their sexual play. He'd much rather she cooperate and stand still, instead of making him follow her all the way back to the Rez.

"I can take a joke. But that was a joke that embarrassed me. In front of all those blubbering fools. I won't be made out to be the brunt of all the pack jokes, Jacob. Not again like I was before this whole shit started."

"What shit? Are you referring to us?" Jacob asked angrily, his temper drawing short from lack of sleep, food, and sex in the past hour. He'd much rather have Leah wrapped and grinding under him, not standing here battling it out over something ridiculous. They had been a couple for less than 12 hours, and she was already giving him hell.

"Point for the all mighty Alpha," Leah bit out sarcastically.

A sudden scoff of indignant laughter broke through the tense argument between them and made them turn their attention toward the sound.

Sam stood there in all his bronzed glory, working the land behind his home. They'd been so lost in their spat that they hadn't noticed they'd come across Sam Uley's house or the man himself.

He had the annoying habit of coming in at the wrong time, Leah mused as she squared her shoulders and let out a huff of disgust.

"Well, well, well… the pups are scuffling about already? Can't say I didn't warn you," Sam let out haughtily as Jacob moved to stand in front of Leah effectively obstructing Sam's view of her.

Leah noted the way he stood protectively before her and almost smiled at how adorable he looked trying to defend her. Almost. If she wasn't so damn angry at him.

_You are over exaggerating you know. It would do you well to drop the resentment over something so trivial and join sides with your man right about now, _Bitch-Brain threw in for good measure at the moment.

"Why don't you go about your business and stay out of ours?" Jacob warned quietly, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

Leah heard it in his tone and took a step forward to hold on to his hand, a quiet peace offering in order to show him he was not about to face it alone.

"If the two of you weren't walking around my property barking at each other for all to hear, maybe I would. Trouble in paradise already, Lee?"

Leah sucked her teeth in disgust and glared at him angrily. "Not at all."

"You two holding hands now? That's a step in the wrong direction wouldn't you say?" Sam asked callously, enjoying how ruffled and unsettled he seemed to be getting Jacob who had remained quiet.

But he'd stood quiet long enough and the smug look on Sam's face was all he needed to step forward and break the silence. "What's the problem with you, Uley? Can't stand to see her happy? Let alone with me, the only one of us that you could never control, the only one of us who truly holds any rank here. You hate how I defied you by breaking away from your pack, having some of your faithful followers come and join me. Specifically Leah who you wanted to remain in your shadow where you could monitor her and continue to bask in her lonliness and misery without you."

"That's not true. Leah knows I genuinely cared about her-"

Leah scoffed in outrage, which Sam ignored as he continued.

"Unlike you. I told you already pup, you're way out of your league here. You think you're a hotshot right now because you've got her for the duration of this heat of the moment. But I'll remind you just in case you forgot. I. Had. Her. First," he said each word slowly, deliberately, knowing full well the effect his words would have on Jacob. And they did.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than Jacob was off the ground lunging to attack Sam and tear his tongue out of his mouth. Or his testicles off his scrotum. He hated him. His words rung in his ears and made his eyes haze in a cloud of red fury and his body break out into a heated adrenaline rush. This wasn't the moment before a phase, a battle of a wolf. No. This was a fight between man and man, and Jacob landed a fist to his face the moment he came down from the air he'd gained with his momentum. He heard the crunch of bone under his fist and reveled in the face that he'd broken something of Uley's though his hand hurt like hell because of it.

Somewhere in the distance of his clouded mind he thought he heard a scream and from the corner of his eye noted Emily coming out of the house and rushing over to the scene unraveling before her. Jacob ignored it all as he took advantage of having landed the first blow and brought his fist back to make contact with Sam's ribs.

They hurdled onto the ground then, a tangle of limbs, fists, curses and grunts. He could hear Emily screaming at them to stop and the sounds of running footsteps coming toward them. He sensed the guys break through the trees of the woods and stand around the edges of the Uley's backyard. He could note it all around him. Every person, every cry for them to quit. But not Leah.

Jacob pushed away from Sam with all the strength he could muster and managed to break away far enough to draw his line of sight to where he had left Leah last. He struggled to clear his eyes of the haze and dirt that was clouding his vision and called out her name.

"Leah?"

He spotted her then. His hotwire, spunky Alpha Female laid out on the floor apparently overlooked by the crowd.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello faithful readers. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and showing such a warm "welcome back" after my long absence. I'm glad you guys liked the chapter and I 'm drawing near the end of the story with this next chapter that turned out longer than anticipated. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!**

…_with pups usually being born in the summer period._

Jacob's heart ceased to beat as he spotted Leah crumpled on the ground motionless. His entire being focused in on her, and suddenly he felt her. Something was wrong. She was pale and breathing unsteadily. He could feel almost feel the cold that had permeated her body in his own.

Breaking away from Sam who had grabbed on to his arm and attempted to turn him around, Jacob rushed over to Leah and gently rolled her over onto her back. He felt everyone crowd around him as he placed his arms under her and swiftly picked her up.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked nervously as she placed her hand over Leah's forehead and pushed away the hair from her face.

"I don't know. Call for help. Seth, go get Dr. Cullen. Get your mom. Whoever. Hurry up! I'm taking her home," Jacob let out in a jumble of words as his nerves got the best of him and he let his weakness show.

"You should bring her inside," Sam suggested tightly as he struggled to keep his distance from the pair and his eyes bore in to Leah's unconscious form.

Jacob turned cold eyes at him, then turned and ran toward Leah's home without another word.

—x—x—x—x—x—

"Come on baby, don't scare me like this," Jacob pleaded as he bum rushed through the Clearwater's front door and laid Leah out on the living room couch. He stood from his crouching position unsteadily and ran into the bathroom to see if he found anything he could use that might help Leah. If only he knew what was wrong with her, then maybe it would help him figure out how to help her.

"Come on, Seth. Hurry the hell up," Jacob chanted nervously as he grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and ran back into the living room.

Leah's mother walked in through the front door just as Jacob reached Leah's side once more. Noticing the scene unraveling before her, she quickly dropped the bags she had held in her hands and ran to join Jacob next to the couch.

"Oh, my God. Jacob? What happened?" she cried out as she knelt down next to her daughter and took Leah's hand in her own.

Jacob struggled to explain what had happened, mainly because he himself had no idea what had happened to Leah. "… and when I turned around, there she laid. She was fine just seconds before. I don't know what's wrong," he finished softly as a knot formed in his throat.

Sue noted the alcohol in his hands then and took it without asking. Wetting her hand slightly, she rubbed her hand over Leah's forehead and under her nose. "Come on, Leah. Come back to mom," Sue coaxed.

_Come back to me too…_

—x—x—x—x—x—

Leah opened her eyes slowly as the heaviness in her lids began to fade away. She was hit with a sudden brightness that caused her to cringe and groan in protest.

"Leah!"

She heard her mother, Seth and Jacob's voice cry out her name at the same time and she cautiously opened one eye to look in the direction of the sound.

She was in her living room she noted. Surrounded by her mother, Seth, Emily, "daddy" Cullen, and Jacob. _What the hell?_

_Maybe we're dead…_

_Dead? Jesus you're an idiot!_

… _That wasn't very nice._

"Leah… how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen came to her side then and broke her out of her mental brawl with herself.

Leah opened both eyes then and tried to sit up. Jacob instantly was by her side and put a hault to her efforts. "No. Lay down, Lee. You fainted on us there for a while."

"It's best if you rest," Carlisle added as he took a seat on the new coffee table that now graced the Clearwater's living room and placed his bag on his lap. "You were out for a little longer than I thought."

"What happened?" Leah asked in confusion, staring over at Jake who was watching her every movement closely.

"You plopped down on the floor when Jake and Sam began to tousle like wild dogs," Seth answered into the silent room.

Jacob turned and glared at him before drawing his eyes back to Leah.

"Dr. Cullen, should we move her into her bedroom so you can take a better look at her," Sue cut in as she walked over to the couch and rubbed Leah's head affectionately.

"That would be good. Maybe that way we can extract Jacob away from her long enough for me to check her out," Carlisle answered with a soft smile as he stared over at Jacob who scoffed under his breath and reddened slightly at the words.

"Told you you should let Dr. Cullen take a look at her," Seth added earning himself another hard look from Jacob. Emily stepped forward and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Let's go make some tea while they get Leah situated in her room. It might help calm everyone's nerves," she said gently mediating the situation Seth was beginning to provoke.

Sue nodded her assent and looked over at Jacob, "I'd carry her if I could, but I'm sure you'd handle that task more gracefully," she said with a crooked, almost smile.

Jacob nodded as he stood and went to reach for Leah.

"I fainted. I'm not an invalid," Leah pouted angrily as she began to lift herself up into a sitting position.

Jacob quickly intercepted her movements and whipped her up into his arms for the second time in the day and rushed her over to her room as she squirmed and cursed him under her breath. Carlisle followed dutifully into Leah's room and asked both Sue and Jacob to excuse him once she was settled into her bed.

—x—x—x—x—x—

"I'm fine, Doc," Leah bit out as Carlisle took her vitals and began to ask her questions ranging from what she'd eaten today, to how well she'd been sleeping as of late.

She'd blushed when she admitted that she hadn't slept much the night before as she was otherwise occupied with Jacob. To make it worse, he delved deeper into the information by asking if it was patrol duties or other "extracurricular activities" that had kept them from sleep. She'd scowled and folded her arms and cursed at how "rude and disrespectful these bloody, blood suckers" were.

Carlisle smiled as he looked over at Leah who hurried to reassure him that she was ok. "Well you were out cold for almost an hour, Leah. I don't think that's normal. Especially for your kind that heals and suffers no ailments."

"Well I'm special. I'm the only girl shape-shifter after all," Leah answered as means of explanation and pushed herself further up into a sitting position.

"True. You are truly one of a kind," he said in order to pacify her before he began to prod her with more questions. "I hope you don't find this forward of me, but I would like to ask you a few more fairly personal questions."

"Forward? After your little "extracurricular activities" comment, how much worse can it get?" Leah growled out as she folded her arms across her chest. "Shoot."

"How long have you and Jacob been intimate?" he asked softly, knowing full well how wild Leah could be in the heat of the moment. And he was definitely going to be stoking the fire with these questions.

Leah gasped and her eyes widened as she stared over at the Dr. Cullen with a face that could rival a tomato. "What?"

"I know you would rather not talk about it, but I'm just trying to rule out all possibilities as to why you fainted."

"What does me… my… intimacy with Jacob Black have to do with me passing out?" Leah choked over the words she was embarrassed to be saying to the good doctor. She could already see the damn giant and pixie's faces as they all had a good ol' laugh at her expense at the Cullen crypt.

Carlisle stared at her with a look that seemed to scream _Duh_, and Leah had to restrain herself from leaping out of her bed and ripping him to smithereens. "Oh, spit it out, will you? I swear you bloody vampires are so annoyingly smug with your supposed all-knowing qualities."

"Well, I'm sure you are well aware of the repercussions of mating…"

_Yeah… Mind blowing orgasms!_, Bitch Brain screamed out causing Leah to blush even further.

_Shh!_

_Well it's true you know?_

"I don't follow, Doc. I mean I think I do, but you're wrong," Leah pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm a freak. An un-functioning freak. So next diagnosis."

"I would like to run blood tests nonetheless…" Carlisle prodded onward.

"You're just after my blood," Leah scoffed indignantly as she wrapped her arms even tighter around herself and felt a unnerving feeling hit the pit of her stomach. Carlisle smiled.

_Damn crazy doctor with his crazy ideas. _

_Well what if he's right?_

_Must you always be the Voice of Un-Reason?_

_I'm just trying to maintain an objective point of view._

_You just enjoy contradicting me and putting me on edge._

_Now why would I do such a thing?_

_Cuz you're a crazy Bitch Brain!_

_Ouch! You cut me deep. You cut me real deep just now…_

"Can I run the test? If you're right, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Carlisle bargained.

"Right," Leah answered softly as she swallowed almost audibly.

_I'm going to shoot Jacob Black…_

—x—x—x—x—x—

"Check it again!" Leah pleaded as she scurried off the bed and grabbed onto Carlisle collar and shook him violently.

"Leah, you have to calm down."  
"Don't try to tell me to calm down. This is impossible," Leah shuddered as she fell on the foot of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm afraid the test does not lie," he assured her.

"Pregnant? But I'm a monster. How the hell did I manage this feat?" Leah asked incredulously, nearing hysteria once again as she jumped to her feet and began to pace the room like a caged animal.

"You have to calm down, it's not good for the fetus for you to-"

"Oh, my God," she cried out as she looked down at her stomach and placed her hands atop it. _Imagine I give birth to a fur ball?_

_Aww, we is gonna be a momma!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that caused both Leah and Carlisle to quiet and stare over as Jacob pushed open the door slowly and walked into the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**The female wolf will usually give birth (alone) to a litter of 5 or 6 pups, although some litters are as small as 2 or as large as 11.**_

Leah felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she watched Jacob make his way into her room.

_God he's handsome. _ _Makes your tummy flutter with butterflies, no? Or is that the puppies? _Bitch Brain teased.

_Bitch!_

_Snob._

"Everything OK?" Jacob asked as he eyed both Carlisle and Leah cautiously. "I heard screaming."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine. Leah just got a little bit passionate, as you're well aware she can be."

Jacob grinned goofily and walked over to Leah. "Don't I ever," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and winked down at her.

Leah blushed furiously and then murmured under her breath, "That's what got us into this mess to begin with..."

"What?"

"Nothing." She said it fast. Too fast.

"Dr. Cullen...? What's going on?" Jacob asked as Leah stared down at her feet.

Carlisle shrugged as he went to gather his things. "I think I'll leave the two of you alone so you can talk. This is something Leah should really tell you herself."

-x-x-x-

"What's going on, Lee?" Jacob asked as he sat down at the foot of Leah's bed and patted the empty spot next to him for her to join him.

"Jacob..." she started as she began pacing crazily around the room. "This is all highly impossible. I'm sure that dumb ancient fart must've made a mistake," she explained quickly as she fidgeted her hands and felt her palms grow sweaty.

"OK..." Jacob said as he reached out for her hand and dragged her to stand in front of him. "What was the mistake?"

Leah stared straight ahead at a spot above her headboard and contemplated the many ways she could possibly break the news. There didn't exist a feasible way in her opinion.

"Hey. Leah. I'm down here. Talk to me," Jacob smiled gently as he brought Leah even closer still and rested his chin on her stomach and stared up at her with the sweetest of smiles.

_Oh fuck. I'm about to ruin his life. Why the hell did I have to go and get knocked up for?_

_Takes two to tango, Clearwater. We needed his daddy sperm after all in order to be in this mess. _

"Jake..." "I love when you whisper my name like that," he grinned up at her and brought her down toppling on top of him to straddle his lap. "What did the good doc have to say?"

Leah sighed.

A minute passed.

And then another.

Jacob made to open his mouth to speak again. Before he got the chance to, she blurted:

"I'm pregnant. "

-x-x-x-

She felt his muscles tense beneath her as she sat on top of him, watching as his face turned from a mask of confusion to realization, to fear, to one that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was excruciating torture to sit there in that silence and wonder what exactly was going on in his mind. Worse still, since she herself wasn't too sure how she felt about the news. Confusion and fear were just the beginning of what she felt.

He had been quiet for too long. She needed to get up and get out of there. She couldn't just stay sitting on his lap when he obviously needed time to digest the information. She wouldn't stay there a moment longer.

She made to swing her leg over the side of him to come to her feet and make her way out of her room, but Jacob caught her thigh in mid motion and held her fast in her position on his lap.

"Leah..." he whispered out as his eyebrows scrunched together and he looked down at the space between them.

"It's OK, Jacob. You can let me go. It's best if I just go away right now and you can have some time-"

"What? No," Jacob started as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and finally looked up at her. "No. The last thing I need is for you to run off somewhere and start thinking something ridiculous and get all these crazy notions in that head of yours," he started as he brought his hands up and clutched on to her arms.

Leah tried to break away from his grip as she tried to stand up once again but he held on fast.

"Where are you trying to go?" Jacob asked in annoyance as she struggled against his hold on her.

"Jacob, look I know that wasn't the news you wanted to hear and I can't even begin to imagine what you're thinking..."

"You're right. So why are you jumping the gun? Leah... Jesus, I don't know what to say right now, to say that was a shock is a fucking understatement. But I don't want you running away from me thinking I'm going to leave you on your own with this. You gotta stay and we gotta figure this thing out together," he said softly as he stared into her eyes.

"This is not the way this was suppose to work itself out," Leah sighed as she quit her movements and relaxed a little in his arms. "You and your stupid Alpha sperm."

Jacob chuckled gently at that, causing Leah to break out into a smile as well.

"Hey what can I say?" he teased.

"Jacob... I'm scared," Leah admitted quietly as she leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around him.

He squeezed his arms around her and nodded against her head.

_Me too._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. So i wrote a second chapter today because the other one was a bit short. Hope you guys like. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings.**

**_After copulation, pairs will continue to be affectionate. _  
**

"You know, I don't know if it's OK for us to be doing this right now..." Jacob argued without much conviction as Leah pressed herself against him and rubbed her body against him in a sensuous stroke that had Jacob's mouth drying instantly.

"How come?" Leah countered seductively as she nuzzled his neck and began to place hot, open mouth kisses against the skin she found there.

_Fuck he tastes like MAN._

_The hormones are really doing a number on you, aren't they wild thing?_

_Go home. I'm busy._

_Yeah I get it. Time for mommy and daddy to play._

"Well... uhh..." Jacob stuttered as Leah began running her fingertips down his rock hard stomach and deftly, put ever so agonizingly slowly, began to unbutton his jeans. "What if it's not good for the baby...?"

"Oh, Jake. Come on. Pregnant women have sex all the time. Don't you want me?" she teased as she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes with the sexiest pout he had ever seen cross her lips.

_She's the Devil incarnate. _

_And she's all yours. Take her._

Groaning in disgust of himself for not having more self control, Jacob pushed away from his bedroom wall and laid her out on his bed gently, landing on top of her. "You're going to kill me."

"It'll be a happy death, don't you think?" Leah smiled as she wrapped one leg around his waist and began to grind herself against his now exposed boxers.

"Leah... we haven't talked to Carlisle. We don't know anything about your... our... situation. Maybe we should hold off until-"

"Do you really want to go ask Vampire Senior for permission to have sex with me?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say all that, Lee. It's just the fact that you're pregnant is not something that was suppose to be physically possible. I don't want to hurt you or cause any damage."

"The only damage you're causing is to my orgasm tally. I could've been on number ten by now."

"Leah... Let's wait..."

"Jacob!" Leah whined as she pulled him down by the neck and attacked his lips in a quick, hard kiss. "I'm horny now. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me com-"

"Fuck!" he muttered as the little resolve he did have left finally broke and he pressed his body flush against hers and tore at her clothes. "You need to be quiet. No moaning when I touch you... Here," Jacob murmured as his fingers delved into her underwear and he flicked at her already swollen clit.

"Shh-iit!" Leah cried as she bit down on her lower lip to try and curb her cries of ecstasy.

"Shh, babe. My dad is outside in the yard," Jacob reprimanded her, just as his fingers found her entrance and he pushed inside her up to his knuckles.

Leah bit down onto his shoulder and muffled her cry against his skin as a mind blowing orgasm coursed through her body. She convulsed against his hand as he continued to pump in and out of her and his mouth found a nipple and took it between his teeth clothes and all. She rode out the intense orgasm as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and her body came down from it's high.

"I'm going to fuck you now. We need some catching up on those tally points of yours..."

-x-x-x-x-

He timidly placed his hand atop her stomach as they laid replete in the aftermath of their mutual multiple orgasm. "How does it feel?" he asked quietly against her ear, sending shivers down her spine to feel his whispered breath against her skin.

She blushed at the intimacy of the moment. Laying in Jacob Black's bed. Wrapped in a tangle of limbs around Jacob Black's body. Having Jacob touch her stomach that was now home to their baby. It was something she would have never imagined just a few short months ago. Now she couldn't envision her life in any other way but here by his side.

"It's... not that noticeable. At least not yet. I guess I feel thicker in there, if that makes any sense," she struggled to explain. She had struggled to wrap her mind around the idea of her pregnancy ever since they had learned the news the day before.

"When are we going to tell your mom? My dad? Your brother?" Jacob began to rub her belly rhythmically and she felt a calmness come over her strung nerves.

"I don't know. I think I should go talk to Carlisle. Get checked out. I mean I can't go to a regular doctor. What I really am having puppies? I'll kill the doctor from the shock," Leah shook her head and cringed at the idea of actually giving birth to wolf babies rather than a regular human baby.

Jacob chuckled against her shoulder and placed a kiss there. "You're insane you know that?"

"With my luck, I'll have a litter of yapping dogs."

"Let's go see, Carlisle."

"Now?" Leah protested as she stretched out languidly on the bed and turned her body to be up against him. "But there's other things we could do..."

Jacob growled and rubbed a hand down his face. "Go get dressed, Clearwater. We need to get all this figured out with the doctor and then come home to break the news."

-x-x-x-x-

"Please tell me this is just a bad dream?" Leah begged as she grabbed Jacob's forearm and halted her movements toward the Cullen's front steps. Alice stood on top of the stairs, eyes gleaming and smile wide as she stared down at them.

"Afraid not," Jacob answered as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught of embarrassment that was sure to come now.

"Well... I'm guessing you guys came to see my father?" Alice asked with a mischievous grin as she stared at Leah curiously and raked her eyes down her body.

"Is he home?" Leah asked as she fought the urge to step forward and gouge her eyes out.

"Of course. Come on in," Alice offered sweetly as she smiled at Jacob and winked at Leah.

"No wise cracks?" Leah asked cautiously as they walked in through the front door with Alice on their tail.

"Such as?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. Whatever the hell it is that's putting that sickening twinkle in those stupid eyes of yours," Leah shot out angrily, knowing full well that the midget was having a laugh at her expense and Edward had probably heard the joke and was now retelling it to Bella who would be laughing hysterically as the conversation reached Emmett's stupid ears with their stupid sonic super hearing. Any minute now he would be stomping toward them bellowing out in laughter, and a stupid 'I told you so' crack.

"Firecracker!"

Speak of the devil. As if by magic, Emmett Cullen walked into the living room just as Leah and Jacob took a seat.

"Ugh," Leah groaned. Jacob squeezed her knee.

"Hey, Emmett," Jacob said trying to intercept the slur of curses Leah was sure to let out at any moment. "We just came by to talk to Carlisle."

"We know. He's on his way down. He was upstairs wrestling with Esme. It's their favorite pastime."

"That's what you vampires call it?" Leah teased, trying to get the upper hand against them for a change.

"No we call it sex. And no that's not what they were doing. You, on the other hand, Firecracker, smell like you came from a very long wrestling match," Emmett's eyes gleamed as he grinned doggishly and Alice broke out into a giggle.

"Can we not get into it right now?" Jacob pleaded as he felt Leah's temperature rise and her heartbeat pick up to dangerous levels. "Leah..." he whispered as he took her hand in his and spoke softly. "Don't exert yourself. We don't know what it could do..."

"Jacob, please, let me just dismember this asshole. I HATE him. He's so fucking embarrassing and disrespectful," Leah hissed out as Emmett boomed out in laughter.

"Oh, come on, Spitfire. We're all just having fun. I don't mean any disrespect. We all love you here."

"Emmett, that's enough. Leave Leah alone," Carlisle ordered as he made his way into the living room and came to stand next to Leah.

"I'm glad to see the two of you here together. Let's go into my office where we can talk more privately," he suggested as he motioned for them to head in the direction of his study.

"How is that possible with all these idiots listening in through the fucking walls?"

"I promise I won't listen in. I'll behave... Momma," Emmett winked at Leah who missed a step and damned him to hell with every fiber of her being as she followed Carlisle down the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Yeah no excuses for how long it's been since my last update. But I've been reading a lot of Blackwater fanfics again so it got me in the mood to update. I know this chapter is short but I already have two more written so they'll be up shortly once i see if i still have a following for this story. R&R.**  
_

_Pups grow inside their mother for about 63 days before being born..._

"Dammit, Jake! Don't you see the severity of the situation?" Leah let out the moment they hit the bottom step of the Cullen's stairway.

"Leah..." Jacob started gently, trying to pacify her growing qualms about the pregnancy. _Wow. Pregnant._ A very small part of him burned with pride at his ability to impregnate his beta. He fought hard to suppress his smirk as it would surely land him in the dog house with his fiery, hormonal girlfriend.

"Don't 'Leah' me, Jacob! I could quite possibly be giving birth to a litter! As in DOGS. As in more than one! And, the cherry on top is that my 'gestation period may very well replicate that of an actual female wolf,'" she finished in her best impersonation of the senior vamp.

"You're overreacting," Jacob tried, placing his hands on Leah's shoulders.

"Join me will you?" Leah screeched as she turned around and faced Jacob. Her eyes wide, breathing erratic, she looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Look, Leah," Jacob sighed as he took her hand and ran his thumb along the underside of her wrist. "We don't know for sure if you're going to have a 'litter.' Or that the baby will be coming in two months as apposed to nine."

"_Rightttttt_," Leah began sarcastically. "Because we're that lucky, Jacob! Look at us! I'm suppose to loathe you, not sleep with you incessantly until we both lose sight of our original dislike of each other. I'm suppose to be barren, not puffing up like a water ballon with your kid! Of course I'm gonna be flat on my back howling in pain in less than three months!"

Jacob shook his head at her as his lips began to spread in a shit-eating grin.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Leah hissed, pulling her hand away from his, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Jacob evilly.

"You, babe. Look, we should probably be figuring out a way of breaking the news to our families, considering we might not have that much time to do so before you start 'howling in pain' birthing my baby."

Lead scoffed in a very unladylike fashion as she began storming back toward home.

Jacob followed a very pissed off Leah all the way back to the Rez. He was smart enough to keep his distance and keep his thoughts to himself. He'd already managed to alienate her by grinning like a fool during her momentary mental breakdown. If Leah knew what was running through his mind while she stalked on ahead of him, stomping and cursing under her breath, he'd be dead in the ground.

_God she looks so sexy._

Her ass bouncing in such an enticing manner was making it hard for him to keep his hands to himself. So distracted had he become by the bounce of her ass, wiggle of her hips and sway of her hair, he hadn't noticed her come to a stop. He bumped into her backside and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep them both from falling forward onto their faces.

"Shit," he cursed at his oversight. Leah huffed and pushed his hands off from around her.

"Stop looking at my ass, Jake, and let's get this over with before I lose my nerve."

Jacob shook his head at her perceptiveness and followed her into her home.

What greeted them upon entering the threshold and staring into the living room left them both paralyzed into a stunned silence.

It wasn't so much the wide-eyed look gracing Sue Clearwater's face. Or the fact that the moment they stood frozen in a staring match with Sue, she opened her mouth and divulged the very information that they had come ready to share with her. No. None of that caused the alpha pair to stand frozen in shock.

Instead it was the fact that Sam Uley stood behind Sue, with a look of pure anger and disgust overpowering his face.


	26. Chapter 26

_To protect their territory, wolves will attack other wolf intruders._

A frightening sound escaped Jacob's lips as Leah stared over at her mother and Sam, her ears ringing from the words her mother had just hysterically thrown at her and Jacob.

_**"Are you pregnant? Jacob? You and Leah...?" **_Sue's words hung in the air.

_How the hell had her mother known?_

_Isn't it obvious? That fruitcake over there must've spilled the beans! _Bitch Brain chirped in.

"Mrs. Clearwater..." Jacob started, breaking through the tense silence that had suddenly filled the air.

"You got her pregnant, didn't you pup?" Sam spat out before Jacob could continue. His words cut through the already thick tension like a sharp knife. A knife Leah suddenly wished would congeal from thin air so that she could stab it into Sam Uley's blackened heart right then and there.

Leah felt more than saw the venom that shot through Jacob's blood at Sam's words and she moved fast so as to prevent his shifting and the fight to the death that would be sure to ensue.

"Baby, calm down," she cooed gently as she turned her back on the two spectators and placed her hands on Jacob's face, trying vainly to bring his eyes into focus with her own and away from Sam's throat. She felt the muscles in his jaw clench and the movement of his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Focus. Look at me. It's not worth it," she continued in a low voice meant to soothe, which in turn elicited a growl from Sam.

Jacob's eyes turned slowly down to meet her own, though his muscles remained rigid and his aura oozed with barely suppressed rage.

"Mom," Leah turned then as she took her place before Jacob, holding onto his hand from behind her back. "We were just coming to talk to you."

Sue shook her head and sighed as she plopped back down on the couch. "Well I think I know the answer to my question then."

Leah felt her throat constrict at the sad look that swept across her mother's features at the realization of Sam's words being true.

"I can't believe this. How could you be so stupid?" This coming from Sam.

It was Leah's turn to turn her own anger, that up until that moment she had managed to hold at bay, on Sam.

"How fucking dare you?" she spat out enraged as she crossed the small distance of the quaint living room and stood toe to toe with her former lover. A man she once thought she'd love until the end of time. He had now become a man she wished she had never even met. How could he come and tell her mother something that she should've been first to tell her?

Just as she was about to raise her fist to pummel the smarmy look off his face, Jacob reached over to her and as gently as his large, formidable, angry size could manage, he moved Leah aside and stood in front of Sam.

"I don't know why you feel you have the right to continue to intervene in Leah and I's relationship, but if you ever want to see your precious wife again, I suggest you leave this house right now." He spoke darkly. A tone that left no room for question or objection.

But Sam was never a bright man. Strong and dominant, yes. But never smart. So of course it was no surprise to Leah when he didn't simply walk out of her living room and heed Jacob's warning.

"I warned you, mutt. I told you to stay away from her and you didn't listen. And now you've impregnated her like some heated bitch yo-"

Sue's scream cut through the air as Jacob's fist connected with a resounding crunch against Sam's nose. The blood rush was immediate, and Leah's instincts had her ducking for cover and helping shield her mother.

Natural-born-Alpha and Appointed-Alpha tore at each other in a ferocious scene. Sue wept in Leah's arms as Leah silently rooted for her man as Jacob landed another hard knock against Sam's face. It was all wild and pent up aggression being released, boiling down to an instinctual survival of the fittest confrontation. It pained Leah to watch Jacob receive a few swift blows from Sam, but it thrilled her to watch the dominance that Jacob seemed to be exuding over her former alpha/lover.

"What the fuck?" Seth and Quil both yelled in unison as they suddenly walked in through the front door to take in the sight of their Alpha and Sam battling out like a pair of wild dogs... wolves.

"Seth! Do something!" Sue screamed at her youngest son who sprung into action aided by Quil and Embry who seemed to be walking in a few feet behind the other two. All three wolves ran into the mix of the brawl and worked on disentangling the two furious men from each other.

Seth and Embry struggled to keep Jacob back from Sam who was sitting on the floor holding onto his nose as Quil took Sam by the arm to help him up. "Cool it, man," Seth snapped into Jacob's ear as he watched his mother from the corner of his eye nearing the point of hysteria.

"Get this fucker out of this house!" Jacob snapped at Embry. It wasn't his alpha command tone, but it was meant to be followed nonetheless. Embry stared at Sam and Quil, as Sam brushed Quil off of his arm and held his ground without being propped up by his former pack mate.

"This is only going to end in disaster. You young guns go all half cocked on the first girl you meet. You don't know the irreparable damages it can do to them. I should know," Sam's voice lowered as he stared over at Leah. "I never meant for you to have to witness something like this."

Whether he directed that at Leah or at Sue, Leah wasn't sure. But she scoffed nonetheless.

"I told you not to hurt her," Sam finished darkly as he began making his way toward the door. "This isn't over, Black."

–

–

–

"What the hell was that all about?" Seth barked out anxiously as he stared at the three original occupants of the room now that Sam had walked out the front door.

Leah grimaced as she made her way over to Jacob and pulled his chin up to look at his face and any damage that Sam may have caused it. The slight swelling was already starting to subside thanks to their super-human ability to heal.

"Well...?" Seth asked impatiently as Leah and Jacob seemed to become lost in staring into each other's eyes while Sue looked on quietly.

"Leah..." Sue squeaked out gently, taking a seat once again on the sofa and staring over at her daughter.

Leah snapped her attention back to her mother and walked slowly over to the loveseat opposite her mom. "Mom... we were coming to tell you..."

"Tell her what?" Quil asked, curiosity getting the best of him with all the tension and drama that had just unfolded.

"Guys, I don't think this is the best time for you to be here-" Jacob started.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Reviews? :)**

**How do you think the pack is going to react?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next installment. Let me know if you enjoy :) **

**P.S. Thanks for all the stellar reviews last chapter. I was glad to see so many of you still following the story. R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

The look the on the guys faces as the news of her pregnancy finally sunk in was priceless. Quil and Embry went from looking nauseated to staring at Jacob in confusion and then grinning wickedly at him.

"Way to go, Bro!" Quil hooted as he went over to Jacob and threw his arm around Jacob's shoulder and squeezed him tight. "I mean fine it's with Clearwater, but hey, you could've done worse."

"Thanks, jackass," Leah snapped as she looked over at Sue and Seth who sat side by side holding hands.

"Look mom, I know this isn't the kind of thing you would want to be happening to your unwed daughter..."

"How long have you known?" Sue asked as she stood from her seat and started walking over to her daughter.

"Five days. It's why I fainted."

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" Sue questioned as she took Leah's hand and squeezed it fiercely.

"Well..." Leah began as she saw her mother's eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears and a smile begin to grace her mouth. "Wait. You're ok with this?"

Sue smiled on a soft sob as she pulled Leah into a warm embrace, her head nestled on Leah's shoulder. "It's a beautiful thing, honey. A baby can never be a bad thing."

Leah looked over at Jacob who let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Leah, placing his hand on her shoulder as Leah wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm sorry we didn't come to talk to you sooner. We went to Carlisle first, just to check on everything. You know this wasn't suppose to be able to happen to me, so it was just something we had to be certain about."

Seth cleared his throat then, drawing the attention of Jacob and Leah.

A smile slowly crept across his features.

"I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you, Lee," Seth whispered as he stood and walked over to the small group still embracing in the center of the living room and wrapped his arms around both his mother and sister, lifting them up off the floor with the strength of his hug.

"Congrats," Quil chirped in. "Sorry about the comment, Leah. It's actually not so bad now that I'm thinking about it. Actually it might be kind of neat."

"It'd be nice having a kid around," Embry added his two cents. "Even better if it's a boy. You guys should totally try and get it to be a boy..."

"That's not really how it works, Em," Jacob said with a smirk.

Leah let out a small laugh mixed with a sob as she wiped hurriedly at her eyes. Jacob leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"So I guess we're gonna have to get use to see more of the lovey dovey shit- oh, umm sorry Mrs. Clearwater," Quil stopped immediately and blushed at his slip in front of the older woman.

"Aww, I think it's cute," Seth cut in before Sue could say anything to Quil. "Besides Jacob tarnishing Leah's innocence, it's adorable."

Leah's scowl came back full blast as she gave Seth a push and let go of her mother.

"And the mood swings are already kicking in."

"That's not all that will be kicked in if you don't quit with the funny comments," Leah bit out, staring pointedly at Seth's nether regions.

Embry laughed, "Damn, nine months of Leah snipping and crying, and moping and whining. Good luck Leah."

"You mean good luck Jacob," Quil said, placing a supportive hand on Jacob's shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

–

–

–

_Three months later..._

"I can't believe I ever let you seduce me in the first place, Jacob," Leah snarled as she hobbled away from the Cullen's front yard.

_Where are you trying to run to, Shamu? _Bitch Brain quipped. _Get back to our man's muscular arms please._

_Hush! He's the one that got us into this mess, remember?_

_Oh yes. Because life is so terrible right now, right? Not like the wonderful life you led before: alone, sulky, moody, bitchy..._

_I preferred myself that way. Now I'm just a balloon!_

_I think we look beautiful. Pregnancy suits us. And admit it, the sex is rockin!_

Leah unwillingly shuttered at the thought of aforementioned sex and growled up at her head. _Cut it out! Why must you always think of sex?_

_Why must you not?_

"Leah, come back here!" Jacob growled out, running at full speed down the Cullen's staircase and setting a dangerous pace after her.

It wasn't like she could get very far. She _was_ carrying a litter.

"Damn you, Jake. I said leave me alone!"

_Ok so maybe i'm being melodramatic..._

_You think?_

_You're so terribly infuriating. _

_As are you. Jacob Black is running shirtless and panting toward you, and you're waddling away from that! If it were me, I'd be flat on my back, legs spread, waiting for him to take what he wants._

_You're disgusting._

Bitch Brain laughed genuinely. _You and me both, pretty momma. Now stop giving the boy a hard time and give in._

"Leah!" Jacob huffed out as he grabbed her arm and twirled her around in one fluid motion. "You know you're fast for a knocked up chick," he grinned through his furrowed brow, the annoyance starting to dissipate now that he had his hands on Leah.

"Fuck you," Leah spat out at the 'knocked up' comment.

"I would if you'd stop trying to bite my head off."

"I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last man on earth!"

_See I told you you were melodramatic, Clearwater._

_Away, Bitch. We're talking here._

"Leah, why are you being so difficult? I'm only trying to get you to rest and let Alice spoil you a little. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you..."

"I don't like surprises. Especially those that involve those leeches and muumuu's that make me look worse for wear, and those creepy, dead, cold fingers trying to massage my ever expanding and swelling feet and paint my toe nails some ridiculous sparkly color that will glitter like their stone cold skin!" Whoosh! She really exerted herself with that little tirade. She had to remember to take a breath between fits of anger. The pregnancy was really taking a toll on her and leaving her short of breath. "And another thing, who told you that I would enjoy anything Emmett the Despicable had planned for- _Ouch!"_ Leah stopped mid sentence as a sudden stabbing pain shot through her stomach. "What the fuck?" she seethed out through clenched teeth as she looked up at Jacob's face.

Jacob, meanwhile, was staring down at Leah's hot pink toes and scowled. "Lee..." he started slowly as he sneaked a peek up at her and then back down at her feet.

"What?" Leah grunted out as she grabbed her stomach again. _What the hell?_

"I... I- I think you're water just broke!" Jacob screeched out as he stared at the wet spot pooling around and on Leah's freshly colored toes. Alice was so going to freak that Leah had messed up her handiwork.


End file.
